The Perfect Unplanned
by Hybridlovelies
Summary: Caroline wakes up & finds herself in a car next to Klaus.She becomes tangled into his dangerous world of scheming & double crossing as he enlists her in his latest plot. But as they spend more time together, things start to unfold in a way no one planned
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers! I told you I was working on a new story and here it is! No it isn't the sequel to _Fire and Ice_. Gonna have to wait a little longer for that. But I hope you like my new story. It's a bit different than my last story and a little bit more out of canon than _Fire and Ice_. Also it's going to be waaaay longer. Hope that's ok!**

**Let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I don't not own vampire diaries or anything you recognize. However if anyone wants to give me a writing job on the show I would gladly accept :)**

* * *

><p><em>"Love came,<em>  
><em>and became like blood in my body.<em>  
><em>It rushed through my veins and<em>  
><em>encircled my heart.<em>  
><em>Everywhere I looked,<em>  
><em>I saw one thing.<em>  
><em>Love's name written<em>  
><em>on my limbs,<em>  
><em>on my left palm,<em>  
><em>on my forehead,<em>  
><em>on the back of my neck,<em>  
><em>on my right big toe…<em>  
><em>Oh, my friend,<em>  
><em>all that you see of me<em>  
><em>is just a shell,<em>  
><em>and the rest belongs to love."<em>

_-Rumi_

Caroline began to stir awake. Her head felt heavy and she could barely move her limbs. It was like she had the world's worst hang over. Which was ridiculous because vampires don't get hangovers. The light from the sun burned orange on the other side of her eyelids. Ugh she didn't really want to open them just yet. What had happened last night? The last thing she remembered was arguing with Tyler over Klaus and then—Suddenly her eyes shot open. She was in a car, speeding down the freeway, passing every vehicle in sight. Seated next her was the tall, lean form of a very evil and very dangerous original hybrid. The last being on earth you would want to wake up next to in a speeding vehicle. Klaus.

"Good morning darling. You just missed the most gorgeous sunrise," he said to her, his eyes forward on the road. Caroline backed herself up against the door as much as she could. "You know," Klaus continued, "Driving is something I'm not accustomed too, but I think I've gotten the hang of it rather quickly. Although, it is completely boring when your travelling companion is passed out cold."

"What the hell happened?" Caroline demanded, making her best attempt to sound brave.

"Caroline isn't it?" he replied finally turning to glance at her. "Do you not remember? Tiff with your boyfriend, you stormed out, and then I took the liberty of rendering you unconscious and taking you with me."

"Where even are we? Where are you taking me?"

Klaus scanned the GPS device on the dashboard. Caroline glanced around and wondered how he managed to acquire such an expensive car, fully loaded. Then again, when you had compulsion and no morals you didn't really need money.

"We are on Interstate 295 about 2 hours outside of New York," he replied with a smirk.

"We're heading for New York?" She asked surprised.

"Manhattan to be more precise."

Caroline glanced out the window. There didn't seem to be much but field and road, billboards with advertisements and an endless amount of cars. She looked at the clock on the radio. It was early in the morning, the sun had probably only been up for a couple of hours.

"Are you going to kill me?" She asked slowly, turning her head back towards him.

"Not as long as you behave," he replied.

"Why bother keeping me alive? I'm nothing special."

"Oh darling, you're my little insurance policy. Stefan nor any of your other friends will dare make any moves against me while I have you. Or as long as they want to keep me from tearing your heart out," Klaus smiled wickedly, "Let's hope that your friends don't suddenly forget how much they like you."

"They'll come after me," she countered.

"Unlikely, my hybrids are keeping close watch over them. If any of your friends place so much as a foot outside of Mystic Falls, it will be on your life and theirs."

Caroline folded her arms across her chest and keeping a watchful eye on him. All she could hope for was that everyone back in Mystic Falls was safe. She wished she could call them to let them know that she was ok, at least for the moment. Her eyes flicked to a sign on the road that read "Manhattan 250 miles". She wasn't sure how she was gonna make it out of this one.

They made it to Manhattan a couple hours after Caroline had awoken, just like he had said. Klaus had watched her out of the corner of his eye as he drove. She didn't say a single word to him during the whole trip. She barely even looked at him except a fearful glance here and there. No she just sat there silently, leaning against the door with her head in her hand.

Klaus tried to ignore her as much as he could. He really hated having to carry around extra baggage. It was a necessary evil at the moment though. Everything had changed over the past twenty-four hours. Mikael was dead. Stefan had betrayed him and stolen his family. Rebecca was God knows where; she still wasn't answering her phone. Who knows, maybe she had run off from him as well.

Thanks to Caroline, everyone was neutralized now. No one would so much as risk breathing wrong with his hand over her head. Also, the blonde vampire would suit his purposes for being in Manhattan quite nicely.

He pulled the car in front of a swanky hotel that was located on Broadway, right in the middle of all the action. Klaus stepped out and handed the keys to the valet. He noticed the other attendant step around and help Caroline out of the car, leading her over to the sidewalk. He took a quick spin and looked up at the tall buildings that climbed high into the sky. The city had certainly changed since he had last visited decades ago.

There was a flick of motion to his right that immediately caught his attention. Caroline had darted across the street of traffic and into the crowd. Klaus rolled his neck and shoulders in frustration. A second later he was across the street blocking her path. She smacked into him hard. He caught her roughly by the shoulders. His fingers pressed into her arms.

"Now, now. You didn't think it would be that easy did you?" He said to her.

Caroline glared at him. "It was worth a shot."

Klaus released her and spun her around, back in the direction of the hotel. He folded her hand in the crook of his elbow as they walked. Caroline continued to stare angrily away from him.

"Well in case you feel like taking any other chances, let me draw attention to the bracelet on your wrist," Klaus indicted her other arm that hung at her side. She looked down at it. A simple strand of rope, weaved together intricately, with a swirling green stone in the middle. "The stone has a twin," he continued indicating similar strand that was hung around his neck," if you separate the two by more than 50 yards, you will die. And before you ask, you can't take it off either. Only I can."

"So if I ran fast enough, wouldn't it kill you too?" she countered.

Klaus smirked at the blonde, "No, it's only one sided. Had a witch friend create it for me a few hundred years ago."

The valets were giving them odd looks when they returned but didn't say anything. Klaus flashed them an easy grin as they walked by and led them into the hotel lobby.

Caroline had to admit she was impressed. The hotel was clearly a place frequented by millionaires and celebrities. The lobby was minimal and bold; white walls with red and black accent furniture here and there. Obviously not the kind of chairs anyone would remain seated in for too long. There were tall vases with weird stick arrangements in them. Everyone inside seemed incredibly chic and well dressed. Caroline looked down at her own outfit. She was still wearing her homecoming dress from the night before. She folded her arms self-consciously and walked over to where Klaus stood by the welcome desk, her heels clicking on the pristine tile floor.

"Very good Mr. Klaus. We have you in the penthouse suite," Caroline watched the lovely, brown haired receptionist behind the desk. The woman had the blank stare of compulsion. Caroline rolled her eyes. "Our bellhops will be up in a few moments with your luggage."

"Excellent, thank you Alexia," Klaus gave the woman and easy smirk then took Caroline's arm again and led her to the elevator. They were alone inside. Klaus pushed the button to the top floor.

"Compelling your way into an expensive hotel, how original," Caroline quipped. The elevator bell dinged as they reached the top floor. The doors opened to reveal a small foyer and another single door.

"Oh I'm sorry Caroline, are you not impressed?" He returned, sliding the key card into the handle. The door clicked open and Klaus swept his hand grandly across his body and into the doorway, letting Caroline enter the room first.

Her jawed dropped as she walked through the threshold. She hadn't stayed in many hotels before, but all of them were single rooms with crappy queen sized beds. This hotel room was as big as a house. She stepped forward into the living room area and spun around. All of the furniture was modern and sleek. Multi-colored pillows adorned the large white couches, which could practically serve as beds themselves. A large flat screen tv hung on the wall. Behind her was a state of the art kitchen area, complete with an island and a full size refrigerator and stove.

Caroline spun around "Oh my god this place is huge! Look it even has another story!" She dashed up the stairs into the loft area. There was the bathroom, with its giant shower and Jacuzzi tub. And around the next wall was the bedroom area. A large California king sized bed with silk sheets greeted her. It looked like the most comfortable bed ever created in all bed history.

"So now I take it you are impressed?" Klaus called to her from the lower floor. Caroline grasped the banister and hung over the edge of the wall looking down at him.

"I guess it's not that bad," she replied nonchalantly. If she was going to be kidnapped, at least it seemed it was going to be in style.

The luggage was delivered a few minutes later. The bellboys placed three large duffle bags in the upper part of the suite.

"Not a light packer huh?" Caroline teased. Although maybe the continuous sarcasm directed toward the psychotic hybrid wasn't such a good idea.

"Actually, most of it belongs to Rebecca. All the clothing she's managed to acquire within the past few weeks," Klaus replied, "I figured you could make use of it while we're here."

Where was Barbie Klaus anyway? Caroline scrunched her face at the idea of wearing the evil blood slut's clothing. But she didn't have a choice unless she wanted to be stuck indefinitely in her homecoming dress.

"Now run along darling and change, I have a phone call to make," he dismissed her with a wave of his hand and turned his attention to his cell phone.

Caroline glared and made her way upstairs. The duffels had been left on top of the bed. She unzipped one of them slowly. It was filled with girl's clothes. Must be Rebecca's. She pulled out a pair of jeans, a white tank top, and a white and gray striped sweater. It was probably as good as anything. She meandered through another bag looking for shoes. No luck. Apparently her homecoming heels would have to suffice. A third bag lay untouched on the bed. _Must be Klaus's_, Caroline thought. She was curious. What exactly did an evil, original hybrid find important enough to carry around?

Klaus was still downstairs talking on the phone. Caroline's mouth twisted in consideration for a second before her fingers were on the zip. The bag was filled with guy's clothing: a few pairs of jeans and brown pants, some long sleeve t-shirts, some button ups, there were also a few books and a wooden lock box. She slipped the wooden box from the bag and held it in her hands. It looked very old. There were intricate carvings on the outside that were slightly worn: vines and trees and flowers and weird symbols Caroline didn't recognize. She traced one of the vine swirls along the top and wondered what secrets Klaus might be keeping inside.

Suddenly the box was torn from her grasp. Klaus was standing over her glaring down.

"Hasn't anyone ever taught you that it's not polite to snoop?"

"Lessons in manners coming from my kidnapper?" she retorted. Klaus smirked at her reply. He dropped the box back into the bag and exchanged it for a set of fresh clothes.

"Get changed. We have some things to go see," Klaus said slipping out of his black jacket. He was also still in his homecoming gear.

Caroline scooped the clothes she had selected and headed towards the bathroom. She stopped as she reached the wall between the bedroom and bathroom turning back towards Klaus, another sarcastic quip on her tongue, but then she lost her thought. His back was to her; he had already taken off his dress shirt and she couldn't help but gape at the sight. His shoulders were slightly broad and his tanned skin stretched beautifully over his lean muscles. She found her eyes lingering longer than they should.

"I don't think your little boyfriend back in Mystic Falls would appreciate you staring while I undress do _you_ Caroline?"

She started, shaking herself out of her thoughts. She scurried around the wall. No! Bad Caroline! No ogling evil murderous hybrids.

"Well thanks to you I'm pretty sure that's over!" Caroline replied from the other side of the wall. She slid out of the dress and into a pair of jeans. It seemed that her and the evil blood slut were the same size.

"I'm sure you can do better darling," Klaus said emerging from the bedroom. Caroline jumped. She was standing there in her bra. She quickly wrapped her arms around her body in attempt to cover herself. Klaus swept an appreciative look over her torso. "Fair's fair," he shrugged.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**I found the Rumi poem shortly after I started writing this story. It seemed to fit so perfectly for what I was thinking of. When I write, I always tend to let how Klaus would fall in love drive my writing process. So basically I'm applying the poem to him.**

**Let me know what you think.  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Went ahead and posted two chapters. So you guys have a better opportunity to figure out what is going on. :)**

* * *

><p>Once they were both changed, Klaus and Caroline left the hotel.<p>

"Will you be requiring your car sir," the valet asked him.

"No thank you," he replied with an easy air. Klaus felt like walking the streets a bit. He led Caroline down into the busy crowd down Broadway.

The street teemed with life. There were tourists everywhere, pointing their cameras every which way, fighting for space on the sidewalks. Billboards advertised Broadway musicals and plays. There were street performers dancing around and creating art for everyone's viewing pleasure. The energy and life thrummed all around. But Klaus's appreciation for it all dimmed as he realized that Caroline was no longer walking next to him. Had she really tried to run off _again_? He spun around and looked back the way he had come. There he saw her, standing a half a block away, staring up at a building.

"Caroline, darling, we mustn't dawdle," Klaus told her, taking her by the waist and pushing her onward.

"But that was MTV!" Caroline pointed back towards the building, "I think I saw Lady Gaga!"

Klaus didn't know who Lady Gaga was, but he had learned of MTV in the past few months.

"A city full of culture and history and all you care about is MTV," he muttered.

"Um excuse me, but I don't see any history or culture. I see cheesy advertisements and smelly homeless people," she retorted.

"It is true, the city has changed since I was last here," Klaus reminisced while they walked."

"And was that before or after the dinosaurs?"

Klaus smirked but ignored her jab. "1948. After the war, it was New York's golden age. All art and glamour and just massive amounts of wealth for the taking."

"Thanks for the history lesson," Caroline muttered.

"Oh the lessons aren't over yet, shall we take a cab?" Klaus held up a hand towards the street. Right away, a yellow and white-checkered cab pulled up in front of them.

"I've never taken a cab before," she remarked.

"Don't worry darling, it won't bite you any harder than you can bite it back," he grinned, opening the door for her. Caroline stepped into the car and slid to the far side of the back seat, Klaus climbed in after.

"The Met," he barked at the driver. The man nodded and sped off.

"The Met?" Caroline wondered, "Like the museum? Why are we going there?"

"Art. Culture. History." He replied enigmatically.

The cab whipped artfully in and out of traffic down Broadway. Caroline thought the driver had to be some sort of supernatural being to be able to weave that closely in and out of speeding cars without fear. They arrived a few minutes later in front of a large, white building. Columns and archways framed the entrance. People were gathered all across the expanse of steps that lay in front.

Caroline couldn't possibly imagine why Klaus had come to a museum. After compelling the driver from the rearview mirror, the hybrid stepped out of the cab. He was around the other side of the car and holding the door once again before Caroline could blink. She stepped out onto the sidewalk, giving him an uneasy eye and walked forward towards the steps. Klaus shut the door and followed behind.

"Do you ever do things without compulsion?" She asked as she reached the door to the front entrance. This time she yanked it open before he had the chance to take it.

"No, what would be the point?" Klaus replied.

"There are other ways you know," she chided as Klaus again used compulsion to gain them admittance into the museum.

"I could kill everyone who doesn't give me what I want."

"You already do that."

He gave her a wicked smile. "And don't you forget it."

Caroline rolled her eyes and followed him into the museum. Klaus led her past rooms and rooms filled with ancient art. There were Greek Adonis's and Roman Busts. She saw ancient hieroglyphics and the head's of pharaohs long dead. People walked around gazing at the bits of history throughout the galleries. Klaus finally stopped when they came to a room filled with what looked like primitive drawings. The pieces preserved perfectly by museum historians.

Klaus positioned Caroline in front of one in particular. He stood behind her, his hands on her shoulders holding her in place, dipping his head down so that it was next right to hers. Something about his proximity stirred something inside of Caroline. It wasn't exactly fear, but she couldn't put her finger on what the feeling was.

"Tell me Caroline, what do you see," He spoke in a low voice next to her ear. It was trance like. His breath tickled the hair around her temples. Caroline tried to focus on the painting.

"There's a sun and a moon on top… and then some people with really big teeth…and they look like they're on fire. It's the sun and the moon curse," the meaning of the painting finally dawning on her.

"Very good love," Klaus released her shoulders and stepped to the side of her, looking pleased at her answer. "I actually made this one. With Elijah's help of course. He was always much better at drawing than me."

Caroline looked at Klaus and then back at the painting. It seemed unreal for Klaus to be claiming authorship over a centuries old painting. Then again, he was a centuries old vampire. Or hybrid rather.

"Come on," he said walking onward, "more to see."

Klaus led her through other rooms pointing out paintings and sculptures and other works of art that all depicted vampires or sometimes werewolves. Caroline hadn't usually been much of an art fan, but she couldn't not appreciate all the history and talent that she was seeing. They paused again when they reached a room that seemed to be one huge oil painting. It was a series of scenes stretching from floor to ceiling, wrapping all the way around the room. The lighting in the room was dull orange, giving the subject matter painted there an even more haunting feel. Klaus walked to the bench in the center of the room and took a seat while he watched Caroline gaze at the paintings.

The painted scenes told the story of a tribe of people that turned into wolves. The wolves lived in peace until one day a man came a slaughtered all but just a few of them. Those surviving few fled. But after many years they replenished their numbers and war was declared. They would fight for eternity against the ones who had killed their family. Caroline's brow furrowed as she deciphered the story of the painting.

"Its an old story," Klaus's voice echoed slightly. The room was entirely emptied except for the two of them. "Werewolves versus vampires. I'm sure you remember hearing from my sister about how it began?"

"Elena told me," Caroline said, "your mother had an affair and Mikael killed the man who was your real father."

She could see Klaus's jaw clench at the mention of his dead parents. Caroline also knew that Klaus had killed his own mother for placing the curse on him binding his werewolf genes. Klaus continued.

"Yes, not only did he kill my mother's lover but his entire family. His actions started a war between species that rages on til this day." Klaus stood up from his seat and walked over to Caroline. He stood right in front of her, barely leaving an inch between them. Her eyes lifted up towards his. The orange display lights cast odd shadows on his face, making him look an odd combination of sinister and angelic. "The war continues right here in the city. The vampires, who hold most of the control now, and the werewolves; descended from the pack in which my father, my _real_ father, was the alpha."

Caroline felt like she couldn't breathe under his stare. It was incredibly terrifying having him this close to her, in a dark room, with no one around. A chill ran down her spine. His voice revealed nothing but she could see the different emotions flicker across his face as his told her his family history. Was this what made Klaus so evil? The rejection from his mother and a father he never knew? Her eyes searched his for an answer as he continued to stare at her. Just then, footsteps signaled someone's entrance into the room. The moment was broken. Klaus stepped back from Caroline and she felt the tension she hadn't realized was there leaving her body.

"Come on," he said, the easy smile back on his face, "how about a bite to eat?"

Caroline was surprised that Klaus's idea of a "bite to eat" was actually about food and not killing some innocent person off the street. He led her a few blocks away from the museum to a small café.

The waitress seated the two of them in the outdoor garden area. It was a quaint place. There were only a few other diners seated around them. As she sat, Klaus ordered them a bottle of red wine. Caroline glanced at the menu the waitress had handed her. She shouldn't have been fooled by the quaintness. Everything on the menu was super expensive. The waitress came back with the bottle and poured each of them a glass.

"Cheers darling," Klaus said raising his glass toward her. She ignored him.

"What will you be having miss," the waitress asked pulling out her pen and pad.

"Nothing for me thanks," Caroline replied taking a sip of her wine. The waitress looked at Klaus. He shook his head and she walked away.

"You aren't eating?" Caroline inquired.

"I don't eat," he replied taking another sip of wine.

"Then why did we come here?"

"I thought you might like it." He smiled at her.

Caroline narrowed his gaze. "Well no. I'm tired of basically stealing everything. I don't know what kind of game your playing, but I don't know why you feel the need to impress me with fancy hotels and museums and dinners."

"Its not a game Caroline," he replied.

"Well whatever, it doesn't matter."

"Now obviously it does," he leaned forward and placed his elbows on the table, "otherwise you wouldn't mention it. I've clearly done something to upset you."

"Yeah! How about we start with you kidnapping me?" She snapped.

Klaus chuckled. "Look darling, this doesn't have to be hard. Yes you are my prisoner. Yes I expect you to do as I say. But that doesn't mean you can't enjoy yourself while you're in the Big Apple."

Caroline crossed her arms over her chest and looked away from him. Klaus relaxed back into his chair and continued to sip his wine. They stayed in silence like this for quite a while. The waitress came back a couple more times to check on them but eventually figured out that they really had no intention of ordering anything. Klaus downed the rest of his glass and sat forward again.

"The vampires here in Manhattan are different from the vampires you've met so far," Klaus said breaking the silence," the ones who reside in or around Mystic Falls or places like it. They're a bit more high class than you're used to."

"So?"

"So you'll need to know this. We're having a little party tonight darling. Hosting some of the more powerful vampires in the city and a few of their close friends." Caroline finally looked at him. Her eyes revealing just the tiniest bit of the fear she felt.

"That got your attention didn't it?" Klaus quipped, "Don't worry love. I'll look after you. As long as you are on your best behavior there isn't anything to be concerned about."

Caroline took her wine glass and gulped down the rest of the dark red liquid. A night with Klaus and a bunch of vampires who were probably just as evil as he was. This was not going to be good.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think! I always love reviews! They are very encouraging :) I hope this story seems interesting to you all and that you love it as much as you love Fire and Ice. It's about 75% done and I'm at 30,000 words so I hope you guys are ready for a nice long Klaroline story! It'll be a big build-up but trust me, if you stick with me, I promise it will be worth it!<strong>

**Cheers!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Two new chapters today! Time for the vampire party. Also a one thing I want to mention: I'm sure some of you actually live in NYC or are pretty familiar with it, I have to let you know I've only been there ONCE and am basically taking all my descriptions from it on my vague memory or things that I can google. So sorry for any inaccuracies. Let me know what you guys think!**

**Cheers!**

* * *

><p>Caroline stood in the loft of the hotel room and gazed down at the party below. She was dressed in a black and gold cocktail dress, another one of Rebecca's outfits. Her blonde curls hung elegantly down her back. Klaus had insisted she look her best. It turned out that he was right. The vampires in Manhattan were very different than the ones she knew in Mystic Falls. They were different from anyone she had ever met period.<p>

The room was filled with about a dozen or so vampires, men and women. All them were dressed to the nines; expensive designer dresses and button-up silk shirts. Most looked to be about 25 or around that, which was how old Klaus always looked to her. Caroline wondered how old most of them actually were.

From where she stood, hiding in the loft, she could hear every word that was spoken. She figured out from conversation that these vampires knew exactly who Klaus was. Apparently they all worshipped him as if he were some sort of god. They all fawned over him as if they had been waiting centuries for his grand return. She rolled her eyes at the stupid display and stayed in her perch up in the loft. There was no way she was going to be joining them.

Klaus's eyes flicked up to where Caroline stood above. She was sulking. But he could tell she was also afraid, even though she was doing her best to hide it. It was obvious in the way she chewed her lip as she studied everyone below. Caroline was still a young vampire. Without her friends at her side, she seemed to lose some of her confidence. Little did she know no one here would dare touch her. They all thought she belonged to Klaus. None of them would risk such a social faux pas or the threat of being torn to shreds if they made the wrong move towards her. That was all the Manhattan vampires cared about anyway: social standing and appearance. He had barely listened to the vampire in front of him drivel on about charities and galas and red carpets. These vampires had become so humanized. It was rather unsettling.

His eyes unconsciously flicked back up to Caroline. She looked exquisite tonight. Gorgeous was the word that had come to him earlier when he kept stealing glances, as she got ready. Klaus wasn't normally much of a voyeur, but watching her was ever so fascinating. The way she made sure every curl was in exactly the right place or that her makeup was perfect. She'd straightened and wiped at her dressed at least a hundred times before she was satisfied with the way she looked. Still her eyes had held some disappointment when she beheld herself in the mirror. As if all her effort still hadn't gotten her the result she wanted. Did she not realize how alluring she truly was?

Klaus shook his head. Why was he thinking about this? Thinking about Caroline in this way. Well it didn't mean anything. He had noticed beautiful women before. In fact he had surely seen women much prettier women than her in his thousand-year existence. Although, none were coming to mind at the moment.

"Well I have this fabulous makeup artist on staff, she applies old age makeup on my face flawlessly. The humans can't even tell that it's not real. That usually buys me about 5-10 years and then I head off to Europe somewhere to 'die' and leave my inheritance to a mysterious unknown daughter, which is of course me" Klaus caught the end of the woman's story. She laughed obnoxiously at her own joke. He hadn't been really listening to her go on about her continued existence in both the human and vampire worlds. But he nodded and smiled politely.

"Well, vampirism has seemed to have changed a lot in the past few decades," Klaus implied.

"Yes Niklaus, it is essential we all mingle with the humans. Those lone vampires of the south really don't know what they are doing." The woman Claudia, whose name he finally recalled, scoffed.

"Niklaus, I notice your attention seems to be elsewhere this evening," the vampire man across from him flicked his eyes up to where Caroline stood.

"Forgive me Charles, if I am being rude," Klaus replied.

"Not at all my lord. She must be quite a special vampire to deserve _your_ attention," Charles offered.

"Special. Indeed." Klaus repeated, a hint of sarcasm slipping into his voice.

Klaus nodded at Caroline to come down, but she turned her head and disappeared away from the bannister. Klaus frowned at her disobedience in front of his guests. Not that he had anything to prove to any of these creatures.

"If you'll allow me my lord," Charles gave Klaus a slight nod and headed up the stairs towards Caroline. Klaus watched the audacious vampire with careful eyes as he made his way up the steps.

Caroline sat on the bed. Her legs and arms crossed in irritation. The nerve of Klaus! Nodding at her to come down as if she were his beck and call girl. She had no inclination to go down and mingle with those awful people who worshipped him and only seemed to be able to talk about their insipid vampire lives in Manhattan.

Just then, one of the vampires who Klaus had been talking to came up the steps and around to the bedroom area. She felt uneasy at this new presence. He walked towards her, an easy smile on his flawless face.

"Good evening," he said to her, "nice party." Caroline just nodded at him. "I'm Charles VanStatten. And you are?"

Charles stretched his hand out to Caroline. She eyed him for a moment and then took it. "Caroline. Caroline Forbes."

"Very nice to meet you Caroline Forbes." Charles stepped back and leaned against the half-wall of the loft. Caroline continued to observe him warily. He was tall with dark hair and dark eyes. In fact he kind of reminded her of Damon a little bit. Based on his looks, they could be distant cousins or something. Except Charles' brown bangs hung down around his eyes. Clearly he was the kind of guy who would spend hours in front of the mirror making himself look artfully disheveled. "So what's a lovely woman like you doing all the way up here by herself?"

Caroline snorted at the lame line. "I don't know anyone here."

"Where are you from Caroline?"

"Virginia. Mystic Falls."

"I haven't heard of it."

"Well it's pretty small. That's not surprising." Caroline's tone was light. Not exactly friendly, but Charles seemed nice enough. She felt herself relax a little as the conversation went on.

"Ah, small town girl. This is your first time in Manhattan isn't it?" Charles smiled at her. Caroline simply nodded again. "The trick is to just dive in. Pretend like your some heiress or something and that everyone should know you. The key is, always leave them wanting more."

"I'll remember that." Caroline replied.

Charles pushed off the wall and walked over to her, offering her his arm. "Come on, I'll show you. I promise no one will bite."

She laughed slightly at his corny joke and took his arm. He led her down the stairs and into the party. A few heads turned their way as they came down, including Klaus's. The easy smile on his face seemed to drop a bit at the sight of her, but she tried to brush it off. He should be happy she finally came down.

Charles brought her into the crowd and introduced her to a couple of the other vampires in the party. One was his sister, Claudia, who Klaus had been speaking with earlier. Claudia was the spitting image of her brother. Perhaps they were twins. She was seemed nice too but a little bit narcissistic. She complimented Caroline's dress and seemed utterly fascinated by her small-town life. Caroline wasn't sure if this was due to genuine curiosity or if she was mainly trying to make fun of her. Another vampire she met was Emile. After meeting him, Caroline figured out that he was pretty much the leader of the group in Manhattan. He was older looking, slightly graying, and distinguished. Caroline wondered how long this man had been a vampire.

Everyone in the group turned their attention to the door as a few new guests entered. In walked another vampire that everyone seemed to be familiar with and behind him were five human girls.

"Oh good. The food has finally arrived," Claudia squealed, emptying her champagne glass.

Caroline became very nervous. She watched as Claudia, and a few other vampires, took the humans off to the sides and began feeding off of them. Right in front of them! Treating these people like they were a punch bowl or a tray of finger foods. She had never been around anything like this before. It was disgusting. She quickly excused herself and headed out towards the balcony.

She stepped out the sliding glass door and over to the edge of the balcony, trying her best to ignore the call of fresh blood as she slipped away. The balcony was also much larger than a normal hotel balcony. It really was more of a deck really, with comfy lounge chairs, a pool table, and another bar. The wind was a bit chilly as it whipped its way across her skin. It didn't bother her though. Things like heat and cold didn't really matter to a vampire. The view of the city was breath taking. Sure it was noisy and a bit smelly and so different from Mystic Falls, but the lights and the energy were beautiful.

Caroline heard the door slid open and shut behind her. Someone had joined her out on the balcony.

"The new party favors making you a bit queasy love?" Klaus said sidling up next to her. He leaned far over the railing like he was daring himself to fall over.

"I don't feed from humans," Caroline affirmed.

'Don't tell me you're one of those boring vampires who only hunt squirrels and other woodland animals."

"No, but I choose not to prey on innocent people." Caroline continued to look away from him and out at the nightlife.

"I noticed you talking with Charles quite a bit," Klaus observed.

"Jealous?" Caroline teased.

Klaus scoffed, "Not in the slightest darling. You may speak to whomever you please, but I'd be careful how much you reveal about yourself or your life in Mystic Falls to these vamps. Wouldn't want them to go poking around would you?"

"Is that more for your benefit or mine?" She challenged raising her eyebrows at him. He turned to look at her, his tone very serious.

"Well that depends. They go poking around, find out about the doppelganger, that would be bad for both us. And also considering the history your little town has had with vampires would you really want to add this group to the books?"

Caroline grimaced. He had a point. Shoot. Well hopefully she hadn't already blabbed too much.

"No matter how much this city changes it is still absolutely beautiful," Klaus murmured, gazing out at the buildings.

"Yeah that's what I was just thinking," Caroline agreed, "I mean I know people always say that in the city you can't see the stars, there's no fresh air, blah blah but _god_ if it isn't amazing in it's on way."

Klaus chuckled at her lightly. He watched the lights reflect across her face as the gentle breeze whipped her curls around. "Absolutely."

"Seeing this, the night time, looking at it all from far away. This place seems perfect. Right now seems perfect," Caroline spoke almost dreamily. She glanced over at Klaus, who was looking at her intently. "You know, except for being here with you."

"Oh of course. Of course except for me," Klaus nodded sarcastically and looked away from her again. His arm brushed against hers lightly. He found himself laughing again for a moment.

Caroline couldn't help but laugh along too. It was weird. Twelve hours ago she was waking up in a car hating him and now here she was joking around with him. She stole another glance at him out of the corner of her eye. He just sipped his champagne and looked out into the night. He seemed to be far away in thought. She wondered for a moment if he even remembered that there was a party going on right behind him. The partiers were still enthralled with the human treats.

"Well," Klaus said pushing away from the balcony, "I suppose I should go back in. Wouldn't want to disappoint my generous guests by denying their gifts would I?" He winked at Caroline. She rolled her eyes and watched him go back inside. Soon he was getting acquainted with a blonde human girl, before setting his teeth to her throat.

Caroline decided to remain outside. She had had enough of the party for tonight. She slid off her heels and lowered herself into one of the large, comfy lounge chairs, facing it outward away from everyone. It had been such a long day. Kidnappings and museums and wars and history and vampire glitterati and Klaus. _Klaus_. Soon Caroline drifted peacefully off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! I always love reading your messages! Also, if you're on Tumblr, go follow Cicadaawritesthings if you haven't yet! I'll be posting updates and previews and artwork that I get for my stories. <strong>

**Also, I updated with chapter 4 today too so enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Caroline awoke to someone draping a blanket over her. She sat up slightly and turned her head. It was Klaus. The usual self-pleased smirk spread across his face. He walked around her chair and sat on the low coffee table facing her. He must have just stepped out of the shower. His curly blonde hair was still wet and his shirt clung slightly to his torso. Caroline couldn't help but notice that he looked kind of sexy when he was damp. But she quickly dismissed the thought from her head.

"Good morning darling. Sleep well?" He greeted.

"I forgot where I was for a second," Caroline replied rubbing the sleep from her eye.

"Don't worry, you're still here in the Big Apple with me," he smiled. Caroline frowned at him. "Coffee?" He said gesturing to the tray beside her.

She reached for the steaming cup and brought it to her lips. Milk and sugar, just they way she liked it. The warm liquid coursed down her throat. She smiled at the comfort it brought. Again for a moment, waking up to a beautiful morning, in a comfy chair, with coffee seemed perfect. And then she opened her eyes and saw Klaus. She frowned at the realization and tried to focus on the goodness of the caffeine instead.

"So," she said," what's on the evil agenda today?"

"Going to visit a friend today. A witch. You'll like him," Klaus replied.

"More friends?" Caroline's face fell even further.

"Those vampires last night weren't friends. Simply, loyal subjects. I'll have you know Caroline that some vampires respect the Original family as if we were royalty."

"Yeah I picked up on that."

"Besides, I have plans for them. And if they want to stay on my good side, they'll all do as I say."

"Oh and what is your evil plan?" She teased.

"Well I'm going to kill most of them."

Caroline almost spit out her coffee. "Kill them? Why?"

"Not all of them. Just some. I need them first though for a little something. Then those who prove themselves will be spared." He was so casual about all of it.

"Well no wonder they were all sucking up to you last night. If I thought you might kill me I'd be kissing your ass too."

"Oh because you do such a good job of that now?" Klaus countered raising his eyebrows at her. Caroline just scrunched up her nose in reply. Klaus stood up over her chair. "Hurry up. Drink your coffee and get dressed, shower, whatever you need to do. We have someone to meet in an hour."

* * *

><p>Klaus made a few calls while he waited for Caroline to shower and dress. One to his hybrids still in Mystic Falls and another to Rebecca. She still wasn't answering. Not even a phone call to let him know how pissed she was with him. He had to admit he was starting to worry a bit.<p>

He heard noise coming from the shower. Was she singing? How could she possibly be singing right now? The way Caroline would vacillate between completely hating him and acting normally astounded him. He shook his head as he made his way up the stairs.

Everything was going to plan so far. He was glad that the Manhattan vampires had remained loyal to the originals. There were a couple new additions that would need convincing, Charles and his sister Claudia for example, but he didn't imagine it would be too difficult to win them over. Whether it be through charm or violence.

As he reached the top of the stairs Klaus casually glanced towards Caroline and her singing. He did a double take. Due to the combination of the bathroom lighting and the frosted glass door Klaus could make out every inch of Caroline's silhouetted body in the shower. Her _naked_ silhouetted body. The way she spun and twirled around while washing herself, she had to be doing it on purpose. No one could be _that_ unintentionally sexy. Especially someone who was normally so self-conscious.

Klaus instinctively licked his lips. He hadn't really taken much notice of the baby vampire until yesterday. She wasn't really a baby though was she? Judging by those curves he'd say not. He watched her turn off the water and grab the towel that hung over the door. She ran it down her legs, slowly, covering every wet inch. When she bent over, he could see the perfect curve of her bum. Then the towel went across both arms and then over her breasts. Klaus could only imagine based on the shadows what they might look like. He imagined what it might be like to follow the same trail as the towel with his own hands. Finally she wrapped the cloth around her body. She opened the shower door and stepped out. Revealing one perfectly smooth leg and then the other.

"Hey!"

_Shit_. Klaus's eyes flicked upward away from her legs and to her face. She glared daggers at him.

"What the hell?" Caroline screeched.

Klaus cleared his throat and without a word, went back downstairs. _Shit_. He couldn't think of anything to say. For the first time in a thousand years Klaus felt a bit sheepish. He chuckled to himself a bit at the irony. A wolf feeling sheepish. He could hear Caroline rummaging through the bags and changing clothes. He debated for a moment on possibly running up _accidentally_ while she was changing. She was already angry with him for ogling her in the shower, what more harm could it do? And at least he would have some fun.

But no. No he shouldn't do that. She was his prisoner currently. And his enemy. She hated him and was a source of constant irritation. He shouldn't be trying to see her naked. Or picturing it either.

While he debated with himself, Caroline had finished changing and came downstairs. Her hair was loose and curly again and she wore another one of Rebecca's black tops over a pair of jeans. Klaus appreciated it, but he like the view of her in the shower much better.

"Are you gonna stare at me all day or are we going to go?" Caroline chided, placing her hands on her hips.

"Excuse me but who is in charge here again?" Klaus retorted.

Caroline raised her eyebrows at him. "Fine. I'll be out—"

"No we are leaving. Now." Klaus commanded.

Caroline stomped towards the door, flinging it open, and pressed the call button for the elevator.

Klaus frowned. Damn she was irritating! He followed her out the door and stood next to her waiting for the elevator. What was taking so long? He pushed on the button again impatiently.

"You know that never helps," Caroline said.

"Shut it," Klaus replied.

"What has you in such a great mood today?"

Klaus faced her, painting on a sarcastic smile, "You're trying my patience Caroline."

"Oh I'm sorry, are you annoyed because some kidnapping hybrid perv was creeping on you while you were showering?" Caroline fired.

Klaus clenched his jaw, becoming more irritated. God damned elevator!

"You know an apology would be appropriate. Not to mention nice." The little blonde nuisance continued.

"I don't apologize." He replied through clenched teeth. Why did this foyer have to be so small and why wasn't the elevator there yet?

"Gee that's a big surprise. Maybe if you—"

"ARRRGGGH!" he grunted. That was it! He suddenly flashed over to the stairwell and decided to walk down. The elevator was obviously never coming to deliver him from the hell in the hallway. Plus, he had supernatural speed. It would be quicker anyways.

Klaus reached the ground level and exited into the lobby. He glanced around. Damn it! Caroline wasn't behind him. That frustrating little vampire! If he had to throw her over his shoulder and drag her ass downstairs he—The elevator dinged. He spun around. The doors split open to reveal the little terror herself. She stepped out toward him, a smug look on her face.

"It arrived right after you left. You should've waited," she smiled sweetly and brushed past him toward the front entrance.

Klaus clenched and unclenched his fists as he followed glaring at her back. Once outside, he barked a couple of orders at the valets and soon he and Caroline were in a cab and on their way to Brooklyn. Caroline stared at the window, pointedly ignoring him. Klaus did the same.

After a few minutes though, Caroline finally broke the silence. "So can we go back to the whole killing the vampires thing?"

"Caroline, aren't you concerned at all about talking of supernatural related issues in front of a very human cab driver?" Klaus continued to stare out the window.

"You're just going to compel him anyways," she shrugged, "and you're avoiding my question. Why are you going to kill them?"

"Why do you care either way?"

"Because. Yeah they were all vapid and shallow. Trust me, I know vapid and shallow. I used to be the vapid and shallow queen. But that's no reason to kill someone."

Klaus looked her in the eye, "Isn't it?" She cocked her head at him, as if to say _be serious. _"If it makes you feel any better, maybe I won't have to kill any of them. I doubt it. But its not an issue until the time comes."

"When will that be?"

"Soon."

"God you are so evasive."

Klaus smirked at her. "After a thousand years, I'm a master."

About twenty minutes later the cab dropped them off in front of a sketchy looking dive bar. Dimmed neon signs hung in the windows of a red-bricked building. Klaus walked towards the door, letting Caroline in first.

The bell dinged as the door opened and Caroline walked through. The bar was rather dark and empty. No one was around. Music stilled played on the jukebox near the back though. The place looked pretty battered up but in a would-be charming way. Pictures and other typical bar décor lined the walls. A man appeared behind the bar. He was a black man, who looked much older. Maybe in his 50's. He a had a thick, graying beading and glasses perched on top of his nose.

"Klaus."

"Gregory."

The two men grasped hands. It wasn't the friendliest of greetings. It was more tentative. As if this Gregory was scared of Klaus but didn't want to show it. Made perfect sense to Caroline.

"It's been a long time. Can I get you a drink?"

"Scotch." Klaus replied.

"And for your friend," he asked finally acknowledging Caroline.

"I'm fine thanks," she replied. Caroline slid onto one of the bar stools.

Gregory took out two glasses and a bottle of liquor, pouring one for Klaus and one for himself. Both of them remained standing.

"Gloria called me a while back. Said you would probably be popping by eventually," Gregory said taking a sip of the alcohol.

"Yes, naturally I stopped in Chicago first. Sorted some things out there and now I'm finally here in Manhattan," Klaus smiled.

"And you finally broke the curse." Gregory sounded awestruck. Klaus flashed his fangs at him. "So you're really going to go through with this?"

"It's been the plan all along. The final phase."

"It's not going to be easy you know? The world has changed. The world of vampires and werewolves has changed too." Gregory shook his head, chuckling to himself. "I remember the last time the werewolves had control of this city. From about 1971 to about 1983. Not New York's greatest point in history, I'll tell ya."

"Sorry I missed out," Klaus took another sip of whiskey. His tone became serious. "Where is the pack these days? The vampires were awfully easy to track down."

"They were easy because they control it all now. And they don't mind being found. They want to be out in the limelight. No, some of the pack is in Manhattan or Staten Island, but the alpha and his group spend their time upstate. You know wolves. Not big on city livin'. They like to be outside."

"I do know wolves," Klaus replied flippantly, "Guess it will have to be something dramatic to draw them out." Caroline watched Klaus smile slightly as he considered the prospects. Just then his phone buzzed in his pocket. Klaus retrieved it and checked the caller ID. His face lit up. "Ah, excuse me for a moment," he said walking out of the bar and out of earshot.

Caroline's eyes followed him out the bar. She remained on the stool, suddenly feeling a bit awkward.

"What's a nice girl like you doing with a guy like that?" Gregory asked her once Klaus was outside.

"As if I had a choice," she quipped. Gregory chuckled.

"I know how that goes. Say, when is the last time you fed?"

Caroline cocked her head at his question. Odd. But come to think of it, it was before homecoming, so at least a few days ago. Her throat did burn slightly for the taste of blood.

"I don't feed directly from people," she said in answer.

"But you don't mind human blood?" Caroline shook her head. "Here then." Gregory reached down and unlocked a blue cooler. Inside were a few blood bags. He took one out and handed it to Caroline. "I keep these around just in case."

Caroline took it gratefully and began to drink. With everything that had been going on she really hadn't thought much about feeding. Klaus was still outside on the phone.

"You also seem like a nice person. Why are _you_ helping Klaus?" Caroline asked.

"Well why are you?" Gregory countered.

"I told you I didn't have a choice. He basically kidnapped me and dragged me up here against my will."

Gregory shook his head. "No, there's something else. Something else going on with you two, I just can't read it."

"What do you mean?"

"I can usually get readings on people, situations, things like that. Vampires and wolves are a bit harder to grasp somtimes. I can sense something bigger developing here with you two."

Caroline finished off the blood bag. "Well whatever it is I have no clue. I'm here by force and _he_ doesn't bother telling me anything."

Gregory took a deep serious breath. He seemed to be considering something for a moment. He studied Caroline closely. She tried very hard not to squirm under his scrutiny. "He wants to pit the vampires against the wolves and take out the leaders of the pack so he can take it over. The pack members are descendants of his real father's pack long ago. He feels that he has some right to what is theirs and plans on staking claim. No pun intended."

"Oh my gosh," Caroline replied. It all made sense now why he had taken her to the museum the day before. Made sure she knew all those stories, all that history. It all tied into his reasons for being here.

"Well just be careful. Try to not get involved as much as you can. Everyone is expendable to Klaus. Getting mixed up with him can only lead to one end."

Caroline nodded, understanding his unspoken words. Just then Klaus walked back inside. He had a mischievous look painted across his face.

"That was your past tense boyfriend. Concerned about where you might be. All of your friends are. Don't worry though; I let them know that you were safe and sound. And would continued to be as long as they cooperated."

Caroline scowled. First of all, she was glad her friends realized she was missing and were trying to do something about it. Only not so glad because she didn't want any of them getting hurt or killed in the process. Secondly, why did Tyler call Klaus and whine to him? Clearly this sire thing was even worse than she had imagined.

"Well Gregory, I think we'll be off," Klaus said, slinging back the rest of the liquid in his class.

"Here, if you wanna make an impression on the pack, start here," Gregory took a card off the bulletin board behind him and handed it to Klaus.

"Thank you my friend," Klaus smiled, "Come on Caroline."

Caroline gave Gregory a farewell smile and slid off the stool, following Klaus toward the door.

"Oh and Klaus," he turned to face the witch again, "you might wanna toughen her up a bit before throwing her into the wolves den."

Klaus gave Caroline a once over. In return, she gave him a confused look.

"Duly noted," Klaus replied and with that they exited the bar.

The two of them walked a couple blocks waiting for another cab to come by. It was another nice day. A bit cooler than it would be in Mystic Falls this time of year.

"So Gregory was running his mouth again. He's always had a nasty habit of that. Which can sometime be fortunate and other times not so much."

So Klaus had heard their conversation. Caroline hoped that wouldn't come back to bite Gregory in the ass. He was nice person. She hoped it wasn't about to come back and bite her in the ass either.

"Yeah well, it seems like a crazy plan to me. How are you going to take out an entire pack of werewolves?"

"Dear Caroline, I think you underestimate just how strong I really am," he grinned wickedly, "plus that is where our vampire friends come in. I will convince them to help me take out the wolves."

"How?"

"It will be quite simple really. The idea of never having to worry about werewolves again is very appealing to them. I shall simply dangle it before them like a carrot on a stick."

"But Gregory said you wanted to take over the pack. Take back what you think is yours, "Caroline said, the pieces fitting together like a puzzle in her mind. "That's why you're going to kill the vampires. Because once they've done what you wanted, you'll double cross them."

"You do have your moments of brilliance darling," Klaus smirked.

Just then a cab drove by. Klaus flagged it down and they both climbed in. Caroline went back to her position of staring out the window, her head cradled in her hand. Everything was coming together for her. Klaus's plan and her unwilling role in it. He wanted to control the Manhattan vampire and wolves. Possibly even bring his hybrids into the mix. And once he had Manhattan, who knew where his ambition might lead. Gregory's words kept playing in her mind over and over. _Try to not get involved as much as you can. Everyone is expendable to Klaus. _Caroline was certainly expendable to him. She knew she was about to get caught in the crossfire of his greed and ambition. _Getting mixed up with him can only lead to one end._

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think of Gregory and his comments about Klaus and Caroline? What's going on?<br>**

**Let me know what you think! Reviews are lovely and I will always beg for them :) Also, I don't know if any of you caught this, but do you remember Gloria? The witch from the Chicago episode? Well I imagine that her and Gregory to be brother and sister. Maybe he's a little bit nicer than she was though. **

**I also have a bit of news: I'll be heading home from school tomorrow for the holidays so my updates won't be as frequent for the next couple weeks. I might update again tomorrow if I have time. Unfortunately my parents don't have internet at their house (crazy I know) so I'll only be able to update if I head out of the house for some free wi-fi time. I promise I'll try to sneak in something here and there! Until then...**

**Cheers!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! I was able to sneak out to a cafe an take advantage of free wi-fi! Here's a kind of long chapter, that hopefully will hold you over until next time! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Klaus sat back in a white and black easy chair, sipping at champagne, and glancing impatiently at the clock. She had been back in the dressing rooms for over half an hour. How long could it take to find a single bloody outfit? After leaving Brooklyn, Klaus had directed them across town. He told Caroline they needed to do some shopping. She looked more uneasy than usual and he thought she might perk up. But she didn't. He wasn't sure why he cared that her expression seemed so gloomy. Of course she was gloomy. He had 'kidnapped' her, as she kept saying, and was holding her against her will. Still, she would always seem to bounce back with a quick quip or sarcastic smile. Something else had dragged down her spirits.<p>

Maybe it was the chat she'd had with Gregory. Klaus had heard most of it even with Tyler barking in his ear about her safety. Even though he was quite loyal, that boy still needed to learn some manners. Klaus was just glad that Gregory hadn't revealed the whole story. That witch knew too much for his own good. Damn psychic powers. They were going to get him in trouble one day.

Forty-five minutes she had been in there. He stood up and began to pace back and forth. What could be taking so long? Unless, she may have compelled the sales girl helping her and made a run for it. Klaus called out to her down the dressing room hall.

"Caroline darling?"

"Yes lord and master?" She yelled back sarcastically.

"Just checking."

Klaus sat back down and continued to work on the bottle of champagne. The store he had brought Caroline to was one that specialized in "punk chic" a new fashion movement in Manhattan that had been popularized by the werewolves. As Gregory said, he needed to 'toughen' Caroline up. She couldn't walk into a werewolf bar dressed in her normal Mystic Falls high school prom queen clothes. For this particular errand she would have to look the part.

The store specialized items such as in leather dresses, adorned with spikes and studs, choker necklaces, jackets full of safety pins, and jewelry that probably required a weapons permit. It was a high fashion Goth store for those who could afford to spend a few thousand dollars per visit. He all but shoved Caroline in and instructed the sales girls to help his friend look "edgier". So for the better part of an hour now he watched sales girls fly in and out of the dressing room with dresses, skirts, shoes, and accessories.

"She looks amazing," one of the sales girls said to another. The other girl nodded in agreement.

"She had better after the amount of time this little errand has taken," Klaus commented. He waved his hand in impatiently, "Well come on, let's see."

The girls went back and he heard them tell Caroline that her "boyfriend" wanted to see her outfit. He could just picture the ill face the blonde vampire made at the use of that term.

"No! I feel completely ridiculous." She shouted out to him.

"Come now darling, I'm sure you're fine. Nothing wrong with mixing up the look." Klaus shouted back from his seat.

He heard the girls offer a couple more encouragements to her and then the door clicked open. The shop girls shuffled out, tittering secretively and casting excited glances in his direction. The girl in question was taking her sweet time though. He groaned internally at her insecurity. Who here honestly cared about how she looked? No one around to impress but him and his only hoped was that she at least looked less girly. A few moments later Caroline stepped around the corner. Klaus slowly lowered his champagne glass from his lips, his mouth gaping open, his eyes examining her from head to toe.

There was girly, blonde Caroline looking like a certifiable sex kitten. She wore a short, silver, skintight dress that left nothing to the imagination. It was strapless and stopped just few inches down her thighs. Her hands were covered in fingerless leather gloves. And the best part, the tight, black thigh high boots that hugged her legs perfectly. It look like she had simply painted her body silver and black. All Klaus could do was stare at her.

"Told ya he'd like it," the sales girl nudged Caroline.

Caroline blushed at all the attention. The girls scurried off and Caroline took a couple steps toward him. Her hips seemed to sway a little bit more as she crossed one foot slowly in front of the other.

"So, will this work for whatever you have on the agenda tonight?" She asked him.

Klaus was trying to force his eyes away, but he could seem to find a place to look that he didn't immediately start fantasizing about touching.

"That will work just fine," Klaus tried to sound nonchalant.

"Ok, well try to keep your eyes up here," she replied waving two fingers in front of her blue eyes.

He smirked and rolled his eyes. There she was. The little spit-fire.

"No problem."

Caroline ran back into the dressing room to change back into her regular clothes. The dress, boots, and accessories were wrapped up and Klaus made the purchases while she changed. Meaning he compelled the cashier of course.

The pair of them left the store and Klaus moved towards the street to hail a cab.

"Wait," Caroline said. He turned to face her. "Can't we walk for a while? I kinda would like to see this city a little bit, since I'm here and all."

Klaus nodded and rejoined her on the sidewalk. They walked silently down the busy Manhattan street. The sun was starting to set and the blue evening sky was slowly beginning to show. People dressed in suits walked by, briefcases in hand, heading home from work. Couples and friends started to fill up out door cafes. Somewhere someone was playing a saxophone. Cars honked their horns impatiently as they drove by, everyone in a hurry to get somewhere. But Klaus and Caroline just strolled along. They passed by many shop windows, all showcasing fashion or toys or the latest technological gadgets. Some of the buildings looked very old and others looked brand new. Caroline took in every detail of the city.

"This place is so different," she murmured to herself.

"Good different or bad different?" Klaus inquired.

"Just different," she replied as they continued to stroll along, "not good or bad. I've seen some not great things here, like scheming socialite vampires and smelly homeless people. But there are good things too. Beautiful things. And everyone here seems to be in love with this city in spite of all the bad stuff."

Klaus nodded at her words. "Could you ever imagine yourself in a place like this?" He wasn't sure why he asked that. But the question was out before he could think better of it.

Caroline's mouth twisted slightly in thought. "I don't know. Its just so different." She stopped in front of one of the store windows. It was tiny, surrounded by grey bricks. Inside the case was a display of expensive jewelry, diamonds, and watches. "I never imagined leaving Mystic Falls. I always thought I might go to college then come back. Get married. Work there. Help sponsor charity events and coach the cheerleading team and have kids and watch them grow up there too. But the day I became a vampire changed all that. Now I don't know what I want."

Klaus watched Caroline study the jewelry in the case. Her brows were pinched together. Her face was half frustration and half sadness. He had the overwhelming urge to reach up and smooth away the creases on her brow. But his hand remained at his side. He shouldn't care that this girl had her whole world taken away from her when she was turned. He realized he didn't know her story or anything about her for that matter.

"How were you turned?" He asked. Again ignoring the fact that he really shouldn't care.

"Last year. When Katherine murdered me."

"Katerina turned you?"

"No. Not technically. It was Damon's blood that was in my body when she suffocated me with a pillow. I died in a hospital and came back a vampire." She chuckled without humor.

Klaus just stood there, watching her. He knew what it was like to be turned against his will. The truth was, when he was turned long ago, he hadn't wanted it. None of his siblings did. But his family's unwillingness to risk their children's life is what led them to this fate. Ironic really, since neither his mother nor his father cared about _him_ at all. Somewhere along the line though, he had begun to enjoy the power of being a vampire. He relished the long years and the feeling of being unstoppable. He wanted to tell Caroline that maybe she seemed unhappy now in her fate, but she would learn to enjoy life as a vampire.

But before he could get the words out, she shook out of her self-pity, the bright smile returning to her face. He recognized the masking of emotion. She looked toward him and they walked on.

"Did you have plans before becoming a vampire?" Caroline asked. Klaus was taken aback. No one had ever asked him something like that before. No one really ever asked him anything about himself.

"No. But those days were much different from how things are now. People didn't plan much for the future. Everyone had a short life expectancy anyway. It was more about day to day survival. It was a life of constant running. To and from things."

"I guess that's how you got so good at always being one step ahead of everyone else," Caroline remarked.

"Perhaps so," Klaus smiled. They paused at a cross walk, the red electronic hand advising them not to continue. His hand brushed up again hers as they came to a stop. His fingertips lingered slightly before leaving her warmth. Klaus's stood very close to Caroline, who was gazing across the street. For some reason his hand burned to reach for hers. That brief contact had been enough to entice him for more. What was happening? Why was he feeling this way?

The light turned and the walking man signal appeared. Caroline and the other pedestrians that had gathered around them began to move. Before he knew what he was doing Klaus impulsively took her hand, drawing her back a step. She looked down at their joined hands and back up to his eyes, confusion on her face.

"Lots of people, don't want to get separated," he said with an easy smile on his face, indicating the bracelet on her wrist. Then he stepped forward, her hand still in his, and led them across the street.

It was a lame excuse, but it was only he could think of at the moment. He released her after they had made it to the other side. Caroline seemed to distance herself from him a bit after that. Klaus mentally chided himself for such a stupid move and for letting his impulsiveness gain control.

"So where are we going tonight," Caroline asked him. He was all too relieved to hear her speak, instead of letting the awkward silence drag on.

"A werewolf bar."

She stopped dead in the middle of the sidewalk. An angry pedestrian almost ran into her, glaring at her as he stopped short and then made his way around. Klaus turned back and looked at her.

"You're bringing me where?" She gaped at him. He stepped closer toward her, keeping his voice low.

"It's called The Silver Bullet. Clever right?" Klaus replied with a smirk. Caroline just frowned.

"Hilarious. I'm not going," she replied.

The smile faded from his lips. "Now you're the one who is being hilarious."

"Seriously. If there is a big vampire/werewolf war in this city, I'm not walking into a wolf's den. They'll tear me to pieces before I even get in the door."

Klaus gave her a smirk. "Oh Caroline, darling, don't worry. I will be there with you."

"Yeah right. Like I can trust you to have my back." Caroline's blue eyes flicked to the side, her head turning away in frustration.

Klaus's eyes narrowed, his expression turning serious. "Caroline I swear to you that no harm will come to you." She shook her head slightly, not believing a word he was saying. Klaus raised his fingertips to her chin, turning her face so that her eyes would meet his. "Caroline, I'm a man of my word. I promise nothing is going to happen to you."

He watched her eyes search his. He wasn't sure what she was looking for. His hand remained on her chin, gently holding her head in place.

"Fine. I believe you," she relented, rolling her shoulders back defiantly.

Klaus released her from his grasp and they continued down the street.

"So why are we going to The Silver Bullet?" She asked a moment later.

"I need to send a message to the pack leaders upstate. I need them to come into the city."

"How are you going to send this message?"

"I'll improvise when we get there."

"Great," Caroline replied, "Why's it so important for them to come down here? Why can't you go to them?"

"Just part of the plan darling, part of the plan," he responded cryptically.

Caroline rolled her eyes, not that he noticed. "You are right though."

Klaus raised his eyebrows. His interest peaked. He was right?

"About what?"

"The name. It is pretty clever." She chuckled lightly.

* * *

><p>Once they were back at the hotel, Klaus told Caroline he was leaving her in the room. She all but flipped out about the fact that separating himself from her meant that the 'stupid bracelet' attached to her arm would kill her. After she finished screeching at him, he calmly told her that he wouldn't be going far and that she would be fine.<p>

"Where are you even going?"

"No where of concern. Just be ready to go by the time I get back," Klaus had replied, flinging the door open and walking out before she could question him anymore. He headed down the stairs, deciding not to tempt his luck with the elevator, and went straight for the bar. He ordered a scotch, no ice. The bartender slid the drink toward him and he threw it back, finishing it in one giant gulp. He ordered another and the bartender obliged. By his fourth he decided to slow down a bit and sipped the brown liquor instead of gulping it down.

The truth was Klaus needed a moment away from Caroline. He had been with her every hour for the past two days, hardly having a moment alone. She was always there, watching him, asking him questions, annoying the hell out of him. He was starting to regret bringing her along in the first place.

Originally, he didn't think it would be this bothersome to have her with him. He'd traveled with females before. Rebecca had followed him around all those years, and in spite of her headstrong personality he was always able to ignore her when his temper required it. But Caroline refused to be ignored. He had hoped also, that her fear of him would keep her in line. It seemed though that she was either not afraid of him or she simply chose to ignore it. Which was stupid on her part.

There was that other part though. The part he couldn't ignore. The part of her that wasn't defiant and testy toward him. The one that slipped out when either of them let their guard down for even the smallest second. He'd seen it last night when they were talking out on the balcony. He felt it when Caroline talked about becoming a vampire and asked him about his own life. It was something he wasn't familiar with. Something he hadn't really experienced since he had made friends with Stefan during the 20s in Chicago, but different somehow.

Something needed to change though. Things couldn't continue this way. Perhaps it was mostly his fault. He really hadn't done anything in particular to her since that had been together to make her afraid of him. To make her respect him. _Loyalty born from fear. _Mikael's final words to him were playing over and over in his mind. _Nobody cares about you anymore boy._

Klaus threw back the rest of his drink. He stood up and headed back towards the elevators. It had been over a half hour since he left Caroline upstairs. She had to be ready by now. And something had to be done about her. _No more Mr. Nice Guy_, Klaus thought, borrowing a phrase from modern cinema. He was going to go upstairs and strike fear into the heart of this little blonde vampire.

* * *

><p>Caroline was glad that Klaus had left her for the time being. She needed a break. Being in his presence was intense, to say the least. It took quite a bit of energy. Sometimes he was the conniving, bloodthirsty killer Caroline had seen wreak havoc all over her hometown these past weeks. But sometimes she'd catch glimpses of something different. Someone different. Someone who maybe had actual feelings and emotions.<p>

But she couldn't let herself get caught up in that. No if she was going to survive this, this being with him, she would have to keep her guard up. She couldn't believe she had babbled to him all about her feelings of being turned into a vampire. She hadn't even told Elena or Bonnie, her best friends, about all that. But for some reason she had just found herself spilling her guts to the evil hybrid. And what was even crazier was that he showed real human concern, and spilled a bit of his own guts right back. The whole thing was throwing Caroline for a loop.

The worst part was on the street. They had brushed hands on the sidewalk, waiting for the signal to turn, and Caroline had felt a shock at the sudden contact. Something that made her want to turn her palm toward him and reach out. But that was stupid right? Then the signal turned and before she'd even hit the street, he'd grabbed her hand. Her whole hand was in his! She had felt something rush through her again, setting all her nerves on fire. And all she could do was stare dumbly at him. Why was he touching her? Why did he take her hand? Why did she not want to let go? None of it made any sense.

Caroline reflected on the afternoon as she changed back into her leather and silver dress and applied makeup. Gregory had said she was supposed to look 'tough' so she tried to do the best impression of tough she could with her limited resources. Rebecca only seemed to own so much makeup. Caroline's darkened the area around her eyes, drawing thick cat-eye like shapes with black liquid liner. She applied black mascara, a tiny bit of blush, and some clear lip-gloss. Finally, she teased her curls a bit to make them look more texturized and sprayed a bit of hairspray to hold everything in place.

She spun in front of the mirror, assessing herself. She would never be caught dead (or undead) looking like this in Mystic Falls. Everyone would wonder what the hell had happened to her. But she could admit to herself at the moment that she did feel rather sexy in this outfit. It was different, for sure, but she didn't completely hate it. And she knew Klaus had liked it too. Caroline giggled to herself as she remembered the way Klaus's jaw practically fell to the floor when she had emerged from the dressing rooms. His eyes had crept all over her body. It had thrilled her to no end to have him look at her that way. But no, she shouldn't care whether Klaus thought she was sexy or not.

She shook her head and smoothed her hands over her dress a couple more times. Just then she heard the door click open. Klaus was back from wherever he had scampered off too.

"Caroline!" He yelled up at her. He sounded angry. She wasn't sure what she had done in the past thirty minutes to piss him off when he wasn't even around her. But apparently she was going to take the blame for it.

"What?" She responded insolently, stomping downstairs in her black thigh high boots. Her hands went to her hips as she waited for whatever angry lecture was coming her way.

Klaus spun toward her, mouth open, ready to deliver some big, furious speech, but he stopped. There was that look again. His mouth hanging slightly open at her appearance, his eyes raking over her. Caroline pursed her lips together, trying to hold back the smile she felt at his reaction.

"Good you're ready," he said dumbly. "Wait here, we'll leave in a few minutes." Klaus hurried passed her and went up the stairs, taking two at a time.

* * *

><p><strong>As always leave me reviews! I definitely want to know what you think. I like this story, but I'm never as sure of it as I was with Fire and Ice<strong>.

**Cheers!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! Here is my holiday present to you...a double update! Hope all of you are enjoying the season whether you are celebrating or not! Thanks as always for the continued support! Also, I turned on the anon reviews (thanks for the suggestion!) so any of you reading without an account can now leave comments. I'd love to hear from you.**

**Hopw you all enjoy the latest!**

* * *

><p>The sun had gone down and the night was just beginning to come alive. Caroline and Klaus stood outside of The Silver Bullet. Caroline in her silver and leather and Klaus in tight ripped jeans, t-shirt, and leather jacket. She had to admit that when she saw him in the denim and leather, he looked unbelievably sexy. It was impossible not to check him out.<p>

But now all those thoughts were gone from her brain as she watched the people outside of the club. They were all werewolves. A few humans were mixed in but they looked just as intimidating. Everyone was dressed in spikes and leather. The bouncers outside were ripped as hell. They looked as if they could easily snap her neck without breaking a sweat. The girls were all dressed exactly alike, just different variations and colors of the same too-short dress. Caroline felt herself gulp, her courage getting away from her a little. The fear she had felt earlier returned, being in the presence of so many wolves.

Klaus slid his hand onto the small of her back. Caroline jumped at the contact.

"Calm down. They can smell your fear," he instructed.

"Easy for you to say. _All powerful original hybrid_," she replied through her teeth.

He leaned in closer to her, his protective hand still on her back and whispered into her ear, "Remember what I said before. No harm will come to you."

For some reason his touch and his voice made her trust him. She hoped it wasn't a foolish thing to do. Really she didn't have any other choice. The hybrid was her only ally just now. But Gregory's comments about being expendable lingered on the outskirts of her mind. After a couple of deep breaths she said "Alright, let's do this."

Klaus smiled at her bravery and took her hand. She looked at him quizzically. "Probably best if we appear to be together," he explained. Then he led her forward.

Several bouncers and a velvet rope guarded the entrance. It was a rather posh thing to have outside a supposed "dive" bar but it was only a dive in appearance. The wolves liked the juxtaposition of ruggedness and wealth. Klaus pushed to the front of the line past the bouncer and headed straight for the door. Before Caroline could comment on the move, the bouncer reached out and grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Who do you think you're going pal?" The bouncer glared at him.

Klaus spun and looked him straight in the eyes, his pupils dilating as he spoke "I wouldn't if I were you wolf."

The large man released him, the blank stare of compulsion on his face. The other bouncers tentatively began to converge on him. Klaus gave them a low growl and his eyes flashed yellow. "Problem boys?"

One of the bouncer-wolves spoke up hesitantly, "You can't bring the vamp in there. No vamps aloud."

Caroline squeezed Klaus's hand unconsciously. He squeezed back as he spoke, an evil grin across his face, "I think you can make an exception for my friend."

"We'll let fucking vamps in here over my dead body," another bouncer replied from behind them, grabbing Caroline's elbow. Before she could react though, Klaus had spun her away and switched his grasp on her hand to the wolf's arm, twisting it behind his back and breaking it. The wolf howled in pain and the others jumped back. The crowd in line turned their attention on the violent scene.

"That can be arranged. Anyone else?" Klaus snarled at the rest of the security.

The wolves backed off. None of them wanted to back down, but they wouldn't fight in a public place in front of humans. Like the flip of a switch, the angry look feel from his face and Klaus smiled at them politely taking Caroline's hand once again, and leading them through the entrance and into the bar. The whole ordeal hadn't exactly made Caroline feel any better about this plan.

Inside the speakers pumped out loud rock music. There were wall-to-wall people everywhere. Well wolves really. There weren't many humans inside. Which was probably a good thing. Caroline wondered if the humans who were there understood anything about the place they were in. Everything was red velvet and leather. The bar exuded darkness and a strange kind of animalistic sensuality. A metallic, smoky smell hung in the air. Everyone was glaring at her as Klaus led her by the hand through the crowd. They all could smell that she was a vampire.

Klaus finally stopped when they reached the bar, again using his special powers of persuasion to push those who were already there away. He let go of her hand and leaned against the bar.

"Interesting place right?" He said to her.

Caroline nodded. Klaus turned to the bar and ordered two drinks. She looked around cautiously, preparing herself for attack once again. Klaus seemed perfectly at ease. Sometimes his over-confidence was incredibly annoying. Some of the glares from the crowd had turned into appreciative glances. At least from the male half anyways. Apparently it didn't really matter that she was a vampire, she was still hot. She squeezed herself a bit closer to Klaus, placing a hand on his arm, hoping it would stave off some of the unwanted attention. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. She tried to communicate with a look that he should play along.

The bartender handed them their drinks. Two lowball glasses half filled with brown liquor. Caroline sipped hers, trying not to make a face at the taste. She wasn't really a big scotch drinker. Her eyes still squinted slightly when the liquid hit her throat.

Klaus chuckled.

"What's funny?" Caroline asked.

"You," he answered smiling.

"I don't really like scotch," she admitted.

"I didn't think you would."

"Then why did you order it?"

"Just so I could watch you make that face." Caroline elbowed him in the ribs. He just smirked and took another sip of his drink.

Caroline raised one eyebrow and then threw back the entire glass. She sat it back down firmly on the bar, cocking her head at him. Klaus mimicked her look, accepting her obvious challenge, and finished off his own drink. He signaled to the bar tender for two more.

Caroline fearlessly tossed hers back as soon as the bartender set it down. The taste still affected her slightly. Klaus followed suit. He signaled the bartender again. This time the man left them the bottle, along with the two glasses. Klaus filled hers and then his own.

"Cheers darling," he said, raising his glass to her and then bringing it to his lips.

She raised her own and then drank it back. Ten minutes later, they had finished off the bottle. Caroline was laughing loudly. She had forgotten all about being scared. Of Klaus or the wolves.

"I wanna try one of those—oh what's it called—Four Horsemen!" Caroline declared excitedly.

"Four Horsemen?"

"Yeah! It's four different whiskies mixed all together. Tyler told me about them," she said. Her shoulders dropped slightly at the mention of his name. Klaus noticed the silence that fell over her.

"What happened with you and my loyal hybrid? I thought love would conquer all." Klaus inquired. He tried to sound flippant but he was really very curious to know about her relationship.

Caroline shrugged. "I don't know. He's just changing into someone I don't know. I can handle the whole hybrid thing, but the way he's been acting, he's just not the person I fell for anymore. I can care for him as a friend, but not as a girlfriend. It's different." The alcohol was causing her to ramble a bit. Klaus nodded thoughtfully. Caroline then turned her head toward him, "I guess I could blame you for all of that. Since it all started happening ever since you turned him."

"I guess you could," Klaus replied, "I guess that also means I owe you a Four Horsemen."

Caroline smiled at him and nodded once firmly. "I guess that means you do."

Klaus returned her smile, signaling once again to the barman, his eyes not leaving Caroline's face. For some reason he felt incredibly relieved that she hadn't gotten angry with him at that moment. Not that he felt any remorse about the situation; he just didn't want her to be mad at him.

The drinks were presented to them. Caroline looked at hers a bit nervously.

"Not going to chicken out are you?" Klaus teased.

"Not a chance hybrid," she challenged.

They both picked up there drinks, looking one another in the eye with dramatically, then on the count of three gulped them down. Caroline squeezed her eyes and lips together. The bitterness burned all the way down her throat to the very bottom of her stomach. She looked over at Klaus and saw a similar expression on his face. She burst out laughing, pointing at him.

"_Now_ who's making faces!" She teased.

Klaus tried to glare at her while he choked slightly on the taste.

"I'm a thousand year old hybrid. I can hold my liquor." He defended.

Caroline continued to chuckle at him. "Uh-huh sure!"

Klaus straightened up, trying to mask the humor on his face. He glanced around them, checking out the surroundings.

"Stay here for a minute. I'll be right back," he told Caroline, who was still laughing at him.

"Ok," she shrugged and turned to the bar, her giggles subsiding. Clearly the alcohol was affecting her courage. It took vampires a little bit extra to get truly drunk, but it seemed Caroline was a much more of a light weight than others. He noticed the flush on her skin from the alcohol and the liquid courage taking over.

Klaus left her at the bar and walked off into the crowd. He hated to admit it, but he was actually having a good time with Caroline. It was amazing that she had actually gone the entire night without annoying him in some way. So far. He was enjoying their banter and their drinking games. He enjoyed the face she made every time she took a shot. The way her nose would scrunch and her brows would come together slightly. It was incredibly cute. Wait, _cute_? No, not cute. Not cute at all. He didn't mean that.

He strode through the crowd and found a spot on the wall, just far enough away where he could be invisible but still see where Caroline stood. The part of the night for fun and games was over. Now it was time to do what they came here to do. Now it was Caroline's turn to do what she unknowingly came here to do.


	7. Chapter 7

Caroline stood at the bar alone, waiting for Klaus to return. Where had he even gone anyways? She could feel the effects of the alcohol working through her veins. A nice, happy buzz. It would take a lot more for her to get completely drunk. Although maybe it wasn't such a great idea for her to be drunk. She needed to stay on her guard: her guard against the werewolves and her guard against Klaus.

She felt it slowly slipping on Klaus though. She was having fun with him. Who would have guessed that he actually had a nice non-evil laugh? Caroline wagered that he hadn't laughed at anything genuinely in his entire existence.

Just then, some beefy, biker looking wolf sidled up next to her.

"Hey beautiful," he smiled at her.

Caroline gave him a polite half-grin. "Hi."

"I saw you drinking before, you sure can knock em back." The guy's eyes raked over her body enthusiastically.

"Thanks." Caroline tried to turn away from him.

"Let me get your next one."

"No thanks." She turned her body away from him. A clear move of rejection.

"Why not?" The wolf persisted. Where was Klaus?

Caroline looked at him seriously. Her hand on her hip. "Because, I have a boyfriend."

The wolf gave grinned coolly. "That wasn't my question."

Caroline glared at him. She decided she would just go hide in the ladies room and wait a while until Klaus would be back. She stepped away, but the wolf grabbed her roughly by the elbow.

"Come on blondie," he sneered in her face, "I've never been with a vamp before. Might be fun."

"Take your damn hands off of me," she growled at him.

"Make me, blood sucker."

Caroline rose to the challenge. Her eyes turned back and her fangs dropped. She hissed at him fiercely. He released and took half a step back. The wolves behind him, his friends obviously, took a step forward.

"Well boys, looks like we're gonna have to teach little miss bloodsucker here some manners," he cracked his knuckles menacingly.

Caroline stood at the ready, baring her fangs, waiting for them to make a move. Adrenaline and fear pumped through her. One bite and she would be done. And judging by the lascivious nature of the wolf's previous statement, a bite probably wasn't the worst they would do to her.

A moment later four wolves were on her. Caroline managed to dodge them, but another caught her by her hair and dragged her back. She hissed in pain and spun around. The other wolves converged holding onto her by her arms. She was strong, but not strong enough to escape the grasp of four full-grown werewolves.

She screamed out, but no one cared. No one even looked at them. She was in a bar full of werewolves and not a friend in sight. Where the hell was Klaus? Why couldn't he hear her? He'd promised!

Then suddenly, a growl sounded behind them. The music stopped. The wolves turned Caroline around to face the threat. Everyone froze and looked in the direction of the feral sound. It was Klaus. He stood there, eyes yellow, wolf and vampire fangs bared, ready to attack.

"Now boys, you aren't being very nice to the lady," Klaus purred sinisterly at them.

The wolf that had approached Caroline before, nodded to the man on his left, the only one of them not holding onto her. He nodded back then lunged for Klaus. Klaus side stepped him, then grabbed his head with both hands. There was a sickening crack and the wolf fell to the floor. Everyone collectively held their breath for a moment and then—it was on.

Wolves lunged at Klaus left and right. He dodged them effortlessly, killing some and merely incapacitating others. Then men who held Caroline continued to drag her back away from the main area. She fought and kicked and tried to pull her way free. Suddenly, she reared her head back and struck out, sinking her fangs into the one on the right. He released her immediately, a knee-jerk reaction to the pain. She used that moment to lean back on the other wolf and kick out with both legs at the one she had just bitten. He flew back and knocked down a few people along the way.

The wolf still holding on jerk her around roughly and struck out at her. She leapt back as much as she could with his hand still around her wrist. Her other hand swung around and she raked her nails down the side of his face. He yelled in pain and glared at her, his grip tightening. Caroline knew she would bare bruises in the shape of his fingers later on.

Then like lightening, the wolf had her pinned up against the wall. His teeth were bared. Not just his regular teeth, his wolf teeth. Caroline's eyes went wide. She had thought Klaus was the only one who could change half form or control his change at all when there wasn't a full moon. Apparently she was wrong. She kicked her legs out, her knee connecting with his ribs. He doubled over releasing her. Caroline scrambled to her feet in attempt to escape. But then he grabbed her from behind and the next moment, she was flat on the ground, staring up at a very angry werewolf.

Klaus had been tearing through every werewolf that came at him. The more the better, he thought as he cracked another neck. These wolves would learn to fear him even before he became their leader. The crowd was beginning to feel less and less brave. The fighting was coming to a close. Klaus realized that he hadn't seen Caroline since he made the first kill. Suddenly, he was concerned. The momentary distraction left him open and he felt a fist connect with his face. His jawed rattled slightly. He snarled and tore into the wolf that had just punched him, ripping the heart from his chest. He needed to find Caroline. As if on cue, he heard her scream over the noise of the fight. Enough of this.

With inhuman ease, he jumped straight up onto the bar and glared down at the crowd.

"Enough," he bellowed. The werewolves all turned and looked up at him. He searched around and saw Caroline at the far end of the bar, held tightly by two wolves.

"If no one else wants to die tonight, release the vampire."

The crowd shifted their gazes towards the two wolves who held firmly onto Caroline. The two men looked back at the crowd and then at each other, trying to decide what everyone else wanted them to do. Slowly, they released their grip on Caroline. She made her way quickly towards Klaus as the crowd parted to let her pass. Klaus jumped down and met her on the floor. She glared daggers at him.

"What the fuck are you?" The man behind the bar asked. Klaus turned toward him, smiling.

"I'm glad you asked that," he spun back towards the crowd, "I'm an Original vampire. I'm also a hybrid. Half vampire- half werewolf, which makes me the most powerful being to walk the Earth." Klaus paused for dramatic effect, letting his words sink in. After a moment he continued. "I'm here to offer you the chance to become like me. To become stronger and better than any other wolf packs in existence. To become stronger, than even the vampires."

This statement got their attention. Murmurs began to spread throughout the bar. Klaus was pleased.

"Tell your alphas what you've seen here. Let them know what is coming. Make a choice. Which side do you want to be on?" With that closing remark, Klaus strode towards the exit, with Caroline following behind him. Once again the wolves parted to let them pass.

Out on the street it was as if nothing unusual was occurring inside. Restless patrons waited outside the velvet rope as drunken club goers stumbled by laughing and yelling. Klaus turned to Caroline, a big smile on his face.

"Well done," he said.

Caroline looked up at him. Her jaw was clenched and her nostrils flared in anger. "Just get a cab. I want to go."

Klaus turned away from her and walked out to the street to hail a cab. Caroline remained on the sidewalk, her arms crossed over her chest. Finally, a checkered car pulled up to the curb. The blonde vampire stomped forward and flung the door open, almost hitting Klaus in the process. She jerked the door closed before he could slide in. He moved quickly to the opposite door and climbed in before the cab could pull away. Once inside he muttered the name of the hotel to the driver and they took off down the busy street.

Caroline kept her head turned firmly away from him, her arms still crossed in anger, her expression pinched together. Klaus watched her from the corner of his eye. The entire ride was completely silent.

By the time they made it back to the hotel. Klaus had worked himself up into a fit of annoyance. Damn Caroline. He was so happy before, when they had left the bar. He had accomplished every thing he had meant to. Why was she ruining this for him with her bad attitude? Why was he letting her?

He stomped through the lobby ahead of her and ran up the stairs to the room. As soon as he entered the suite he flung himself down on the large couch. He needed at least a few moments away from her to calm down. But he wasn't getting them. Not two seconds later he heard the door open and then slam shut and a very angry blonde vampire was standing in front of it.

"I can't believe you did that." Caroline yelled. She stood next to the couch where he sat, her hands on her hips.

"Which part is hard for you to comprehend? The part where I killed a bunch of wolves or the part where I offered them eternal glory?"

"No, the part where you set me up on purpose to start your little fight for you," she snapped at him. Damn it. She _had_ figured it out.

It had been his plan since he had decided to go to the bar. He'd taken Caroline out shopping so she would look enticing enough for one of the werewolves to come onto her. He figured the fight would break out one-way or another. Whether a wolf picked it with him to get to her or she started it herself.

"Very smart. Well you served your purpose satisfactorily so thank you," Klaus said to her by way of closing the argument. Caroline wasn't having it.

"Excuse me, but I'm not here to do whatever it is you want me to do. I'm not here so you can, quite literally, throw me to the wolves," Caroline yelled at him.

Klaus shot to his feet and stepped toward her. "Wrong! You forget that I brought you here, you are my prisoner and you will do whatever it is I want you to do."

"Or what? You aren't going to kill me, because then you lose your bargaining chip in Mystic Falls."

Klaus loomed over her his jaw ticking against each word, "There are worse things I could do than just killing you."

Caroline returned his stare, squaring her jaw. "Try me."

He stood there for a moment, looking down at her. His chest heaved up and down with irritated breaths. His mind raced as he tried to decide what to do about his insolent little prisoner.

"Caroline, it has been a long evening. I suggest you go to bed before something happens that you will regret," he sneered.

She glared at him a moment longer then spun on her heels and rushed out of the sliding glass door, slamming it behind her. Apparently she would be spending another night on the balcony.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you guys think about what Klaus did to Caroline? Hope I wrote the action parts ok I feel like I'm bad at that. Leave me reviews and let me know what you all think. I'm so glad you like it so far! :) Also I've been Tumblr-ing about my writing process and being slightly spoilery about this story so if you wanna know before the updates go follow Cicadaawritesthings<strong>

Cheers!


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Hope you all are well and had a wonderful holiday :) Here's a new update for you all. Just another reminder that Anon reviews are on now for those of you readers who don't have accounts. I've also been updating my writing blog Cicadaawrites things, since I can actually update that from my phone. Oh how I miss internet access! Well enough about me, hope you enjoy...I think you will *wink wink***

* * *

><p>Klaus couldn't sleep. He was still angry as hell. He had tossed and turned in the giant king sized bed for hours but couldn't seem to get comfortable. Damn it! What had happened to him? He could name all of the various methods of torture he had discovered over the centuries for getting people to do what he wanted. But as soon as he thought of doing any of those things to Caroline, something twisted in his gut.<p>

So what was he supposed to do if clearly he had lost his nerve? She was right when she said he wouldn't kill her. He couldn't. Not yet. And hell, if he couldn't even cause her pain how would he actually kill her. When the time came it would just have to be quick, so he wouldn't have time to question himself.

But he didn't want to think about that now. That was far, far into the future. He needed to worry about the present. Then he had an idea! He would just tie her up and lock her in a closet for a few days. Starve her of blood. That way he wouldn't technically be inflicting pain, it would just be a happy side effect. Yes he could deal with that. Then he would get a break from her constant nagging and she would learn to behave and shut up.

Well, he thought, why wait? He was awake anyways, might as well interrupt the little blonde terror's gentle repose and start her punishment now. Klaus jumped out of bed and headed down the stairs and out towards the balcony. He saw Caroline curled up in the same gigantic lounge chair she had slept in the night before. Her boots and gloves had been removed and lay on the floor beside her. As he stepped outside he noticed she was shaking violently. When he stood before her he saw she was paler than usual, a sickening gray tint to her coloring, and her skin was clammy and drenched in sweat.

Caroline's eyes flicked up toward him. "Go away," she croaked.

Klaus crouched in front of her, his eyes examining her colorless face. "Caroline what is wrong with you?"

She turned over, weakly, to face away from him. "I said go away." Her voice sounded so small.

Klaus reached out his hand to brush her hair back but then stopped short. He noticed the hair at the base of her neck was matted and clumped together, covered in dark liquid. He brushed it aside. There at the back of her neck, was a large bite mark. A werewolf bite. Caroline had been bitten by one of the wolves and, due to her age, she was slipping away quicker than an older vampire would.

"Caroline, you were bitten," Klaus spoke to her, "why didn't you tell me?"

"Why would you care? You threw me into that fight, why would you care if I died because of it?" Caroline's words were fierce, but she sounded so tiny. Klaus could feel a small twinge in his chest. He tried to push it away.

"A couple more hours and you'll be dead," he assessed.

"Guess you won't have to worry about me anymore."

Klaus stared at the back of her head. She continued to shudder, her thin shoulders shifting uncomfortably. He stood up and then scooped her up into his strong arms. She immediately curled into his chest. He opened the glass door and carried her back into the suite and up to the loft, gently laying her down on the bed. He left her there for only a few moments, running over to the bathroom, and then returned with a few wets rags and some towels.

Klaus set the towels down on the table and then gently lifted her into a sitting position. Caroline groaned in pain at the movement. He brought his wrist to his mouth, his fangs dropped and he bit down hard, opening up his veins. He extended his wrist in front of Caroline's mouth.

"Drink," he instructed. Caroline shook her head slightly.

"Caroline. You are going to die and my blood is the only cure. You have to drink," he coaxed, holding his opened wrist closer to her lips.

Her mouth connected with his skin and he felt the pulled of the liquid through his arm. Caroline's lips were soft on his wrist as she drank down his blood. His other hand unconsciously rose to brush the curls from out of her way. A few moments later he quietly removed himself from her, wiping the blood from her face. She lay back, contented.

Now because of his blood, Caroline wouldn't die. Klaus let her sit there for a while, the blood working its way into her system. Already her color was coming back a bit, the pink returning to her lips and cheeks. He moved her forward again so that he could clean the bite wound at the back of her neck. He tied her hair back and began wiping away the clotted blood around the bite.

"Hey, how did you get so good at this?" Caroline murmured woozily.

Klaus smirked to himself. "I had a sister remember? We were all each other had for a long time."

"I didn't know that wolves could half-change without the full moon," Caroline said.

So that was what happened. Klaus was piecing together what had occurred during the bar fight, when he and Caroline had been separated. "The alpha line can. I'm guessing that was the Alpha's son you were speaking with earlier tonight."

"Always so much to learn about this whole supernatural thing," Caroline replied. She sucked in a breath when he hit a tender spot. Klaus finished cleaning the wound, and then ran another cool rag across her forehead and cheeks, cleaning off the sticky sweat as much as he could. When he was done he got up and placed the towels and rags back in bathroom.

Klaus came back around the corner, finding Caroline already asleep on top of the covers. He lay down beside her on his back, looking her over. She was already much improved. The clammy sick quality of her skin gone and the color continued returning bit by bit. Apparently his blood was working quickly through her system.

Caroline's eyes fluttered open for a bit. Her brow furrowed in frustration.

"Do you know why I was so mad at you?" She asked him.

He turned on his side to face her. "Because you were hurt because of me?"

"No," she shook her head, "because you promised that I wouldn't be. Because you lied. Because you told me to trust you and I did and you made me regret that."

Her word's tore at his heart. Her face was serious and disappointed. That look hurt him even more. He didn't understand why her opinion mattered so much to him. But he didn't want her to look at him that way anymore. He just couldn't take it. He reached his fingertips towards her brow and smoothed away the wrinkles the there, his palm coming to rest on her cheek. Then he did something he hadn't done in almost a thousand years.

"I'm sorry Caroline. I'm sorry I put you in danger when I told you I wouldn't. I promise not to ever do it again." Klaus could probably count the amount of times he had truly felt remorseful on one hand. The words were falling from his lips without his permission but he couldn't get himself to stop. Anything, he would say anything to get that look off her face.

"And I'm supposed to believe you this time?"

She had him there. He usually prided himself on being a man of his word, but he couldn't lie, sometimes he did alter things so they would fit his way. But before he could think to say anything she gave him a half smile. "Well I guess you're lucky I'm generous with second chances."

Klaus returned her smile. Grateful that she no longer had that disappointed look on her face.

"Why is it so important," she asked him, "is it just a revenge thing?"

Klaus removed his hand from her face. The whole situation was becoming much to intimate. He was starting to feel slightly uncomfortable.

"No," he finally admitted, "no not just revenge. I wanted to secure a place for my family, when I awaken them all. Now that Mikael is dead and it is safe. We always held positions of power throughout the centuries. The opportunities that presented themselves here in Manhattan seemed perfect. We can build a life here."

Caroline nodded thoughtfully. "Where is your family?"

"Well they are currently under the possession of your friend Stefan."

"You gave them to Stefan?"

"No he stole them from me."

"Probably to protect Elena. He still loves her," Caroline commented, the sound of sleep slipping into her voice and the fever still affecting her mind. "Seems like everyone needs a bargaining chip."

"I'd appreciate you not giving away any of that information to your friends," Klaus told her.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone that you actually have a heart," Caroline teased. "Your secret's safe with me." She placed her hand on his chest.

Caroline's smile was warm and genuine. Klaus appreciated her easiness. It was difficult for him to admit that he really did care about his family. But admitting it all to Caroline was so easy.

Then suddenly she leaned toward him and placed her lips on his.

He jerked in surprise at the contact. It took a moment for him to realize what he was even happening. Caroline Forbes was kissing him. Vampire Barbie. His kidnapped prisoner and enemy. She was kissing him and, to his surprise, he was kissing her right back.

He followed her lead and covered her lips with his own. They were just as soft as he had imagined when they were on his wrist. His hand slid up from her cheek to tangle in her hair. He pushed her head a bit closer to his own, feeling like she wasn't close enough. As he did, her mouth opened slightly and he slid his tongue between her lips. She tasted warm and sweet, like honey. The longer he kissed her the more he craved it. He had no idea why she had started this but it felt as if he should have been doing this all along. Her hand came up and gently rested on his torso. He felt the burn of her touch through the fabric of his t-shirt. It only got worse as her fingers slipped under the hem and began to feather around his stomach. Their mouths separated briefly and Caroline gasped for breath.

They stared into each other's eyes. Both searching for an answer to what had just happened. Seconds passed, but it felt like years, neither of them saying a word. The only sound was their breathlessness from kissing. Finally Klaus broke the silence. He could only think of one thing to do.

"Goodnight Caroline," he whispered, moving quickly from the bed and speeding down from the loft.

* * *

><p>Caroline awoke the next morning on an unfamiliar bed. Oh wait, no, it was the hotel bed. She was in the hotel room still. She felt as if she were hung-over. Her head pounded and her body ached. Slowly the events of the night started to come back to her. Going to the Silver Bullet with Klaus. The copious amounts of drinking. The bar fight. Getting bitten by a werewolf. The fight with Klaus. Getting sick alone on the balcony. Klaus finding her and taking care of her. Their talk. Their <em>kiss<em>.

Her eyes widened at that realization. The kiss. She had kissed him. She had forgotten it for a moment. Or really, she had just thought it was a dream. Everything from last night seemed hazy and unclear from the fever. But they _had_ kissed. She could barely remember why she had even decided to do it. It must have been a side effect of the bite. But his kiss had been soft and strong and ever so tantalizing. Her fingers unconsciously went to her lips as she remembered the feel of his mouth on hers. Damn it. And he had kissed her back!

She slipped off the bed gingerly, her muscles feeling sore, and peered over the wall of the loft. Klaus was nowhere to be seen or heard. Strange. He at least was in the hotel, because Caroline was still wearing the binding bracelet and she was still alive. She decided that she needed a shower. She could feel the gross fever residue that coated her skin and especially wanted to get the werewolf smell off her body. Caroline removed the silver dress that she had worn and slept in all night and tossed it on the bed. It smelled like smoke and blood. She scurried towards the shower, just in case Klaus made an appearance at that moment.

Caroline turned on the hot water and let it glide over her. It felt so nice and relaxing. The steam began to gather and the warmness began to loosen her muscles. Last night had been such a close call and she was thankful to be alive. It was funny how she had Klaus to thank for bother of those situations. She lathered up the shampoo and began washing her hair.

Speaking of, why had Klaus even bothered to save her? He could have just let her die then and there and had been rid of her. Of course he would have lost his bargaining chip, but it's not like anyone back home would figure out she was dead for a while. Maybe he wasn't the cold, heartless murderer he pretended to be. Or maybe she just wanted to believe that.

She recalled their conversation from the night before and all the fun that they had been having. Caroline smiled to herself when she remembered the four horseman shot and the face he made and tried unsuccessfully to hide. He seemed to always be doing that. Hiding his real self. Not letting his humanity out and actually feeling things. Caroline rinsed her hair out and stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around herself and heading back to the bedroom to change.

She decided that her new plan was to figure out Klaus. The real Klaus. The one that no one else knew. She was determined to get to the bottom of this original hybrid mystery. Maybe there was something there that her and her friends had been missing all along.

But Caroline never got her chance that day. After she dressed, she went downstairs and waited for Klaus to return. After about an hour, she got bored and turned on the TV. After an hour of channel flipping she called down to the front desk to inquire if they had seen him. Another hour passed and she decided she was hungry, so she ordered some junk food from room service. Caroline spent the day nibbling on food and channel surfing. The sun started to go down and she began to worry. She had no idea where Klaus had gone and no way of contacting him. Klaus had disconnected all of the outside lines from their room anyways so that she couldn't make any calls to Mystic Falls.

The television was playing some sappy movie, but she wasn't paying attention to it. Instead she was now up and pacing around the suite, feeling bored and restless being stuck in the room. She hated waiting and wondering. It would be nice if she at least had someone else to talk to. But Klaus had also cut off that option by telling her that he would kill anyone she was caught speaking with just in case she tried to solicit help from them. Where could he have even gone in the hotel that Caroline couldn't find him?

Caroline flopped back down on the couch and stared up at the ceiling. Her mind began to drift back to the kiss. Every time she had completely forgotten it, it would pop back up again. She would get a squeamish feeling that was part excitement and part embarrassment. Excitement at the fact that he had clearly responded to her kissing him. The way he grabbed her head and pressed her into him sent chills through her body. Even just the memory of it made her feel warm.

But she was embarrassed that she kissed him altogether. Her enemy: The evil original hybrid psycho. Maybe it was a good thing Klaus seemed to be MIA today. How was she even going to face him?

"You're forgetting Caroline, the most important thing," she said out loud to herself, "why were you even kissing him in the first place?"

Why was she? It _had_ to be fever induced craziness right? She didn't actually like him. Did she?

Her inner musings were interrupted by the sound of a slamming door. Klaus had finally decided to make an appearance. He glanced at her on the couch and immediately went for the bar in the kitchen.

"Hey," Caroline called to him, "where have you been all day?"

Klaus just glared at her. He poured himself a drink and then walked towards the stairs.

"Excuse me!" Caroline tried again, "where were you?"

"No where," Klaus growled over his shoulder, stomping up the steps.

And that was all he said to her for the next two days. It only took Caroline one of those days to finally figure out that he was ignoring her. And it was easy to guess the reason why. Kissing him had been a big mistake.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think! I love reading those reviews when I'm sitting around bored at home! :)<strong>

**Also, one thing I wanna say, that I've noticed as this story develops: Klaus may get a little OOC sometimes, or at least seem to be. From my writing pov, I think that if Klaus was ever to fall in love, he would so head first and very badly, not really giving a lot of thought to his actions. I always remember what Mikael said about him being "impulsive" so every thing he feels about Caroline tends to be that way. And I loved writing the above scene, where he takes care of her. I also think that actions like this show the more human side of him, maybe a glimpse of what he was like before becoming a vampire and going through everything he went through. Our dear Caroline just brings that out in him. :)**

**Ok, done babbling haha.**


	9. Chapter 9

Klaus was being a coward and he knew it. He had been avoiding her for the past two days. Which was made all the more difficult by the fact that they currently occupied the same hotel room. He toyed around with the idea of getting her another room, but he didn't want to risk having her out of sight for too long, in case she tried something. At least that was what he was telling himself.

The truth was, he needed to be away from her. For both their own good. He couldn't let what was happening to continue to happen. Meaning he couldn't let these feelings for Caroline continue. God damn it! If she hadn't kissed him everything would have been fine. He didn't need this complication, especially not when he was so close to his goals. He couldn't send her back to Mystic Falls now though, she knew too much about him and his plans.

Caroline couldn't become important to him. He couldn't spend his time worrying about her. If she became something he cherished it meant she became something that his enemies could take away. She would be a chink in his armor. Klaus could only care about the things he could control, his plans, and his family.

He spent most of his time away from her, but within the hotel, either in the bar or the lounge or in the bar across the street. He fed on a couple hotel guests once or twice, not killing anyone though. He still needed to keep some sort of look out for her. He compelled the staff not to let her know anything about his comings and goings. The vampires had reported to him that the message to the wolves was received. It would only be a matter of time before the alphas would make a move. Once again, everything was going according to plan.

He also made a call to Mystic Falls again to check on things there. The hybrids were fine. The doppelganger was fine. No one had left the town or attempted to since Klaus had made his threats. The only bad bits of news were that Stefan was still missing with his family hidden away and there was still no word or sign of Rebecca.

Still he persevered, trying not to think of Caroline. When he had to be around her, he ignored her as much as possible. If she was downstairs he would be in the loft, if she was in the loft, he would be downstairs or outside. He always tried to come back well after she would be asleep. Sleeping arrangements were never really sorted, since their first couple nights together Caroline had ended up just sleeping wherever she happened to pass out.

But maybe he shouldn't have been thinking on it so much. "It" being the kiss they had shared. After all, she was recovering from a werewolf bite. She could have been hallucinating. She could have thought he was Tyler. Although that thought made him grind his teeth together unhappily. He didn't want to think she had been imagining anyone but him when her perfect lips had collided with his.

Just the thought of her touching him again set him on fire. That was the reason he needed to stay away from her most of all. They were two completely different beings. Klaus didn't deny that he was violent and ambitious and impulsive. Caroline was none of those things. Except maybe equally as impulsive, but in a different way. He knew that if he let his desire get the better of him it would not end well. It was better to leave well enough alone. He would not think of Caroline or her lips or her skin…or at least he would try.

But of course, Caroline couldn't keep her damn mouth shut. After the second day she had had it. Klaus rose the next morning, which would be the third morning of ignoring the little blonde vampire, but she had other plans.

"Are you ever going to tell me what you've been up to?"

There was Caroline seated in one of the easy chairs, looking up at him. It was clear she had been waiting there for a while to ambush him. He walked down the stairs, not making acknowledgment of her as he headed for the door. Caroline flashed by him and blocked the door with her body.

"No! Damn it! This is stupid. I won't sit in here bored out of my mind in this damn hotel room any longer. I swear to god I will start running. I don't care about the stupid bracelet. If I die at least I don't have to put up with being in here anymore." Caroline's rant came out fast and loud. Klaus stared at her, trying to keep his distance.

"Get out of my way Caroline," he replied, ignoring everything she had just said.

"No. I've seen this before. I've done this a million times. This is about the kiss."

Klaus noticed her voice waiver slightly at the end of her sentence. He remained resolved though. "What are you on about?"

Caroline rolled her eyes and let out and exasperated breath. "Look we kissed. It's not a big deal. It was a long night and I had the wolf bite and it was nothing. A mistake."

_Nothing. A mistake. _Wasn't that the same conclusion Klaus had been coming to for the past two days? Why did it feel like a punch to the jaw when he heard her say it?

"Caroline, get out of my way," he responded coldly. She looked straight into his eyes.

"Make. Me."

He'd had enough; he grabbed her roughly by the arm and dragged her back into the room, flinging her onto the couch. He stalked quickly towards the door but she was up and in front of him again in the blink of an eye. He growled at her and she hissed in return, both of them baring their fangs.

"You're acting like a child," he snarled at her.

"Well you're acting like a spineless teenage boy!"

His eyes narrowed, "What did you just say to me?"

"You heard me!"

"You impertinent little vampire. You forget your place."

"Well please inform me. Exactly what is my place?"

That was it. She asked for it. Klaus grabbed her firmly again by the arm, dragging her towards him. He snarled down at her, piercing her with his yellow eyes. Her black ones stared back up at him just as defiant as ever. Her body was flush against his. The tension rose as they stared each other down and began to mix with something else. He heard her breath quicken and he watched her chest heave. His head unconsciously leaned toward hers, his mouth opening ever so slightly as if he was about to—

"Excuse me, are we interrupting?"

Klaus whipped his head towards the voice. It was Charles and two other vampires. They had brought a human with them as well. Klaus released Caroline and straightened, painting an easy smile on his face.

"Not at all. To what do I owe the pleasure of your unannounced visit?"

"A gift, my lord," Charles responded stepping forward. He took the human girl's hand and presented her. "She is very beautiful, is she not?"

Klaus circled the girl predatorily, inspecting her. Caroline watched him. The girl was no more than eighteen. She had ridiculously long blonde hair, perfectly straightened. She was also tall and thin and wispy. She looked like she could be a model.

"Her name is Stephanie," Charles continued.

Klaus looked at Stephanie and smiled wickedly. He welcomed the sudden distraction. "Well Stephanie, shall we get better acquainted?"

Stephanie smiled back and gave him a once over. Her expression looked like she thought she had just won the lottery. Caroline rolled her eyes and then, in a very mature move, stomped away from the group and headed out towards the balcony. Klaus ignored her, or at least pretended to, as he led Stephanie towards the couch and sat her down.

The wind outside blew through Caroline's hair in a familiar way. She'd spent so much time on this balcony since they had arrived here. It had become her own personal getaway whenever she was angry or upset. She wished Bonnie were around to mock the blonde blood bag with her. Everyone always thought Bonnie was the nicest of their trio, but she could say some pretty mean things when the situation called for it. Like the kind of things one says to make one's friend feel better when the guy she likes is getting cozy with another girl. A girl that was probably prettier than you. All of it happening right in front of you.

Caroline shook her head uncomfortably. Hang on a second. Had she just admitted to liking Klaus? Klaus? The same Klaus that tried to kill her and all of her friends repeatedly? The same Klaus she had practically broken up with her boyfriend over? She peered back inside. Through the glass door she saw the hybrid in question at Stephanie's neck, while the other two vampires conversed with him. She groaned and turned back towards the skyline.

Yep, that Klaus. That's the one.

Clearly she just had that thing right? That syndrome? What was it called? When you fell for your kidnapper. There was no other explanation. She had to be feeling this way because he was about the only person she'd had any contact with for the past week. Ok so he was sexy and sometimes fun and normal and it felt amazing when they had kissed and even more amazing when they had argued. But that was beside the point. It was probably just a break-up symptom. She was feeling vulnerable. And she was on the rebound. Yes, that was totally it, she decided. She had the kidnapping syndrome and was feeling vulnerable and none of these feelings were valid. That's probably what Bonnie or Elena would tell her if they were here.

They would also be helping her escape from this hell that she was currently in.

Behind her, the glass door slid open and shut. She twisted around and saw Charles coming to stand next to her. He gave her a big, charming smile. His dark eyes shining in the sunlight.

"Hello Caroline, how are you today?"

Caroline returned his smile politely. "Fine. You?"

"I'm well as always," he replied. They stood there in silence for a couple moments. "Did you not want to join in for the meal?"

"No. Thank you." She continued to stare out at the buildings.

"Seemed like you and Niklaus were having a bit of a disagreement when we walked in. If you don't mind me mentioning it."

Caroline sighed heavily. "No. It was nothing."

"I have to ask, are you and Niklaus…"

"No!" Caroline exclaimed, "No! Definitely not." Charles chuckled slightly at her outburst. She glanced at him. "Why do you _have_ to ask?"

He gave her a nervous smile; looking down at his feet for a moment, then back up again. "Because you are very beautiful. And Niklaus is very powerful. I wouldn't want to step on any toes."

Caroline nodded in understanding. Charles was coming onto her. In a very frank and old-fashioned sort of way. A more direct way. More guys should be like that, she thought.

"Well thanks," she replied, not knowing what else to say.

"So will you be going back to Virginia anytime soon?" Charles asked.

Caroline opened her mouth to answer, but then stopped herself. She recalled the advice that Klaus had given her the first night they had met the Manhattan vampires. That she should be careful how much she revealed to them. Charles seemed nice, but how much did she really know about him? She wasn't good at this game of intrigue like Klaus was. She wasn't sure what she should and shouldn't reveal. What might be used against her.

"We'll see. For now I'm just enjoying my time in the city," Caroline replied. She hoped it was diplomatic enough.

"Well I hope it's for a long time," he winked at her. It was incredibly cheesy. Caroline stifled a laugh. "Perhaps Niklaus will allow me to take you out. Give you a chance to see the city properly eh?"

Caroline smiled. She doubted it. Very much. And even if _Niklaus _would let her go it's not like she could get more than 50 feet away from him without keeling over.

"I suppose I should tell you the real reason we dropped by, aside from the blood gift," Charles said changing the subject. Caroline looked at him quizzically. "Tomorrow night we are having a special charity gala at our home. My and my sister's home I mean. It's an event to support the blood banks here in New York."

Caroline snickered. "Vampires putting on a charity event for blood banks?"

Charles chuckled along with her. "Yes, we call it our little ironic joke. Since they do provide a valuable service to us. All of New York vampire society will be there, along with many prominent members of the human social circles. Every one gets dressed up. There's dancing and champagne. It's all very elegant."

Caroline smiled and shook her head. Charles was just too charming for his own good. The gala did sound like a good time.

"I don't have anything to wear. No gowns or anything like that," she admitted. She doubted that after the way they had been fighting, Klaus would be willing to take her on another shopping excursion.

"Yes of course. Well, I have an answer to that," he replied, "Claudia would like you to come over early. She was absolutely enchanted by you when she met you. She'd love to turn you into her own bit of a project. Turn you into a real vampire socialite." Caroline looked at him skeptically. She didn't want to be turned into anyone's project. Especially not Claudia's. "Now don't be offended. She'd simply like to offer you a gown to wear and the chance to be pampered. If it were up to me, I think you are perfect just as your are."

Again with another cheesy line. She couldn't help but smile at his effort.

"Ok then, I'll let her do her worst."

"Excellent," Charles grinned. Just then his friend came out onto the balcony and suggested that it was time to go. Stephanie was cleaning off her neck and wounds in the bathroom.

Caroline followed them back inside. She stood back as they bid Klaus farewell. The other vampire led Stephanie from the room, Caroline was grateful that she would be out of sight. Charles hung back for a moment approaching Caroline again.

"Shall we say seven o'clock? Give you and Claudia a bit of time together?" He asked her.

"Seven. Ok." Caroline agreed.

Charles leaned in and gave Caroline a quick peck on the cheek. She was a bit taken aback at his forwardness. But she smiled all the same. He nodded to Klaus and then left the hotel suite.

Caroline glanced over at Klaus. His fangs were still visible and blood stained the corners of his lips.

"Enjoy your meal?" She asked sardonically.

"Quite," he smirked, licking the blood from his lips.

Caroline rolled her eyes and headed up to the loft. A few minutes later Klaus heard the shower running. He sat back down on the couch and exhaled loudly. He was frustrated beyond belief.

What had been happening out there between Charles and Caroline? They had been talking and laughing together. And then he had kissed her as he left. Like they were long time friends. He didn't trust Charles. There was something about that vampire that he knew wasn't going to be any good for him. He told himself it had nothing to do with Charles's obvious interest in Caroline. However, he wouldn't think twice about ripping the vampire's arms off if he ever touched her again.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you guys think? Thoughts? Opinions? Theories?<br>**

**We'll see what happens :) Until next time...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Happy 2012 guys! New Chapter for you all! This story is getting long. I'm at 50,000 words and I'm still not quiet finished! But thanks for all the looong reviews from last time. I loved reading them all :)**

* * *

><p>Klaus continued ignoring Caroline up until it was time to head out for the charity gala. Charles had pompously informed Klaus that he should arrive a bit early. He was dressed in a sleek tuxedo that he'd had tailored specially earlier that day. At least procuring a tuxedo gave him something to do while staying clear of his blonde companion. Caroline bounded down the stairs wearing the same clothes she had been in all day. Klaus groaned inwardly.<p>

"I told you to be ready by 6:30," he admonished.

"I am," she replied.

"Caroline, darling, I know you're from small, backwoods America, but I had hoped that you were at least conscious enough to know that jeans and a t-shirt will not be suitable for a charity gala."

Caroline frowned at his comment about her hometown. "Not like you took me out and dressed me up again for this evening's festivities."

"Well you're a grown girl. I didn't think it would be that hard to call the concierge and have something ordered up for yourself."

Klaus's voice was like a sharp razor; every word dripping with annoyance and disdain. Caroline was growing tired of it. She thought she hated him before, but now she definitely did. He barely spoke to her and now he only ever treated her with sarcasm.

"No need," she replied, "Charles and Claudia are taking care of it for me."

Klaus studied her carefully. "Charles and Claudia? What do you mean?"

"Yesterday, Charles said that Claudia offered me a gown to wear and some help getting ready. Which you would know if you bothered to, I don't know, say anything to me at all."

"I told you to be careful about trusting them," he responded, avoiding her comments.

"It's just a dress. And I'm sure whatever they might do to me isn't half as bad as what you will. What's it going to be tonight hmm? I'd rather have a heads up this time, so I can react the way you want me to." Caroline strode toward him, her temper flaring, "No plans? Well, maybe you can offer me as some sort of weird sacrifice. A sign of good faith that you are on the side of all these vampires you're secretly plotting to kill."

Caroline was pushing it she knew that. But she also knew she could. The one thing she had definitely figured out was that Klaus was all bark and no bite. As much as he threatened her, he wasn't going to do anything. So she felt she could let her anger and frustration at him out as much as she wanted.

Klaus glared at her unhappily, she could see the veins in his temples tighten in frustration. Oh he wanted to react all right, but he wouldn't. For some weird reason he wouldn't.

"Let's go," he snapped, spinning on his heels and striding towards the door. Caroline followed behind.

That evening Klaus decided driving would do him some good. It was also something that would occupy him on the way to the gala, rather than sitting next to Caroline in a town car, staring out the window. God, how he wanted to wrap his hands around her feisty little throat and give her a good throtle! The way she had spoken to him before, he had never let anyone speak to him like that. But clearly she was just trying to get a rise out of him. Trying to see how far she could actually push it. He wouldn't give in. He would continue his stoic act and pay her no attention.

They arrived about thirty minutes later at a large town house on the Upper East Side. It wasn't really a town house, but a gigantic mansion. It had been remodeled in the late 80s so that the town houses on either side were adjoined to the one in the middle, creating the large home that stood there today.

A valet ran down the steps and met Klaus as he pulled the car to the front. Klaus handed over the keys and let the human man take his car. He didn't bother to help Caroline from the car as he normally would. _Show no attention_, he thought.

"My lord Niklaus, Caroline, so glad that you are here," Charles greeted them, coming down the giant grand staircase. Caroline swore that she hadn't seen a staircase that audacious since _Gone with the Wind_. It was amazing that something like that would be found in Manhattan.

"Shall I give you all the tour?" He smiled cheerfully. They followed him into the house.

The house itself was unbelievable. Clearly the Manhattan vampires had gone to great pains to create their perfect home.

"Claudia and I are the owners. We have been since the 1980s, but we open our home to all vampires who choose to reside in the city. Emile also lives here of course, so that we can oversee all of our operations together," as Charles spoke Caroline nodded politely. She wasn't sure what "operations" meant entailed.

It was really too beautiful for words. She was pretty sure it was even bigger than the Lockwood Mansion. Charles took them through the library, the billiards room, a large office that was decorated in green and gold and then…

"This is our ballroom."

Ok definitely bigger than the Lockwood Mansion. Caroline's jaw dropped. The room was huge. And it was all decked out for the charity event that evening. Chandeliers hung from the ceilings and tiny white lights were strung all around. A live band was setting up in the corner, cater waiters flew around with silver trays; fancy chairs a small tables lined the walls. There was even a huge champagne fountain on one end of the room.

"Wow, this is amazing," Caroline said aloud.

"Thank you," Charles replied, "Claudia is very, how shall I put it, extreme in her tastes? No detail is too small."

"Yeah I can relate," Caroline replied, thinking of all the Mystic Falls events she had helped organize. Of course they were nothing like this.

"Speaking of my sister," Charles continued, turning towards Caroline, "She'll have me staked if I keep you a moment longer."

Charles told Caroline that Claudia was upstairs, awaiting her arrival, with gown and dressers on hand. Caroline nodded and made her exit out of the ballroom and towards the stairs, hoping that she wouldn't get lost in the giant house. As she left she cast a glance towards Klaus. He had barely said anything during the tour.

"Thank you for inviting us into your home Charles," Klaus replied with practiced elegance, "now perhaps we can discuss some other important matters before the other guests arrive?"

"Certainly," Charles replied, "Emile is waiting for us in the library." Charles led Klaus in the opposite direction that Caroline left.

She wondered what it was that they were going to be discussing. She stood for a moment on the other side of the door, debating on whether or not she should follow. Her curiosity eventually got the best of her. Hopefully Claudia would be able to wait a little while longer. She just had to know what these "important matters" were all about.

Caroline traced her way back to the library from another direction. The house was so large it would be easy to get lost in if you weren't used to it. Perhaps that would be a good excuse to tuck away for later in case she got caught snooping. She crept as quietly as she could, which meant having to be extra quiet than normal thanks to super vampire hearing, towards the library door. It was left slightly ajar. Caroline had waited a few moments before creeping up on the conversation so that she would arrive just when they would start getting to the good stuff. Her calculations proved to be correct.

"Niklaus I heard about your appearance at a wolf bar the other night," said an unfamiliar voice. It must have been Emile, the "leader" vampire. The one she had only conversed with once, at the cocktail party.

"Yes, I was looking to make an impression," Klaus replied simply.

"Well you definitely did. You got the attention of the alphas upstate. What exactly do you plan to do next then?"

"Draw the alphas into the city. They'll be on your grounds then, so you'll have the advantage in the coming battle."

There was a pause. Caroline imagined Emile considering this, nodding slightly and rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"Yes that's all well and good, but what's this part I hear about turning the wolves into Hybrids? Offering them a chance to be the most powerful wolf-pack in existence?"

"The wolves are susceptible to manipulation. The alphas would not come out of their cozy hideaways for just a simple fight. They needed a selling point and I gave it to them."

Klaus crossed in front of the door and then back again. Caroline shrank back quickly to avoid being seen.

"How do I know you aren't playing us the same way? How do I know where _your_ loyalties truly lie?" Emile countered coolly.

Caroline could hear Klaus confident stomp as he approached Emile. The self-assured steps that challenged anyone to question his power and authority.

"My loyalties are to myself only," Klaus replied coldly, "I answer to no one. It is my wish that the wolves of Manhattan be eradicated. If your little vampire coven wants to avoid a similar fate, then you will help me."

Charles stepped forward, "My lord Niklaus, we mean no offense, but we have all been together a long time. Our coven is large. We must take care of our own."

"Of course," Klaus replied the mask of niceness washing over him again.

"If we're to risk this, we'll require some sort of guarantee that it will be worth it to start this war again," Emile demanded.

"Other than your lives? And the end of the wolf threat?" Klaus replied. There was silence. Emile must have nodded. "Tell me, what kind of guarantee do you _require_?"

"We want to become hybrids. Turn us instead of the wolves."

Caroline's eyes widened. What would Klaus say? Had he ever even tried to turn a vampire? After all, he had only recently figured out how to successfully turn a wolf. Could vampires even become hybrids?

"Very well. If your vampires prove your loyalty to _me _and help me kill the wolf pack, then you can have your shot at becoming a hybrid."

"How does it work?" Charles asked.

"Same way any transformation works. Drink a sample of my blood, death, which in a vampire case would mean stake to the heart, then reawakening and feeding. Very simple."

Klaus left out the part about Elena's blood, Caroline realized. He was lying to them. He had no plans to turn any of them. And they were completely falling for it.

"We shall require a demonstration first, before any of us submits to the transformation process," Emile stated. Ok maybe not completely falling for it.

"Who shall be the first then?" Klaus inquired.

Emile chuckled without humor, "Not one of our own. We are not so quick to expend our friends as other vampires are." A chair creaked. Emile stood and took a couple steps toward Klaus. Caroline could see his face through the crack in the door.

"The girl. The blonde traveling with you. She will be the one you shall demonstrate on. Call it an act of good faith."

Emile smiled sinisterly. As if he knew he had Klaus in checkmate.

"Done." Klaus replied quickly.

What? Caroline backed away from the door. She felt as if she was about to scream. He really _was_ going to sacrifice her for his greater cause.

"Very well then gentleman, all is settle. No more talk of business tonight. I hope you enjoy your evening Niklaus. These gala events are always an amusing time," Emile spoke with a friendliness that seemed odd considering the proceeding conversation.

Caroline slipped from her spot and quickly rushed down the hall towards Claudia's room. Tonight, she had to figure out a way to get out of there tonight. If she stayed here any longer she was going to die either way. Escape was at least worth a shot.

* * *

><p><strong>Another tiny cliff! Hope you liked this one! As always I love hearing the reviews :) Don't forget to go follow my blog, I switched it over from my other writing blog. It's hybridlovelies on Tumblr!<strong>

**Have a great week everyone! Until next time!**

**Cheers :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Happy Update day! I'm still riding the high from the new TVD episode last night! Klaus said Caroline's name! I know you all were as excited as I was. Anyways, another chapter. Enjoy and let me know what you think! :)**

* * *

><p>Klaus stood off in a corner, sipping a glass of champagne. Guests had begun to arrive an hour and a half ago. Caroline was still nowhere to be seen, but he wasn't concerned. He knew from the house servants that she was still upstairs with Claudia. It seemed like all of Manhattan society had turned out for the event. All the men were dressed in elegant suits and tuxedos. All the ladies, as was the custom for this event, were dressed in red gowns. "Our little joke," Charles had explained.<p>

It had been a long time since Klaus had attended something like this.

Everyone kept talking about how the world was changing, but being here reminded him of the parties he and his family would hold during the Middle Ages. They were living in France at the time. All the aristocracy of the country would turn out to their parties, for dancing and drinking and superficial mingling. It really wasn't so different. This is where his family belonged; this is where they would want to be. In a fine house such as this in one of the most powerful cities in the world. It would be just like the old days. They would all be together, safe now from Mikael and all of their enemies, and they would never want for anything.

He watched a small group of human girls smile at him. He raised his glass flirtatiously at them. They all giggled and turned away. After almost a week of anger and self-loathing he was determined to have a good time tonight. Maybe it was the elegance of the room or the call of fresh blood or the fact that everything seemed to be going exactly as planned, Klaus knew this would be a good night

He tilted his head back and emptied his glass of champagne, setting it on the tray of a passing waiter. He decided it was time to mingle with some of the guests. There were many vampires here that he had not yet had the pleasure of knowing. It was important to figure out who would be loyal and who would need killing. He wound his way through the ballroom, an air of mystery about him. All the vampires knew who he was; there was no need for him to introduce himself. The brave ones would come to him. So would the suck-ups.

Soon Klaus found himself near the foyer, by the staircase, where they had first entered the house that day. Guests were still arriving. He looked on as the servants compelled each of the human guests. Apparently all of the humans were compelled as they entered not to repeat anything they might see during the night. That way, the vampires were able to walk and act unreservedly throughout the evening. There were many drinking freely from the necks of the human servers. Of course, Klaus also learned that there were many upstanding members of society who were well informed of the vampires. He had made a mental note to find out who these individuals were and keep a close eye on them.

Claudia came down the staircase then. She made a grand entrance in her extravagant red gown. All eyes turned towards her. She greeted the guests like a beloved queen, soaking up the attention she received. She relished the compliments on her gown and hair, the jealous looks from other women, and appreciative glances from gentlemen. Claudia ran right up to Klaus once she spotted him.

"My lord, I hope you are enjoying yourself so far," Claudia said to him, bating her eyelashes.

"Very much," he replied with a smile.

"Well just wait until later. Many surprises planned for this evening, " she teased and then shuffled off into the ball room.

Klaus glanced surreptitiously up the stairs. If Claudia was downstairs now, where was Caroline? Then he saw her. First she poked her head around the corner, checking for something, he didn't know what. And then she emerged.

Her hair and been brushed out and hung over on shoulder in large, elegant curls. Her neck was adorned by a thick, silver necklace with diamonds intricately weaved throughout. But the dress. Oh the dress! She looked absolutely stunning. Klaus's eyes widened and his breath caught once he saw it. He thought she had looked beautiful before, when he had seen her in the silver and leather at the punk store. Sexy would have been the correct word. But now. Now she looked gorgeous.

The dress was a bright red color, strapless, that fit her body like a glove. The cut dipped in to hug along her hips and thighs, traveling close down her legs, before flaring out again at the bottom. A small train swept the stairs as she descended. The nervous, self-conscious girl he had observed many times before seemed to have vanished. In her place stood a queen.

Klaus couldn't help staring at her. Time seemed to stop. Each delicate step occurred in slow motion. In all his days he had never seen a more beautiful creature. He willed her to look at him. For just a second. Just a glance.

"My God Caroline, you look absolutely gorgeous," Charles exclaimed from behind Klaus, pulling him from his thoughts.

Caroline's face lit up at the compliment. Her smile shining. The bold vampire walked around Klaus and extended his arm to her. She politely took it as she reached the bottom step. Klaus watched narrowly as Charles gazed at her appreciatively. His temper flaring as the vampire raised her hand up to his lips and dropped a gentle kiss onto her knuckles. Klaus waited for Caroline to shove him away, or make some sarcastic remark like she usually did. But it never came.

"Thank you. You're sister was a little intense, but it was nice of her to let me borrow the dress," she said to him.

"Well it is really perfect. Shall we?" Charles gestured towards the ballroom and escorted her in. She bypassed Klaus without so much as a blink in his direction.

He made his way back into the ballroom, grabbing another champagne from a waiter as he entered, watching Caroline's every move.

Caroline had never felt so elegant in her life. The dress she was wearing was amazing. If only they could see her in Mystic Falls. She knew her friends would be super jealous. She wished she could keep it forever and wear it everyday of her life. It felt just like being Julia Roberts in _Pretty Woman. _The best part was Klaus's face when she appeared on the stairs. His expression had been priceless. It was the most he had looked at her the entire week. And of course in a very mature fashion, she chose to keep ignoring him.

But all of these things were distracting her from her plan. While Claudia's stylists had poked and prodded and teased her face and hair, she had had time to develop a plan. It wasn't a great one, but it was the only chance she had. And if the bracelet ended up killing her, she wouldn't have to worry about it anyways.

It was weird to think that maybe in a couple hours she would be dead. Then again, that's pretty much how it had been since she became a vampire. Always fighting for her life. And she would go out fighting. She wouldn't play Klaus's game anymore.

Still, she wished she could call her friends to let them know what was happening. If she didn't make it out, she hoped that they knew how much she loved them all. Even Tyler, in spite of all their recent issues.

"Caroline, everything alright?" Charles nudged her slightly and passed her a glass of champagne.

She shook herself out of her depressing thoughts and put on a bright smile,

Accepting the glass. "Yeah, sorry, just thinking about something else for a second."

"Would you like to dance?" Charles offered her his hand.

Caroline threw a sly look over her shoulder. Klaus was standing not to far away, chatting up a group of young Manhattan debutants. The girls simpered and smiled at everything he said. It made Caroline want to gag.

"I would love to dance Charles. Thank you," she replied, slipping her hand into his.

Charles led her out to the dance floor holding onto her hand and wrapping one arm around her waist. She was silently thanking the Mystic Falls founder's council for making her take ballroom dancing lessons during the Miss Mystic Falls pageant. Those lessons were coming in handy right now.

Charles complimented her on her dancing and again on her appearance. Everything he said was sugary sweet. It was starting to wear her down a bit. At first she had always thought he was nice. That maybe even he liked her. But he said nothing when they had been discussing her impending transformation earlier. It was strange, but she couldn't help but notice how silent he had been throughout the conversation. During the few times Caroline had met Charles over the past week, she had noticed that he was especially loquacious. He always had command of the conversation. But earlier he hadn't said a word. Her brain stored that fact away for later examination.

"Caroline? Are you listening?"

She blinked at him a couple times. Shoot. He had been saying something to her. Asking her something.

"Sorry, what did you say?"

Charles glanced down and chuckled. "You have been distracted all evening."

"I'm sorry. I'm just feeling homesick." She replied, evading the truth.

"Are you sure it's homesick you are feeling? I've noticed that you and Niklaus have been avoiding one another all evening. "

Caroline really wasn't sure what to say to that. "Nothing escapes your notice does it Charles?"

"Not when it involves you," he replied, a slick smile on his face. Caroline felt herself blush slightly. "The truth is," he continued, "my fellow vampires are not sure what to make of Niklaus. None of us were really around the last time he was in New York. We've heard stories though. We aren't sure he is to be trusted."

"I see," Caroline nodded, her head turned as Charles spun her around the floor. The man in question seemed to be out of sight. Now could be her chance. She just needed to separate herself from Charles. As if on cue, he stopped moving and they came to a stand still on the outskirts of the dance floor. Charles looked directly into her eyes.

"Tell me honestly Caroline. You seem so different from him. You seem honest and good. Do you trust him?"

His brow furrowed and his dark brown eyes held a plea. Caroline looked at him sadly. Yes she trusted Klaus. She trusted that Klaus would always put himself first. That he would probably kill Charles and his sister the first chance he got. She trusted that he would lie and deceive everyone until he got whatever it was he was searching for.

This is how she knew she was doing the right thing. Making a run for it. Dying on her own terms, if that's how this was going to end. She didn't want to be involved in these games and politics. She slipped her hand from Charles' grasp and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Excuse me for a minute," she said and turned away from him.

He grabbed her by the elbow. Not too forcefully, but enough to jerk her back. She looked at him surprised.

"Please Caroline, do you trust him?"

Caroline took a deep breath. "We'll talk when I get back." With that she turned away and headed for the back entrance of the ballroom.

Even though she felt so sure of all of Klaus's flaws, she couldn't force herself to take a side. Maybe that had been the worst answer to give Charles. Did he deserve to die and have his own family ripped apart? Caroline didn't know but she didn't want to be involved anymore.

She glanced around as she left the ballroom, searching for Klaus. He was nowhere to be seen. Probably with one of those Manhattan debs he'd seemed to have been infatuated with before. Caroline stuck her chin out. No matter. At least he would be sufficiently distracted as she made her escape.

A few guests lingered out in the hallways, some seemed to be getting a bit cozier than others, but the further she got away from the ballroom the less people there were. Finally, she reached a large set of doors at the end of the hall. Charles's office. Caroline remembered it from when he had given them a tour. She looked around to make sure no one was watching and quietly slipped in.

The room was dark. The only light was from the moon, streaming down through the large plate glass window. The office was lined with shelves and shelves of books. In the center was a large desk. There was no computer. Then again, maybe a lot of older vampires didn't know how to work computers. There _was_ a phone though! Caroline breathed with relief. It was exactly what she had been hoping to find. It was an old-fashioned model, the kind where you had to twirl the numbers around as you dialed. She picked up the antique receiver and heard the dial tone. Quickly, she dialed the numbers.

"Hello?" A female voice answered.

"Elena!"

"Caroline!"

Caroline was thankful that in the age of programmed cell phone numbers she had actually made a point to memorize Elena's cell number. Just in case of emergency.

"Caroline! Oh my god! Are you all right? Are you safe? Where are you?" Her friend spouted out a million questions, her voice a mixture of relief and worry.

"Elena I'm in Manhattan, with Klaus."

"Manhattan? Klaus called and said that he had taken you with him, but he never said where. He also threatened to kill you if we tried to track him down. God, Caroline we've been so worried."

"I know. I wish I could have called sooner but I had to sneak away just for this," Caroline sighed.

"What's happening there? Has he hurt you? What is he doing up in Manhattan?"

Caroline heard laughing far down the hallway. Her head whipped toward the door. She didn't have a lot of time.

"Look Elena, there's no time for that now, I just called to tell you…"

"What is it Car?"

"I called to tell you that—"

Out of nowhere the phone was ripped from her hands.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun dunnnnn...sorry to leave you on the cliff once again! Good news though! I finished this entire story last night! It's 26 chapters altogether, waaay longer than my last one. I have lots of Klaroline stories in my head and I have to admit, they'll probably never be short, but most of you said you like the long stories so I will keep on writing them :)<strong>

**Review review review! And go follow HybridLovelies on Tumblr!**

**Cheers!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Won't say a thing...I'll just let you read.**

* * *

><p>Caroline felt herself being flung back. She landed hard on a wall of books, her breath knocked completely from her lungs. Her head snapped up and she saw Klaus standing there. He ripped the phone from the wall and flung it across the room. The bell inside chiming as it hit the ground. The hybrid's face was hard with anger as he stalked toward her, fists clenched at his side.<p>

"And what do you think you are doing love?"

Caroline squared her jaw and returned his stare. _Go down fighting_, she reminded herself. If the running option was gone, she would force him to tear her apart.

"I'm leaving," she replied.

"Oh you think so?" His eyebrows rose slightly.

"Yes," she said taking a determined step toward the door.

Klaus caught her by the arm. Without a second thought Caroline's fangs dropped, her eyes turning black, and she shoved him across the room. He landed hard, knocking a chair down as he fell, splinter's flying into the air.

But within a second he was up, flashing in front of her and pushing her up against the windows, his hand at her throat. His other hand squeezed her bicep firmly, leaving angry red fingerprints. The veins around his yellow eyes protruded, his teeth gleaming in the moonlight as he regarded her.

"Are you so willing to die little vampire?" He whispered to her. His voice was cool and thick.

"I won't go down without a fight," she choked out. Tears welled in her eyes. She gritted her teeth and kneed him in the chest, knocking him away as best she could with her hands. But she wasn't strong enough. He recovered and grabbed her again, rolling back against the second window, this time holding her down by both arms. The two of them struggled against each other violently, breathing heavily, bathed in the light of the moon. Finally Klaus couldn't take it anymore, he let her go, pushing himself back from her.

"Fine. If you want to go, if you're in such a hurry to die, then go," he said not looking at her. Caroline could see the heaving of his chest; the rest of his body was tensed and hard. She stepped away from the window slowly and headed for the door, glancing back one last time at Klaus. His back was to her, his gaze focused on something outside the window, some unseen object.

She turned back toward the door, her hand reaching for the golden doorknob. Suddenly, Klaus flew in front of her again, pushing her back up against the bookshelves. Caroline hit hard and let out small grunt. Then his lips came crashing down onto hers.

Klaus's blood was boiling as he pressed his lips roughly onto Caroline's. His frustration with her was finally exploding. There was no way he was going to let this girl walk out of his life without getting the chance to taste her. To feel her skin against his skin. To see her body writhe in passion underneath him.

He could feel her still struggling against him, so he held on tightly as he over took her mouth, all of the emotions he didn't understand pouring out into one hot kiss. A slight gasp was all he needed and he slid his tongue between her lips. It was all it took for Caroline to reach up and grab the lapels of his jacket, pulling him in closer. Klaus felt a surge of electricity at her encouragement.

He released her arms and began kissing down the line of her jaw and across her throat, his teeth scrapping sinfully against her skin. He sucked roughly on her clavicle. Caroline threw her head back to allow him better access. The kisses were hot and fast, leaving both of them breathless along the way.

Klaus reached around and began ripping the dress from Caroline's body, the stitches barely putting up a fight against his urgency. Caroline too began yanking clothes off of him, making quick work of his jacket, bow tie, and dress shirt. The buttons popped in all directions as she ripped it off. Both of them stumbled around their clothes as they undressed one another. Klaus placed his hands around Caroline's waist and lifted her up quickly away from the dress on the floor. Her heels fell to the ground as she wrapped her legs around him. Their mouths met again roughly as Klaus carried her over to the large desk. He set her down and pressed himself firmly against her. A wave of lust over took her as she felt his erection pushing against her stomach.

Caroline reached back and unhooked her bra, throwing it off to the side, as Klaus unbuckled his pants and slid them off. He raked his eyes over Caroline's body. She was beautiful, everything he imagined and more, displayed right there for him to see. He half expected her to be shy and inhibited, but he saw none of that now in her heated eyes. Only a slight piece of lace lay between them and sweet release.

Klaus brought his mouth down hard on her again. One hand was cradling her head and the other was cupping one of the soft breasts, as he leaned her back onto the large desk. Caroline could feel something digging into her spine as he pressed her into the wood, but she was too consumed with the feel of Klaus's body on top of her to even care.

They both felt the fire everywhere. The urgent need to mold their bodies into one. Klaus sucked at her throat, reaching one hand down between them. He shoved the lace aside roughly and sunk two fingers into her. Caroline moaned at the feel of his fingers inside of her. Klaus smiled wickedly into her neck as he continued to blaze a trail of kisses all over her body and dance his fingertips around her core. She was wet and warm, more than ready for him. And he couldn't wait any longer. He thrust his fingers in and out of her a few times, swirling his thumb around her clit.

He glanced up at her face. Her eyes squeezed shut and her brow furrowed in need. He could just imagine how sweet she must taste and there she was below him for the taking. But he was impatient and needy. He needed to be inside of her now. After watching her in that dress all night, the way the other men in the room had there eyes on her, the way Charles had danced with her, touched her. A possessive need rose up in him. He didn't care if Caroline was interested in another man's affection or not. He would claim her. It would be his name and only his name that she would scream.

Klaus removed his hand and positioned himself over her. The tip of him hovered just at her entrance. Caroline let out a slightly impatient whimper at the teasing touch. She opened her eyes to see his face. She hadn't truly looked at him since he made his assault on her body. But now she saw him. His yellow eyes burning into hers, filled with desire and need, the veins around his cheeks expanding. She could tell the control in him was snapping. It was a look that made her shiver.

"Look into my eyes," he growled lustfully.

Caroline felt terrified and aroused at the same time. She did as he said, licking her lips unconsciously in anticipation.

Then suddenly, he thrust into her. Caroline threw her head back and arched toward him, a loud moan escaping her lips. He watched her reaction as he felt the warmth of her core on his cock. It was exquisite. After a moment Klaus began to move inside her and Caroline wrapped her legs around his hips. She met him thrust for thrust. Moaning and gasping, each sound sending him further over the edge. Her nails raked down his back. Klaus plunged into her with an almost inhuman quickness. He couldn't be slow with her. Not now, not this time. He needed her fast and hard.

Caroline could feel the rushing of blood and the tingle in her stomach. Each rough stroke brought her closer and closer. Her body warred between making this feeling last as long as she could and from finding release. Suddenly, stars began to burst behind her eyes, her orgasm erupting all over her body. She cried out and bit down hard on Klaus's shoulder and with that sent him over the edge as well. Klaus buried his face into her neck as he came with a growl. They lay there boneless, breathing ragged, in the bliss of orgasm. Klaus was still inside of her.

He laid his head on her chest. If she were human, he would be able to hear her heart beat. Instead the only sound was that of her stuttered breathing. Her body was moist, coated with a fine sheen of sweat. She ran her hands absently through his blonde curls. Klaus turned his head slightly a placed a gentle kiss on the edge of her breast. Such a contrasting gesture compared to their rough love making before.

He crawled back up, so that their faces met. They looked up at each other, searching one another's eyes. Klaus brought his hand up and brushed away the hair that was matted to her face. She looked even more glorious now than she had in that dress, he thought. Caroline began to chew at her lip nervously.

"This desk isn't very comfortable," she murmured, squirming slightly. Klaus suddenly scooped her up and laid her down on the large chaise on the side of the office. Somehow he had managed to move them, with supernatural speed, so that they were still in the same position.

"So are you talking to me again?" she whispered.

Klaus gave her a half smile and brushed his lips up against hers. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves love."

He then rolled over onto his back, bringing her with him, her head lying up against his chest. His arms enveloped her tightly against him. He didn't know why he felt such a need to hold on to her in such a way. For the moment he would just go with it.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahem! Sooo that was my first time every truly writing out a sex scene. Hope it was ok. I'm sure I'll improve with practice. But yes it finally happened! Hope you guys liked it! Definitely let me know what you think in the reviews! I love that you guys are getting so vocal about this story it keeps me inspired :)<strong>

**Also, currently working on a new story now that this is done and getting around to the Fire & Ice sequel.**

**Go follow HybridLovelies on Tumblr!**

**Until next time...Cheers!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello! I'm back in the world of normal internet access so time to celebrate with an update! Thanks for all the feedback on the last chapter, I'm glad you guys think I did well with the sexy times haha it makes me feel a lot better! Enjoy the chapter, let me know what you think :)**

* * *

><p>Caroline and Klaus spent the rest of the night on the chaise in the office. As he watched her sleep, he could hear the band's playing in the ballroom come to a halt and the last of the party guests leaving the house. Dawn would be breaking soon and all the vampires who didn't have to ability to walk in the sun would need to head in doors. They had been in the office for hours; he was surprised that no one had discovered them.<p>

The girl against his chest sighed in her sleep and nuzzled closer to him. Klaus looked down at her, his eyes wide in wonder. What had he done? What the fuck had he done?

He had given in to emotion and desire and that was not good at all. But it had been good. It had been _really_ fucking good. Klaus smiled to himself wickedly. He had gotten exactly what he wanted. He trailed his hand down her naked back. Her skin was so smooth and soft. The curves of her spine so enticing. He'd never looked at anyone like this before.

"That tickles," the girl murmured into his chest. Her eyes remained closed.

"You're awake," Klaus replied.

"Have been."

Sneaky girl. How long had she lain there in his arms like that? Just at complete ease. And just what did that mean?

"Shall we get dressed?"

"That would be a little difficult, since you ripped my dress to shreds." Caroline admonished playfully. Her eyes flicked up to his nervously.

Klaus felt another wave of desire as he remembered that particular action. "I did do that didn't I?" Caroline nodded.

"Well I'm sure I can sneak around and find something for you," Klaus replied, lifting her gently off his chest and standing to put on his pants. He felt the warmth of her body leave him instantly. It felt weird and unnatural. He tried not to look at her as he put on his pants. "I'll be right back." He said, slipping through the door. He wasn't really sure what he would find. Perhaps the clothes she had arrived in would be somewhere upstairs. He was more than aware of his shirtlessness and all that that implied, but he could care less. Stealth was second nature to him. No one would see him anyways.

This was something he did not plan on doing that night. Having to find replacement clothes for Caroline. He could add it to the list of things he did not plan on ever doing in his existence. Klaus saw a discarded trench coat on the railing of the staircase. He grabbed it. It would work well enough to get Caroline out of the house and back to the hotel.

And then what? She had been trying to leave when he had come upon her in the office. He had told her to go. That if she had wanted to die so badly to just go. But would she still go? Maybe it was for the best. He was getting too close to the little blonde vampire. He had stepped far over the line. She effected his emotions too much. But he couldn't let her go. And not because he didn't want to, but also because she _was_ his bargaining chip. He needed her to remain here to keep her friends at bay. He didn't need anything else to hinder him and his plans in Manhattan.

So what would he do? The only thing he could do. He would have to compel her. Compel her to forget what had happened between them that night. Forget whatever it was she felt, whether good or bad, and forget that she had been trying to run away.

He had never planned on any of this. He needed things to be neutral between them again, if they even ever were in the first place. So he would compel her. It was the only option.

* * *

><p>Caroline sat up on the chaise, waiting for Klaus to return. She felt very naked. She <em>was<em> very naked. His white dress shirt lay on the floor near the desk. Caroline tip toed over and retrieved it, along with her bra and ripped dress. Her underwear was nowhere to be seen. She shifted the shirt over her shoulders and buttoned it up. At least if anyone found her in here before Klaus came back, it wouldn't be completely embarrassing.

Klaus. What the hell had happened? One minute she was spewing venom at him, trying to get him to attack her and then the next she was drowning in his kisses. In his sweet, hot kisses that made her stomach flip just remembering them. This was so not good.

She had threatened to leave. She still should. But now she wasn't sure if she could make herself do it. She could if he went back to ignoring her, like he had before. But if he didn't, then what? What would this be?

He certainly wouldn't just ignore her now would he? Clearly he had wanted her and much as she had wanted him. He was the one that initiated it all. The one who had kissed her insane and ripped the clothes from her body and gave her such an intense feeling of pleasure that she could barely remember her own name as it was happening.

Still, she didn't know if she trusted it. She didn't know if it was just lust or something more. But she didn't have time to think about it anymore. The door to the office creaked open. Her breath caught as she waited to see who would step through. If it were Charles or someone else she would just absolutely die. But it was Klaus. A big trench coat in his hand. He stood there, staring at her for a moment. His brows furrowing in some unknown emotion.

Caroline cocked her head at him. "Sorry I stole your shirt," she said lamely. Then suddenly, Klaus quickly closed the distance between them and crushed his mouth to hers. His hand cradling the back of her neck. Caroline felt the fire of his lips rush down her body and back up again. In the back of her mind she thought that she could definitely get used to all these surprise kiss attacks. He broke off suddenly, leaving her breathless.

"Let's go," was all he said, taking her hand and leading her through the mansion and out into the night. Caroline slipped her arms through the coat and followed him out.

The ride through the city was quick and silent. It was still too early in the morning for any of the day's traffic to have set in. Pink light was just beginning to break into the gray of the night sky. Caroline rolled the window of the car down and let the breeze dance through her hair. Klaus kept both hands on the steering wheel and his eyes on the road. He tried not to think about what he was planning to do once they got back to the hotel.

He pulled the car to the front and gave the valets the keys. Even though they had probably seen it all, they had quirked an eyebrow at their appearances. Klaus was still shirtless and Caroline wore a long trench coat, carrying her ripped dress in her arms. They walked through the empty lobby and stepped into the elevators. Klaus pushed the button to take them up.

"Not really sure what I'll tell Claudia about the dress," Caroline said. She couldn't stand the silence. In her highly over-verbalized life, silences made her even more uncomfortable.

Klaus smirked at her babble. The dress really wouldn't matter in a few moments. It would be forgotten. Klaus would find a way to replace it and no one would ever know. The elevator dinged, signaling the end of their ride. He opened the room door for Caroline, letting her in first. She walked over to the couch and set the dress down. Turning to face him. Now. It had to be now.

"I'm gonna go shower," she said walking over to the stairs and heading up to the loft. Klaus watched her go. He walked over into the kitchen and poured himself a scotch. Who cared that it was early in the morning. The sound of running water mixed with Caroline's quiet humming. Klaus had noticed over the past week that singing in the shower was a regular activity for her. He found it annoying and endearing all at the same time. Whether she was happy or angry she would always sing.

A few minutes later he heard her get out of the shower. Her footsteps padded overhead to where the bed would be. He listened the zip of a duffle and the shuffling of some clothes. He knocked the rest of the glass back, giving her a few moments to dress. Then he made his way upstairs to her.

There she stood, in his shirt again, a pair of sleep shorts covering her this time. Her damp curls hanging haphazardly around her head. Her eyes flicked nervously around the room, her hands pulling at each other.

"Maybe we should talk," she prodded nervously.

This was it. Klaus walked up to her again, placing his hands on either side of her face. He stared deep into her eyes, his pupils beginning to dilate. Then Caroline slammed her eyes shut and shoved him back.

"No!" She yelled. "Don't you dare."

"Caroline—"

"No," she repeated, opening her eyes to glare at him, "I won't let you compel me. You wouldn't before and I won't let you now."

"It doesn't matter whether you let me," Klaus replied, "I'll compel you either way."

"Why now? Why not before? Why wait until now to compel me?"

Klaus's jaw tightened. "I didn't want to have to! Stefan betrayed me, Elijah betrayed me, Rebecca is gone. I needed someone on my side. Someone whose loyalty wasn't bought or coerced."

"So that's what this all was? Tricking me, making me feel things, sleeping with me. Just to get me on your side?" Caroline's voice was filled with hurt and acid.

"No this wasn't part of the plan."

"Which part?" Caroline spat.

"The part where I fell in love with you." He blurted.

Time stopped. Klaus's expression pinched. Caroline stared at him, her mouth opening slightly. It was out. It was out before Klaus knew he was saying it. It was out before he even realized that he had been thinking it all along. That he loved her.

Caroline stepped forward, closer to him. Her eyes examining his.

"You love me?" She asked.

Klaus found himself nodding slowly, unable to look away from her blue-eyed stare. "Yes."

She was speechless. She reached her hand up to touch him but he brushed it away, turning from her and walking towards the stairs. She flashed in front of him.

"Don't do that, don't run away from me again."

"Caroline I cannot be in love with you."

"Why not?"

"Love in a vampire's greatest weakness. You think you know the world. You think you can control it, but you can't."

Caroline smiled at him mischievously. "Well technically you aren't a vampire so…"

Klaus's tried to ignore her joke and her optimism. He tried to walk past her again but she stepped in front of him.

"Look if you wanted to compel me so badly, to make me forget everything I feel for you, you would have done it. Nothing's stopping you."

"Except one highly annoying blonde vampire," Klaus replied.

Caroline released a small laugh and rolled her eyes. "You're missing the point."

Klaus narrowed his eyes at her. "And what is the point darling?"

Caroline looked down at her feet, suddenly becoming very fascinated with the floor. "You said you love me and I didn't exactly run away screaming…"

"I know." Klaus hadn't really missed the point; he had just been avoiding it. He reached for her chin and tilted her eyes towards his. Worse than knowing that he loved her was knowing that she might feel something for him as well. "This will never work."

Her lips lifted into a tiny smile. "Is fortune telling one of your hybrid talents?"

"I'll never change Caroline. I've been alive to long. I can't let this interfere with my plans."

Caroline shrugged absently. "All I'm asking is for you to try. We may kill each other in the end, but that's where it was headed anyways. It's worth a shot."

Klaus said nothing. He just dipped his head down and pressed his lips to hers. Gently this time. Soaking in all the warmth and brightness that she exuded. Everything that was the opposite of him.

It was true. He couldn't change. He didn't want to. But he did want Caroline. Probably more than anything he wanted in his entire existence. More than he wanted to break the hybrid curse or find the doppelganger or kill Mikael. It was a strange feeling. He had watched all of his siblings fall in love and fall to ruin because of it. He broke away from the kiss and looked at the object of his affection. She smiled at him and led him by the hand toward the bed.

His self-preservation was telling him to run far away. That this girl would somehow be his destruction. But another part of him said she would be everything he had ever wanted.

* * *

><p><strong>So I know there may be a few of you out there thinking "oh my god too soon for the love declaration!" but in my defense, I just let Klaus's impulsiveness take over once again. Like he said, even he didn't know he was really in love with her until he said it haha I know you guys are gonna love the next couple of chapters, but all I'm saying is enjoy it while it lasts...things don't stay easy forever for our favorite crackship.<br>**

**Also, I want to give a special shoutout to all my Anon reviewers! I wish I could message you guys and tell you how much I love you and YES your reviews totally make my day and it makes me really glad to know that people enjoy my writing. I have so many stories in my head, I hope people don't get bored of Klaroline before I have a chance to tell them all!**

**Go follow HybridLovelies on Tumblr if you haven't yet!** **Lot's of good stuff there and extra bits of my writings :)**

**Cheers!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Who's excited about yesterday's episode! I've been talking about it non-stop on my blog! Ok onto the goodness...**

* * *

><p>Klaus and Caroline slept through the morning. When she had led him to bed again, it wasn't for the exact reasons he had hoped. Girls and their cuddling. Still, he didn't exactly hate having her delicious curves pressed up against him. It took him a while to finally relax enough to sleep. His mind was still telling him all of the reasons why he shouldn't be involved with Caroline and why he shouldn't allow himself to love her. But he had always been selfish and impulsive and for the present, he listened to that instead.<p>

Caroline awoke first, feeling Klaus's warm body behind her. His arm wrapped tightly around her waist. She gently lifted it away and made an attempt to slip from the sheets. But Klaus flashed over her and hovered above her, keeping her pinned down on the bed.

"I don't think so," he said, a sexy smirk on his lips. He dropped his head down to kiss her. "I've waited hours for you to wake up."

"I didn't realize that my sleeping got in the way of your _master_ plan," Caroline said running her hands down the skin of his torso. She could feel the muscles there ripple and flex at her touch.

"Yes well. This is a new development in the plan. Must be put into action immediately," he said between kisses.

Caroline hummed delightedly. It was odd, but welcome, to see him in such a good mood. His head dipped lower placing tantalizing kisses down her throat. One of her legs came up and wrapped around Klaus's hip. He felt his blood rushing. His fingers toyed with the buttons of his shirt she still wore, slowly undoing them one by one. There was a knock at the door. Three quick sounds. Klaus ignored it, continuing his ministrations.

The knock sounded again. More urgent this time.

"Fuck," he groaned tearing himself away from Caroline's luscious skin.

He jumped down from the loft, not bothering with the stairs, and strode towards the door. He swore he would kill whoever was on the other side for interrupting him. Klaus flung the door open to reveal Stephanie, Charles's pet human, the one he had brought over for a feeding a couple days before.

"Hello Niklaus, nice to see you again," the blonde human greeted him. "Charles sent me here. He has a gift for you."

Klaus raised a suspicious eyebrow. "Oh? And what is that?"

Stephanie produced a small, white envelope from the tiny purse at her wrist. Klaus took it and opened it up. Two tickets slid from the fold.

"Charles wanted to invite you and your friend to the opera tonight," she explained with a smile.

Klaus returned her easy smile with fake sincerity. "Tell your master thank you. We will be delighted to attend." He moved to shut the door, but Stephanie remained where she was.

"Charles also offered me up again, for any of your needs." The girl's eyes were lit up with expectation and excitement. By her expression, Klaus could guess that "needs" didn't just involve blood.

"Thanks but _Niklaus_ won't be requiring your services," that came from Caroline, who stood behind him, arms crossed.

Klaus chuckled and gave a nod to the human. "That will be all." He shut the door and turned back towards his annoyed looking blonde.

"Jealous love?" He teased. Caroline shrugged. Not admitting to anything. He smirked again and dropped a quick kiss on her lips, walking around to the couch and dropping down onto it. "It looks as if we will be attending the opera this evening." He told her, waving the envelope with the tickets.

"More vampire socializing?" Caroline asked turning towards him. He nodded in reply. "Why make such an effort if you're only going to kill all of them in the end?"

"That's a sweeping generalization darling. I won't kill all of them. Just the ones I decide I don't like," he smiled.

This reminded Caroline about the conversation she overheard the night before. "Speaking of the master plan. We need to talk." She said slowly lowering herself onto the arm of the couch. Klaus looked over at her seriously, waiting for her to continue.

"I was kind of eavesdropping on your talk with Emile and Charles last night," she began.

"_Kind of_ eavesdropping?"

"Ok, definitely eavesdropping. But I heard the thing about turning vampires into hybrids."

"I have no plans to turn any of those vampires into hybrids," he replied simply.

"I know that. It was pretty obvious that you were lying to them. But what about me? You just offered me up on the chopping block once again. Its just like in the wolf bar."

Klaus watched her getting frustrated as she spoke. Her hand gestures becoming wild and animated. "Caroline did it ever occur to you that I knew you would be listening?"

She opened and closed her mouth a couple of times and then shook her head. "Well, no."

"After all it was your idea love. I believe your exact words were something like 'you can offer me as some sort of weird sacrifice' as a sign 'sign of good faith'." Klaus smirked. He was enjoying the look on her face.

"I was joking!" She screeched.

"Well it was an excellent idea. But of course I have no intention of turning you I into a hybrid."

"Why not?" Caroline wasn't sure why she asked. It wasn't like she would want to be a hybrid.

"Because the process would kill you." He replied very seriously.

Caroline examined his face for a moment before replying. "You've tried it before. Haven't you?"

"Yes. Even after I discovered the secret of using the doppelganger's blood. It only works with werewolves. No humans or vampires can be turned."

"So what are you going to do? How are you going to prove it?"

"There won't be a need. Of course it was my original plan as a way to kill everyone I needed to without putting up much of a fight, but they saw through it. So it will be onto plan B."

Caroline narrowed her eyebrows. "You're saying that the Manhattan vampires know you want to kill them?"

"Know it? No not as such. Suspect it? Yes. I'm an original. They know the stories. It's rule number one of vampirism. Always suspect everyone."

"Guess I missed that day in vampire class," Caroline muttered. "So what's plan B?"

"Kill them before I have to prove anything to them." He answered simply.

"And if that doesn't work out?" She questioned. Klaus rose from his seat and walked over to her, placing his hands on her arms.

"Caroline, I promised that I wouldn't let anything happen to you. I don't plan on breaking that promise again."

She thought about it for a moment and then nodded in acceptance. "I trust you."

That afternoon, Caroline spent time with the hotel concierge picking out a dress for the opera. Apparently she could shop any store in New York online and have her purchases delivered to the hotel. The concierge made a few suggestions on some stores that would carry what she was looking for, which was easier since Klaus had told her price was no object.

"I refuse to steal anything else," Caroline denied obstinately.

"You and your morals," he replied, flashing her a charge card and placing it in her palm.

"I'm not going to use a stolen credit card either!"

"It's my credit card," he sounded quite annoyed, "After a thousand years I do have quite the fortune. I just choose not to always spend from it."

So Caroline had taken the credit card and gone to shop. At least this time it was actually fun. She was actually getting to pick out something _she_ liked. Not something to wear for the benefit of wolves or vampires socialites. She wasn't completely certain what someone was even supposed to wear to the opera, since she had never been to one. They didn't see a lot of opera in Mystic Falls. Finally she chose a white, floor length silk gown. It was cinched at the waist and had a rather provocative slit up the side, reaching towards the upper thigh. She hoped that once she tried it on, it didn't prove to be too revealing for the night's event. She ordered heels to go with it and called to make sure that everything would arrive on time.

As she hung up the phone, her hand lingered over the receiver. A thought had occurred to her. She glanced around. Klaus had let her come downstairs by herself; he was still up in their room. Would it be a betrayal of his trust to try and call her friends again? Did it even matter?

Before she could think about it, she picked up the receiver again and dialed Elena's number. It rang once before she answered.

"Caroline?"

"It's me."

"What happened to you? Are you still ok?" Elena sounded even more frantic than she had the night before.

"Yeah I'm ok. Klaus just caught me before. I can talk a little bit now though."

"What's going on in New York? What's Klaus up to?"

Caroline took a beat. A week ago she would have spilled everything to her friend without a second thought. Now she wasn't sure what she should do.

"He just has some plans here in New York. He's very vague about everything." It wasn't a lie. It just wasn't the whole truth.

"Has he hurt you at all?"

"No, not at all. I'm perfectly fine." She reassured her friend.

"Well Damon and Tyler are working on a plan to come and get you."

Caroline's eyes widened. "Wait, what?"

"Tyler has been going crazy since Klaus kidnapped you."

"Elena, you can't let them come here. There are hybrids all around Mystic Falls waiting to pounce if you guys try to leave. And Damon can't leave you by yourself."

"Ah-ha! _See…_Barbie's making sense," Caroline heard Damon exclaim in the background. Thanks to vampire hearing, he was probably a part of the whole conversation anyways. Elena shushed him.

"I'm serious. You can't come here. Don't worry, I have everything under control." Caroline hoped she could convince her friends not to make any moves.

"Caroline what if he hurts you? What if he kills you? We can't just sit here and let that happen," the girl pleaded with her.

"Elena, I can't really explain it right now. Especially not with certain a Salvatore vampire over there listening in, but trust me when I say I know none of that is going to happen."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I just am Elena. I need you to trust me and I need everyone to stay put in Mystic Falls."

There was a long pause. Caroline could here Elena's breathing on the other end as she contemplated whether or not to take her at her word.

"Ok, but call us whenever you can. So we know you're ok."

"I will. I promise." Caroline replied. With that she hung up the phone. She rolled her shoulders back, trying to release some of the tension she hadn't even realized had been building during the conversation.

A little bit later Caroline headed back up to the suite. The guilt was killing her. She felt guilty for not telling Elena the whole truth. She felt guilty for some reason towards Klaus too. Although she wasn't sure why. The niggling feeling just wouldn't go away.

She walked into the hotel room. Klaus was lounging in the living room.

"Get everything you need?" He asked with a smile.

Caroline nodded. "Mmhmm."

She sat down on the easy chair across from him and focused on anything but his face. Caroline swore that she could hear an invisible clock ticking away the slow seconds somewhere in the room.

"Have a nice chat with your friends?" Klaus asked.

"What?" Caroline sounded a little more frantic than she should, if she wanted to hide her talk with Elena.

Klaus chuckled. "I'd be quite surprised if you were alone for that long, near a phone, and the thought of calling home didn't cross your mind."

Caroline came clean. "Fine. I called Elena. I just wanted them to know I'm ok."

"And?" He prodded.

"And, to tell them that they didn't need to try anything to rescue me."

Klaus smirked at her, lifting himself off the couch, and heading for the loft stairs. "Time to get changed for tonight. Town car will be here in an hour."

That was it? He wasn't going to yell at her or anything?

"You aren't mad?"

He stopped at the foot of the stairs and turned slightly back toward her. Something about his voice seeming heavy.

"Darling I think we both know you are no longer my prisoner. I clearly have never had any control over what you do."

Caroline twisted in the chair so that she sat on her knees looking towards him. "You mean I could leave?"

"If that is what you wish."

"But what about the binding bracelet," she said lifting up her arm.

He laughed slightly, "Ah yes. The bracelet."

Caroline stepped out of the chair and walked over to him. He watched her as she approached him.

"I'll only go if you want me to. I didn't give you that whole speech before just so I could give up now. We're in this together."

"In this?" Klaus raised one eyebrow.

"Yes. This." She stated. "You and me. And this master plan you have. I'm involved now. And as long as you don't go back to trying to hurt my friends, I don't see a reason I need to leave." She reaffirmed her statement by reaching up and planting a chaste kiss on his lips.

Their lips parted and that smirk that she loved and hated reappeared on his face. "As long as they don't get in my way. I won't make any promises."

Caroline swatted him on the arm, the roguish glint still in his eyes. With that he headed up the stairs to change.

* * *

><p><strong>And in honor of Klaroline becoming canon...today will be double update!<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

That night Caroline found herself back at The Met, attending the opera, on Klaus's arm. They stood in the lobby of the theatre near the bar, enjoying a few pre-opera cocktails with the rest of the patrons as they waited for the rest of their party to arrive. Klaus couldn't help keeping some part of himself in contact with her. Whether it was a hand at her back or casually brushing her hair behind her shoulder. He just kept touching her. Her soft skin was like a drug. It didn't escape Caroline's notice either.

Klaus trailed his hand down her back, delighting in the way the dress left it bare. He had seen Caroline dressed in so many different costumes, each one more breathtaking than the last. This one was definitely his favorite.

"Have I told you how much I like this dress?" He whispered into her ear.

"Well it's the first thing I've gotten to pick out myself. I do have good taste you know."

"It's stunning." He said leaning forward to playfully nip at her lips. She placed a hand on his chest lightly pushing him away.

"We're in public," she chided, a small smile dancing around the corners of her mouth.

His eyes flicked around the room. "No one is paying attention," he whispered brushing his lips across her forehead.

Just then he noticed Charles and Claudia entering the room with another vampire couple behind them. He quickly separated himself from Caroline, putting a more appropriate distance between them. He knew it was best that these vampires not know anything about the nature of their relationship. He hoped Caroline understood that as well.

Claudia greeted Caroline, giving her a kiss on each cheek. Caroline had to hold back from rolling her eyes at the gesture.

"What a lovely dress Caroline. White really is your color," Claudia said to her, examining the garment.

"Thanks," Caroline replied.

"Speaking of dresses, you can keep the gown from last night if you wish. Consider it a gift."

Caroline's eyes flicked to Klaus momentarily, who was smiling into his glass of scotch. She suppressed her own conspiratorial grin, thinking of the now destroyed garment.

"Thanks Claudia, that's really nice of you."

Claudia then moved to capture Klaus's attention, introducing him to the new vampires that had accompanied them that night.

"You're looking well this evening," Charles said approaching Caroline. There was something different about the way he regarded her. His eyes flicked over to Klaus, who seemed occupied by Claudia. "I didn't see you again after we danced last night," he whispered, leaning closer toward her.

Caroline gulped. She had completely forgotten about her conversation on the dance floor with Charles up until now. She wasn't sure what excuse to offer for her absence.

"I'm sorry," she replied, "I wasn't feeling well."

"That's a silly human excuse," he snapped at her.

He was right. She was bad at lying. Excuses like being sick didn't work for vampires, because they didn't get sick. She wasn't used to that. Charles took her by the arm and led her toward the corner of the room a bit further away from Klaus and Claudia.

"I can only assume you told your master about our conversation last night," he accused.

"Klaus is not my _master_," Caroline protested, yanking her arm from his grip. "And I didn't say anything. To be honest, I had forgotten all about it."

Charles studied her angry expression. His face softened a bit as he pulled back from her.

"So you didn't tell him of my suspicions?" Charles asked.

"No," she said crossing her arms.

Charles let out a relieved breath. "Thank goodness. I thought I was a fool for having trusted you."

Caroline could see the relief visibly wash over him. She felt bad all of a sudden for getting irritated with him. He must have thought that after they had talked, she had run off to tell Klaus everything.

"I'm sorry Caroline," he said sincerely. His dark eyes looked so remorseful. Caroline gave him a reassuring smile.

"It's ok. I understand," she told him, giving him a slight pat on the shoulder.

He flashed her a grateful smile and placed his hand over hers, giving it a light squeeze. "Can I refresh your drink?"

Caroline looked down at the glass in her hand and nodded. Charles turned to lead her to the bar, still holding onto her hand. It was then that Caroline also remembered something else. Charles definitely had a thing for her; and now he was starting to become a little more proactive about that apparently.

Charles made space for them at the bar and order two drinks, handing one of them to Caroline. He slipped a hand around her back, pulling her a bit closer. Caroline took a gulp of the beverage, finding herself in an awkward position. She had vehemently denied any relationship with Klaus when he had asked before. Now what should she do? Take it back? Tell Charles that she and Klaus were…whatever it was they were now. Would Klaus even want that?

"Caroline, love, could I steal you away for a moment?" Klaus said from behind her. She felt Charles's hand leave her back.

"Sure," she sat her drink down and nodded to Charles. Klaus took her by the hand and led her back to where she had had her chat with Charles.

"Well this is a popular corner tonight," she muttered.

"What was all the whispering about?" Klaus rounded on her.

"A conversation from last night," Caroline replied.

"About what?"

"About you."

"What did Charles have to say about me?"

"Nothing bad," she said, "he just wanted to know if I trusted you."

Klaus considered that for a moment. "What did you say?"

"I didn't say anything. That's when I ran away from the ballroom and never went back."

Klaus nodded, his eyes flicking back to the vampire in question. Charles still stood at the bar, glancing in their direction every so often. "Well no news there. Just reaffirming their suspicions. And it's probably best that neither Charles nor Claudia know the nature of our relationship."

"Yes sir," Caroline fake saluted him. She took a step away from him, but he reached out and snatched her back. She quirked an eyebrow at the aggressive move.

"I'm serious Caroline. I've been on the run from people for a thousand years. I've made a lot of enemies. And I've seen enough to know that the first place they strike is at those your care about."

Caroline didn't think there was anything wrong with Charles or Claudia. She guessed that they had more reasons to be wary of Klaus than he did of them.

"I think you're being a little paranoid," she chided.

"It's not paranoia, it's practicality. It hasn't failed me once in a thousand years."

"Fine," she said, "no PDA. No anything. It'll just be a secret."

She couldn't help feeling slightly frustrated at the thought of him wanting to keep her secret, even if it was for her safety. Especially with the way Claudia was always coming onto him. Even though Klaus wasn't a typical guy, it still seemed like a typical guy excuse. She turned away from him but felt his hand yanking her back.

"I didn't like the way he was man handling you."

Caroline laughed. "You want to keep our relationship a secret, but you don't like to seeing other guys touching me? That doesn't make any sense."

"If he touches you like that again, I'm ripping his arms off."

Apparently she wasn't the only one who was feeling a bit of jealousy. "Might not do well for our cover."

"Caroline—"

"And neither does arguing in corners like this. He's already asked me once if we were together and I said no. I'm not very good at lying so if he asks me again I probably won't be as convincing."

Klaus eyed her suspiciously, a slow smirk spreading across his face. "You don't have to deny anything, just keep it ambiguous. It's all for your safety darling."

Caroline rolled her eyes. Things just kept getting more and more complicated. Just then the lights began to flash, signaling that the show would soon begin. Everyone started making their way to their seats.

Charles and Claudia had their own private box at The Met. The ushers showed them the way to the seats. Klaus fixed himself to Caroline's side, preventing Charles from making any more attempts at anything with her. He was serious. He would tear the vampire apart if he so much as glanced at Caroline again. There were two rows of seats in each box, four in the front and two in the back. Caroline and Klaus took the two seats in the back.

Soon after they were seated, the opera began. Klaus's attention was less on the show in front and more on Caroline. She reached over and placed her hand in his as she looked on at the singers. Her delicate fingers laced with his. He turned his eyes to the stage below, a small smile formed on his lips. It was unusual how something so small could make him feel so happy. Just feeling the warmth of her hand.

When intermission came, Caroline slipped her hand quietly from his before anyone could turn around to see. The group went back to the bar for drinks again. Klaus watched Caroline across the room as she spoke to Charles. She threw her head back and laughed at something he had said. Klaus felt a flicker of jealousy as he watched them interact. Jealousy, another emotion he hadn't experienced before. He wondered if this is what Elijah had felt whenever he had watched Klaus take Katerina away. Of course Klaus had never had any feelings for the girl, she was simply a means to an end, it was Elijah who had secretly loved her.

The lights flashed again and everyone headed back to their seats for the second half of the opera. The house lights dimmed and the orchestra played. Caroline slipped her hand back into Klaus's. He continued to keep his focus on the play.

A few moments later, Caroline shifted in her seat and leaned closer to him. She turned her head away from the stage and focused on him, beginning to walk her finger tips up his arm. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye, raising an eyebrow. She leaned in closer and whispered.

"This is kind of boring."

Klaus eyed her and nodded his agreement, keeping his head toward the stage. Opera had always been a pompous affair that he had never really enjoyed. Caroline dipped her head closer and placed a lingering kiss on his throat. Klaus turned to face her then, gazing at her in mock seriousness.

"Careful, darling," he warned quietly. She bit her bottom lip and smiled. Her hand slipped from his and palmed a less modest part of his anatomy. He nearly groaned at the feel of her fingers through his pants.

Quickly, he grabbed her wrist to stop her, staring right into her eyes. She just smiled that mischievous challenging smile at him. This girl really had no idea who she was messing with. A quick glance down to the rest of the party confirmed that no one was paying them any attention. Klaus took hold of her hand and yanked her from the seat, leaving the opera behind.

One usher remained out in the hallway next to their box.

"Go," Klaus compelled him and the man blindly walked away.

Klaus pressed Caroline into the wall. He licked his lips before crushing them into hers. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she laced her fingers in his hair. Klaus dipped one hand into her dress and palmed her breast, tweaking her nipple between his thumb and finger. Her soft moan toying with his self control.

Her hands left his neck and pushed him back slightly, her mouth leaving his was a pop.

"Wait," she said slightly breathless, "someone might see."

He smirked at her already swollen lips. "You started this love," he said continuing to massage her breast in his hand.

Then her hand trailed down to his zip, unfastening it, and slipping inside.

"Two can play that," she challenged.

Without a second thought, Klaus removed his hand from her chest and took her other hand, leading her farther down the stairs. He eyed each door they passed. Finally he came to one that looked promising and stepped inside. It appeared to be some sort of walk-in uniform closet. Usher uniforms lined the walls and there was a small, waist high dresser in the corner. Klaus yanked Caroline into the small room and shut the door, locking it for good measure. He kissed her again and pulled her forward, hoisting her up onto the dresser. He felt himself harden even more as her legs automatically spread and wrapped around him.

Caroline's hands came up and undid a couple of his shirt buttons. She set her mouth at the base of his neck. God her lips felt so exquisite. He ran one hand up her thigh and past the slit of her dress, thankful for its placement. He didn't think he was going to get away with ripping her clothes off this particular time. His hands wrapped around the lace of her underwear and slid them down. Caroline lifted herself up slightly so that he could remove them.

He kissed her lips once again and then knelt down in front of her. He moved the fabric of her dress out of his way, leaning his head between her legs and pressing a kiss to the inside of her thigh. He spared a quick glance up at her. Her eyes were black with lust, her control snapping. His own eyes had turned a golden shade of yellow, the sight of her before him bringing out the animal within.

He trailed his tongue across the inside of her leg and then slipped in between her folds. Caroline gasped loudly at the feel of his rough tongue against her clit. He made a couple more passes, reveling in the taste of her, her hips bucking slightly against his mouth.

"Please, Klaus," she whimpered as he swirled one finger inside of her. His pants grew tighter. Caroline moaned as Klaus continued to lick and tease her, alternating between slow and fast. Klaus truly was a master of torture. She cried out a bit too loudly for where they currently were, as the orgasm washed over her. Klaus continued, pushing her farther and farther over the top.

Standing, he unbuckled and dropped the pants to the ground. Caroline immediately took him into her hand. She gripped him firmly, passing long strokes down his shaft. Her mouth trailed down his throat, her fangs scraping his chest. The mix of sensations was superb. Her fingers were like magic as she touched and caressed him. He wasn't going to be able to hold out much longer.

Klaus gently removed her hand and grasped her legs, pulling her against him. She was already moist again, ready for another go. He slipped inside of her and they both moaned at the feel of their bodies coming together. Her inner walls grasping at him as he thrust into her. Caroline wrapped her arms around his shoulders as she grinded against him, their pace slow. He pushed deeper inside of her, wishing to be as close as he possibly could. Caroline could feel the pleasure over every inch of her body, his lips and hands everywhere at once. Soon his thrusts began to quicken and the friction rose. They collapsed against each other as they came together, gasping loudly, the joined orgasm overtaking them quickly.

Caroline held his face in her hands, placing a deep kiss onto his lips. She pulled back to look at him. In that instant, both of them started to laugh. They had to make quite the disheveled picture. Caroline with her mussed hair and their clothes all askew.

"Sneaking out for a quickie. Not exactly good for our cover," she said between giggles.

"Not exactly," he smirked, running his hands up her legs. Caroline melted into him again, placing another kiss on his lips.

They decided to skip the rest of the opera.

* * *

><p><strong>So what'd you guys think of the past two chapters? Let me know! I loved writing them.<strong>

**Also go follow HybridLovelies and talk to me about all the Klaroline goodness from last night. I have so many feelings!**


	16. Chapter 16

Caroline awoke the next morning next to Klaus. He lay next to her, naked, tracing shapes on the bare skin of her back.

"Good morning," he said, leaning forward and pressing small kisses up and down her spin. Caroline closed her eyes again, reveling in the feel of his lips on her skin. The way each kiss left its own invisible mark. She couldn't imagine anything more perfect than waking up like this every day, with Klaus, his beautiful hands working their way across her body.

She rolled over onto her back and he crawled forward, covering her body and lips with his. Yes, she thought, there was nothing better in the world than this.

"Good morning," she returned, once his lips had broken away from hers. He smiled down at her. Her heart swelled at the sight of his bright blue eyes. He seemed to have gone through a complete transformation in the last two days.

"What's on the master plan agenda today?"

Klaus kissed her again. "Nothing."

"Really?" She asked incredulously.

"Really."

His lips were on hers again, kissing her deeply, making her forget everything else that existed in the world. Almost.

She broke away again. "No public feedings or weird parties or anything in which I have to dress up in a elaborate outfit to attend today?"

"None of that," Klaus said, not to be deterred from his current occupation with her mouth. His hands joined with hers, holding them over her head, their fingers lacing together. He ground his hips into her, only the thin white sheet separating them. Caroline felt a surge of excitement. Her eyes opened wide as and idea came to her.

"So we can do anything today? Anything at all?"

Klaus groaned slightly, her constant chatter interrupting him,but continued with the kissing. "Yes. Anything you want."

"Anything _I_ want?"

He stopped short and lifted away to look at her straight on. Something in the tone of that question told him he was going to regret that statement.

"Yes…"

She bit her lip and a slow smile spread across her cheeks. She pushed him back with a quick kissed and hopped out of bed, taking the sheet with her. Klaus lay there naked and disappointed.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

She flew to the duffle bag and pulled out some clothes for herself, quickly slipping on a pair of jeans and a purple top.

"Get dressed. Give me one hour. I have my own plan for today," she stated proudly, slipping on her heels.

Klaus gave her a seductive smirk. "Or we could just stay here?"

Caroline shook her head at him. "Nope. My plan today. Your plan can resume tomorrow."

With that she passed the bed, skipped down the stairs, and headed out the door. Klaus had no idea what she was doing, but he guessed she wouldn't be going far. He dejectedly climbed out of bed and headed for the shower.

Caroline returned an hour later, just as she said, with a huge grin on her face.

"Ready to go?" She asked meeting him in the living room.

"What's the plan love?"

Caroline made a show of zipping her lips. "Nope. No spoilers. You will find out. But trust me, I did some googling and we have a lot of ground to cover."

Klaus quirked an eyebrow. "Googling?"

"You have got to learn to use a computer," she sighed. Caroline spun around and headed for the door, Klaus following behind her.

They reached the outside of the hotel and Caroline motioned toward a black town car, it pulled forward and stopped in front of them. She opened the door for him, just like he usually did for her and swept her hand out grandly. Klaus chuckled and shook his head at her as he climbed in. Caroline slid next to him.

"Central Park please," she said to the driver and he pulled out into the traffic.

"Caroline, have you compelled this poor man? Isn't this stealing?" He mocked.

"I ordered the town car because that way at least we only be stealing from one driver instead of a bunch of different cab drivers."

"Because that would be _less_ wrong…"

Caroline nudged him in the ribs. "What can I say? You've been a terrible influence on me."

"Apparently not terrible enough," he replied nipping at her lips. She turned her head forward and blocked his advance. Clearly this day would not be going as _he_ planned. Klaus leaned back in the leather seat and surrendered to his current fate.

It didn't take him long to figure out what Caroline's plan was. If he had to give it a title it would be: the Doing Every Damned Annoying Tourist Activity Ever Invented plan. He followed along as she dragged him all around central park, to Rockefeller center, through museum tours and up and down 5th avenue. Klaus didn't even try to put on a good face for any of it. He just followed along as she absorbed every detail of her tourist outing. However there was one activity he absolutely refused to take part in.

"Come on, just try it," she pleaded, "It won't kill you."

"You don't know that for sure," he protested.

"Ok well if this is the big secret to killing original hybrids, then clearly we've been wasting our time being afraid of you."

Klaus stood there, his jaw clenched firmly, refusing to give in. He would not relent to this.

"I find it hard to believe that even you would want to ingest something called a Dirty Water Hotdog."

Caroline continued waving it in his face, "I know it's no fresh blooded blonde, but it's a New York tradition that I plan on experiencing."

"Well you can have mine and experience it twice," he waved her away and started walking down the street. Caroline quickly compelled the hot dog vendor, and then rushed after Klaus.

"You know you've been so crabby all day. Can't you at least pretend to have fun? For my sake?"

"No," Klaus replied.

Caroline groaned aloud, shoving a bite of hot dog into her mouth. At least any weird bacteria on the food wouldn't kill her.

"I know you've seen and done everything millions of times, but I'm only seventeen remember? I haven't."

"Trust me. It all gets old fast," he replied sardonically.

"You are so selfish," she muttered taking the last bite of the hot dog. She threw the other one into the trash, his bad attitude putting off her appetite.

"Selfish?"

"Yes selfish. It's always about you and your master plan and everything you want. You can't take two seconds in all of eternity to do something nice for someone else."

Klaus rounded on her again. "I am selfish. And you know what being selfish has kept me alive. It's gotten me what I wanted. The world never showed me any kindness, so why should I give any back?"

"Just because you've been dealt a bad hand, doesn't make it right to treat everyone and everything like crap."

"Doesn't it?"

Caroline's eyes flicked away from him. "Where is this even coming from?"

"What you don't seem to understand, love, is what the rest of your friends did long ago. That I _am_ selfish and ruthless and violent. I won't change. So don't stand there expecting me to just suddenly be perfect because I love you. It isn't going to happen."

Caroline brushed past him, heading back towards the direction of where the left the town car. "Fine. Let's go."

She stomped away, trying to hide the tears in her eyes. She wasn't sure how a simple fight had gotten blown out of proportion like that. Of course she knew all of those things about him. But she had seen him change in the past couple of days. He wasn't always that evil person. He could be good. He _did_ have it inside of him. If he loved her, like he had said twice now, that good person had to be inside of him.

Suddenly, a strong hand wrapped around her arm and yanked her into an alleyway. She almost screamed but a second hand clamped around her mouth. She thought it was Klaus until she saw him standing there, facing her, looking up at whoever had ahold of her. His eyes were deadly and his wolf fangs were bared.

"Let her go wolf," he growled.

It was a werewolf that had a hold on her. Caroline struggled against him. He held onto her a couple moments longer and then shoved her roughly away. She stumbled a bit into Klaus. He righted her, still staring at the man who had just attacked.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't tear your heart out right now."

"I have someone who wants to see you. Follow me." the wolf replied ominously. He turned his back and began walking down the alley. Caroline looked up at Klaus. His face was hard as he looked down at her. Then he stepped forward, following the wolf. She followed as well.

* * *

><p><strong>What'd you guys think? Hate the cliff? :)Let me know in reviews! Always love hearing what you think.<strong>

**Also go follow HybridLovelies on Tumblr and feel free to send me messages and thoughts and such :) Also, I wrote a short drabble on there about Klaus's thoughts after his chat with Caroline in episode 3.11. Go check it out!**

**As always, thanks for reading and Cheers!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Another update! I promised all of my followers on Tumblr that if I reached my follower goal I'd update again, so here it is. Also I'm heading back to school/uni tomorrow, so I'm about to be hella busy! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>The man led them down the alley and behind the buildings. Klaus and Caroline followed him cautiously, ready for a possible attack at any moment. Finally, they came to stop in front of a door marked "employees only". The man opened the door and gestured for them to enter.<p>

"Straight through, make a left," he said.

Klaus went through first and looked back at Caroline to make sure she was following. They were in a back kitchen of some restaurant. Everything was silver and metal and quiet. Of course, the restaurant had to be closed. No one was around. They passed through the kitchen and made a left, down a hall, and out into the main area. This place was definitely familiar. Caroline realized that they were inside The Silver Bullet once again. It looked a bit different in the light of day, but it was definitely the same place. An uneasy feeling coiled in her stomach at the idea of being back in the werewolf bar.

The club/bar now looked like a restaurant. Caroline wondered if it switched between restaurant and club everyday. In a corner booth sat two other werewolves. One appeared to be much older, probably in his late 50s, with a thick grey beard. The other one...she stopped short. It was the same wolf that had assaulted and bit her the night of the bar fight. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw her. She steeled herself quickly and continued to walk forward.

"Please, have a seat," the older wolf gestured to the opposite side of the booth. Caroline slid in and Klaus after, positioning himself across from the older wolf.

"I'm surprised to see you alive blood sucker," the younger man said to Caroline.

"Quiet James," the older man barked. The man, apparently called James, glared at Caroline but sat back in the seat. The older man turned his attention back to Klaus.

"We've been following you both for the past few days, waiting to get you away from the other vampires," he said to him.

"I take it you got my message then," Klaus raised an eyebrow. Caroline quickly figured out that this man was the pack alpha. The very man Klaus had wanted to meet all along. Now he was here right in front of them. She could feel the tension in the air. It was doubtful that they would walk out of here without a fight.

"Loud and clear," the alpha replied, his voice low and gruff.

"And?"

"And…we don't want any part of it," he replied decidedly. "I was a boy when the wolves had control of the city, when the war was still raging, and when we lost it again. I vowed that when the pack became mine, I wouldn't take part of it any longer. My pack is happier, living peacefully, away from the city and the vampires. I'd like to keep it that way."

"I thought you might say that," Klaus replied.

The alpha's eyebrows rose, the wrinkles in his forehead growing more prominent. "And I thought _you_ might say that. I know who you are. I know exactly who you are. I know what you're really after. And if you want to take it, then give it your best shot. But you won't do it by double crossing us."

Klaus chuckled low at the alpha's audacious reply.

"You do realize that I will slaughter you and your entire family to get what I want."

"We'll see." The old man said, lifting his chin in defiance.

"Yes we will-" Klaus smiled, rising from his seat, "come along Caroline. We're done here."

Klaus headed for the front entrance this time. Caroline quickly slid out behind him, watching James carefully as she walked away. They stepped back out onto the busy street and quickly lost themselves again in the crowd. Klaus continued to glance around, keeping an eye out for other tails; werewolf or otherwise.

"So what now?" Caroline asked once they were a couple blocks away from The Silver Bullet.

"Now, the wolves will wait. The alpha isn't stupid. He's knows I'll come for what I want. And if it is true that none of them want to be turned, then they are all expendable."

Caroline hugged her arms. It had been a while since she had seen Klaus like this, heard him speaking this way. Between this and their fight she had a lot of thinking to do as they walked back to the car.

It was a long silent walk back to where they had left the town car. Klaus noticed that Caroline had been keeping her distance from him the whole way. Always walking a couple steps behind. He wasn't sure if it was because of their fight or the chat they'd had with the wolves in the bar. When they got back in the car, Caroline had practically scooted as far away from him as she could, pressing herself up against the opposite door. It reminded Klaus of their first day together, when she had woken up in his car. Were they back to that now?

"Back to the hotel," Klaus barked at the driver.

"Wait," Caroline said, perking up slightly, "there's one more place I wanted to go. If that's ok."

She looked tentatively over at Klaus from the side of her eyes.

"Wherever the lady wants," he replied sitting back. Caroline gave the driver a set of cross streets and they were on their way once again. She stared out the window, watching the people on the street. "I suppose you can't really say I'm that selfish," he said. But Caroline gave no reply.

They arrived some minutes later in front of a very tall building. Klaus knew exactly where they were. Caroline quickly got out of the car and Klaus joined her on the sidewalk.

"The Empire State building?" He said. She still wouldn't meet his gaze.

"Yep."

She strode forward into the building.

The man at the reception desk held out a hand to stop her from going forward. "Sorry miss, tours are over for the day."

Caroline looked him in the eyes, her pupils dilating. "Please." She said. The man stepped aside and let her pass into the elevator. Klaus trailing behind her. She hit the button and watched as the elevator light changed as they passed each floor. Finally they reached the top. Caroline stepped out onto the platform.

No one else was around. The sun was setting in the sky. From where she stood, she could see all of Manhattan. There was the Statue of Liberty and the Brooklyn Bridge and boats passing on the river. Everything seemed so silent and far away from this high up. It felt as if nothing else existed. She sensed Klaus as he walked up beside her, looking out across the city.

"You seem to have a thing for balconies," he said softly.

"I like the views," she replied.

"Caroline I-"

"Don't," she said cutting him off. She didn't have any idea what he was about to say, but she knew that she didn't want to here it. "I don't need any more explanations or wake-up calls or excuses. For the past year I've been hearing them from everyone and I'm sick of it."

Klaus closed his mouth and turned from her again, walking around to the opposite side of the viewing platform. This had to be it. She had finally realized what he knew all along, that this would never work. He grabbed the guardrails and gripped them firmly, his knuckles turning white. It was unfair. Why hadn't she just rejected him in the first place, instead of lulling him into this false sense of security created by smiles and affection and stolen moments. Now it would be all the more painful. Behind him, Caroline's careful footsteps approached. She took a deep breath, preparing herself to speak. He knew what was coming.

"You ready to go?" She asked quietly. Her voice sounded far away.

"When you are," Klaus said.

They hadn't been there very long, only a few minutes. But apparently Caroline had seen all she had needed to. They rode the elevator down in silence and got back into the car, heading back toward the hotel.

The ride was just as silent as it was before, with Caroline pointedly turned away from him. Klaus sat there, his jaw clenched, trying to bury down any remorseful feelings. It wasn't until they were back in the room that Caroline spoke.

"You know that saying 'be careful what you wish for'. I'm pretty sure it was invented for me," she said.

"What are you talking about," Klaus asked, keeping his back toward her. He wouldn't look at her, wouldn't let her see he face. It wouldn't do him any favors to let her know just how much she was about to crush him.

She stepped closer to where he stood in the center of the room, closing the distance between them.

"Last year I was just a mess. I mean, I'm still a mess, but I was an even bigger mess before. I was so insecure about everything and always feeling overlooked and I just wished so hard that life could be different. And then I was changed into a vampire. And life became different."

Klaus turned to look at her then. His brows locked together. He didn't know where she was going with this. Caroline took another step forward.

"You know the night after homecoming? When I had that fight with Tyler and I was walking of his house? I wished that I could have the ability to love someone in spite of everything. To love someone so much that I could look past all the terrible things that they might do and see the good that's buried deep down."

Klaus looked at her. Now he knew what her point was. That she couldn't love him for the same reasons she couldn't love Tyler. The same things that ended that relationship would end this one. In the back of his mind, Klaus hated that in Caroline's eyes he was no better than his stupid hybrid sire. But he wanted to hear her say it.

"What are you saying?"

"Well I made that wish and then you kidnapped me. And my wish came true," she said. He cocked his head at her and she let out an exasperated sigh. "I'm saying that I've seen the really bad parts of you and then the good parts that you don't let out that often and yes I wish a little bit that you would not be such an evil conniving master mind all the time but _I love you_. I love you and I wouldn't really want to change anything about you because then you wouldn't be who I fell for. I—I love you."

Klaus stepped forward and closed the space between them, reaching for her. He cradled her face in his palms and pressed his lips to hers. Her hands wrapped around his waist and held him tightly. It hadn't escaped Klaus's notice that Caroline had never returned the words when he had admitted he loved her. But hearing her say it was unlike anything else. Her words caught him completely off guard. He assumed she was about to end things with him, but here she was pledging herself to him completely. He thought he loved her before, but now that he knew that she loved him, all bets were off. As he kissed her breathless, he knew that he would spend the rest of his days existing solely for her. He would fight and die to protect her, to make her happy. Nothing else in the world matter. From here on out, it was only Caroline, forever.

Caroline knew she had made the right decision the moment Klaus had kissed her. She could feel all the love and passion and things that were now only for her in that one single kiss. She had done a lot of thinking during her silent time; after the meeting at The Silver Bullet, on the Empire State building and during the car ride home.

There was no going back now. She had told Klaus before that ever since becoming a vampire, she had lost her sense of direction in her life. Her plans had changed. Well now she knew exactly what she wanted. She wanted him. As long as he would want her. She hoped it would be forever.

"You know that I will never let you go," Klaus said as he held her in bed that night.

"I'm perfectly ok with that," she replied running her finger through his curls. She couldn't help but feeling giddy. Being with him was unlike anything else. She knew from Stefan, that as a vampire, emotions were heightened. This was a high she hoped never to come down from.

"And your friends? What about them?"

Caroline tugged playfully at his hair. "Can we not worry about the planning right now? Let's just enjoy this." She leaned forward and captured his lips again. Any further argument he had was gone.

Of course she knew this was crazy and impulsive. That she still had high school to finish. That he mom would kill her. That Elena and Bonnie and everyone else would definitely kill her. But she would figure it out. Everything would be ok.

* * *

><p><strong>So everything will be ok right?...I don't know. I think Klaus and Caroline are getting a little too comfortable. We shall see :)<strong>

**Let me know what you think!:)**

**Follow HybridLovelies on Tumblr!**


	18. Chapter 18

**The anons and everyone else on Tumblr got to me asking for an update so I'm updating slightly earlier than I had planned. All I have to say is...be careful what you wished for... ;)**

* * *

><p>The next morning Klaus awoke to the buzz of his cell phone on the nightstand. He checked the caller ID and went out on the balcony to answer it, not bothering to cover himself. A few minutes later he came back and slid back into the bed, curling up next to Caroline, the sheets pooled around her hips and her gorgeous chest on display. Klaus touched her, lightly feathering his fingers tips over her breasts and stomach. Her blue eyes opened and looked up at him.<p>

"We're going to have company soon," he said, kissing her forehead, "Charles and a few others."

Caroline groaned. "Did he happen to mention how we left before the end of the opera?"

"No, but I'm sure you'll get a few questions about it. He's _your_ secret admire after all." Klaus smirked. Caroline frowned at him. "Join me for a shower love?"

"Hmm, I don't know," she teased.

His grin became even more devilish. "That wasn't a request."

Caroline's eyebrows rose. "Oh really?"

Then suddenly Klaus had Caroline scooped up and in the shower before she could fight him off.

"Really," he growled seductively, setting his mouth on her neck.

After one very long and steamy shower, the two of them got dressed and waited around for the vampires to show up.

"So what is today's meeting about?" Caroline asked him as she nibbled on some breakfast she ordered from room service.

Klaus shrugged. "Charles and Emile asked for it, not me. They're the ones with something to say."

"I take it we're still keeping our relationship a secret."

"For now, it would be best," he replied, dropping another kiss to her forehead. She smelled sweet, like the syrup from her pancakes.

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door and Klaus opened it, allowing the vampires to enter. It was just Emile and Charles this time.

"Good morning Niklaus," Emile said upon entering. Klaus simply offered a polite smile and shut the door behind them.

"Hello Caroline," Charles greeted her with his winning smile.

"Good morning," she returned.

"Niklaus, we have much to discuss." Emile gave a pointed look in Caroline's direction. Clearly she was not wanted during this conversation.

Charles spoke, "How about we go on the balcony Caroline? I would like to see the view again."

Caroline smiled politely, her eyes flicking to Klaus for just a second; he was clearly making a lot of effort to keep his expression neutral. She turned and walked towards the sliding glass door, Charles following behind her.

"Guess you get to entertain me while the grown ups talk," she commented once they were outside.

"Something like that. Yes," Charles replied leaning on the railing next to her.

"What are they even discussing?"

"Oh Caroline. You can't expect me to tell you that when you've given me no information in return," his tone was missing the usual hint of lightness and charm. Caroline looked toward him, studying his face. "I couldn't help but notice that you and Niklaus snuck out of the opera the other night and never bothered to return."

Caroline passed him an apologetic look. "Sorry. That was pretty rude of us." She really needed to come up with a list of plausible excuses to use that would apply to vampires.

"No matter. It only proves that you lied to me before. About you and Niklaus." Ah, so that was the change. The realization of rejection. Caroline felt bad. She didn't mean to lead Charles on but she guessed in a way she had. Still the relationship was supposed to be a secret.

"It's not like that really. It's complicated."

"Again with more lying. But that is a vampire's life. Lies and deceit," Charles winced at her. "Perhaps one day you'll learn the art. You'll definitely survive longer if you do. But then again…"

Caroline's eyes narrowed. "What are you talking about?"

"I did some checking up on you, Caroline Forbes, of Mystic Falls, Virginia, after the night we met. I admit I found you very intriguing and beautiful and I thought to myself what's a silly little girl like this doing with a powerful, original vampire? And do you know what I found? Missing posters, all up and down Virginia, looking for you. A sheriff mother who has exhausted every resource she has trying to find you. A group of friends who have been plotting to discover your whereabouts. And a backwoods town surrounded by a pack of hybrids—now that's a pretty big deal. I had to ask myself, what makes this girl so special?"

Caroline's breathing stopped. She felt backed against a corner. This was obviously about more than rejection. There was a sinister edge to Charles's voice. His face seemed less friendly and more deceptive, like every other evil, conniving vampire she had ever met. Klaus had been right all along. She should have been more careful of how close she got and of how much she mentioned to Charles. Even though the details of her life she had brought up before had been tiny and flippant, clearly they were enough for him to find out whatever he needed.

Charles continued, "You know sweet Caroline, that we aren't stupid. We realize exactly what Klaus is planning. He's ancient and he's a fool to think that we'll blindly follow his every whim. This isn't the dark ages anymore."

"That's a lot of talk for someone who's spent the past week cowering at his feet," Caroline countered, remembering the fear in his eyes during the charity gala. And again at the opera.

Charles snickered. "Like I said. Lies and deceit."

"You can't kill him," she said.

"Oh there's a way. There's always a way. You see, my spies down in Mystic Falls heard about how you and your friends took care of another original vampire," his mouth twisted up into a fake smile, "I'm not unreasonable Caroline and I _do_ like you. So I'll offer you a deal."

"And what's that?"

"You tell me the secret of killing Niklaus and I'll spare you and all your little friends back in Mystic Falls."

Caroline felt all her resolve drain from her. She didn't know what to do. She loved Klaus and she wouldn't betray him, but she had to protect her friends. They couldn't be brought into this. They had nothing to do with any of it.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she lied lamely.

"I realize that this is a difficult decision for you. You run the risk of either me killing you or Klaus or your friends dying at my hands. You have a lot to consider. Why don't you come to me when you have a decision? And you might want to make it soon. I don't like to wait."

Caroline didn't make any move of confirmation. Not even a blink. Charles simply smiled at her; a smile she once saw as charming now was clearly sick and twisted. She watched him as he slipped back inside, bidding farewell to Klaus as he and Emile left the hotel suite. Klaus saw them out and shut the door behind them, joining Caroline on the balcony once they were far away.

"Klaus I—"

"I know," he said, stepping onto the balcony, "I heard every word. Charles meant for me to hear every word. That bastard."

"I don't know what to do. I can't let him hurt anyone. Elena or Bonnie or my mom. They're innocent in all of this. They haven't done anything." Caroline could feel the tears rising, her voice becoming high and frantic. "But I won't tell them how to kill you. That's not even an option."

Klaus stood there for a few long moments, his hand at his chin, deep in thought.

"Yes you will." He said finally.

"What?" Caroline's head snapped up.

"You'll tell them exactly how to kill me. The white ash dagger. It's unlikely that they would possess one, your friends were lucky to come by one, so it really doesn't matter if they have this information or not."

"Sounds like a sketchy plan," Caroline chided. Klaus placed his hands on her arms, gently rubbing them in attempt to allay her concerns.

"Trust me darling. It will all work out," he smiled.

* * *

><p>Two days later, Klaus and Caroline found themselves back at the Van Statten mansion. They had a plan. Caroline was supposed to give Charles the information that he wanted. Klaus knew he would have to kill Emile and Charles first. It would be Caroline's job to get Charles far away, so Klaus could take care of Emile, then he would come after Charles and finish Claudia off soon after.<p>

"I can take care of Charles for you. If he notices or something goes wrong. I can do it," Caroline had said.

"Darling he's an old vampire," Klaus replied.

"He may be stronger, but I'm fast. I can fight. Especially to protect the people I love," she countered, a steely look in her eyes.

Klaus had turned towards her then, taking her chin in his hand and giving her a deep kiss. "But can you kill?" She faltered then, only a little.

"I've killed before."

"Those were accidents love. Born from bloodlust. I'm talking about cold blooded murder," her eyes shifted uncomfortably, "that's what I thought. You can defend and fight to the death, I have no worries about that, but taking a life is an altogether different matter."

He reassured her with another quick kiss, telling her that she wouldn't have to worry about it. He would have everything under control.

Now they stood, in Charles's bright office. Emile sat at the desk, while Charles stood nearby them. Caroline and Klaus were seated in chairs facing them. It had been another casual day. Charles hosting them with the same kindness and generosity that Caroline now knew was all an act. She did her best to treat him neutrally all day. If this was going to work, she couldn't seem to completely hate him. She sat there nervously, toying with the binding bracelet on her wrist, waiting for the right moment.

"Well," Klaus said, "thank you for the lovely day. But I believe it is time for us to be going."

Finally here it was. She looked over at Charles and caught his eye. Her brows lifted just slightly. It was a signal she hoped he would understand. He returned the look with a small smile.

"Caroline, please allow me to walk you out. I know Emile has a few things to discuss with Lord Niklaus before you both depart," Charles held out his arm for her. She took it with a small smile, trying to play her part.

"Of course," she replied and allowed him to escort her out. The shiny black town car that they had arrived in earlier met them downstairs. Charles turned and faced her.

"You seem nervous," he observed.

"I'm just scared I'm not doing the right thing," her eyes flicked around nervously. Caroline knew she was a bad liar. Klaus knew it too. So he advised her to play it up. Use her nervousness to her advantage and work it into her story. "I know about the transformation and there is no way that I want to be a hybrid. I can't stay with Klaus anymore. I may die either way, but at least this way I have a better shot."

Charles smiled. "I take it you have something to tell me."

"Yes," she breathed, "the answer to killing an original is something called a White Ash dagger. My friends and I found out about it last year. You stake him with that and he will never wake up."

Charles nodded. "So the legends are true about the White Oak being the Achilles heel of the original family. Well, deadly to all vampires really. A normal vampire can be stabbed anywhere with a white ash dagger and the blow will be fatal. The ash works its way through the blood stream, slowly killing the vampire."

This was all news to Caroline. They had never heard about that part. "There aren't many in existence. You'd have to find one. And you can't use ours because it has to stay imbedded in the chest or the vampire will wake up."

He chuckled at her. "We are already in possession of one."

Her jaw dropped slightly. "You are?"

"Yes of course. We are very old vampires. Collectors of myths and ancient weaponry. We are prepared for all situations."

Caroline stood there, stunned, as Charles opened the car door for her. He leaned forward and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "I suppose I'll have a reason to use it now. You've done well. Our bargain stands."

With that he left her by the car. She slowly sunk into her seat and the driver shut the door. Now she would wait for Klaus to signal her from the window. She would have to warn him. Certainly Charles wouldn't have the dagger on him right this second. But what if he did? Caroline's brain started spinning. What if he went up there and killed Klaus before Klaus could kill him? Plan be damned, Caroline had to get to him. Just then the doors locks clicked and the car began to roll away from the house.

"Excuse me," she called to the driver, "Stop. You aren't supposed to leave yet."

"I've been instructed to take you to the airport miss."

"By who? Who told you that?" She looked back out the rear window. Klaus stood there looking down at the car. What was he doing? "Stop this car! Take me back!"

"I can't do that miss."

Caroline reached for the door and snatched her hand back immediately. Her skin sizzled. The door was covered in vervain residue. She looked back again at Klaus in the window, banging on the glass, trying to signal him that she was in trouble. The car moved further and further away. She had to get back to him, to warn him. Then, as she continued to pound the glass, her eyes caught the tangle of rope tied around her wrist. The bracelet! The car was pulling further away. The distance between them growing and growing. If they moved much further she would be dead in an instant.

"You have to stop now!" She yelled, trying to compel the man.

He continued to stare straight ahead. "I can't."

Compulsion wasn't working. She pushed against the glass window, screaming Klaus's name. She could see him there. Why wasn't he coming? The tears started streaming down her face.

"No! Klaus! Klaus!" She kicked and banged but it was no use. The car was reinforced against vampires and werewolves. The sight of him was growing smaller and smaller. Her eyes were growing heavy and she could feel the heaviness overtaking her. She tried to keep fighting but it was too late. This distance was too much. It was too late.

* * *

><p>Klaus stood there in the window and watched as Caroline was pulled away. Separating from him forever. He watched silently as she screamed and banged against the glass. He watched as her hands slowed and slipped from the window as her body collapsed onto the seat and out of sight. His jaw clenched and the tears rose in his eyes but he refused to let them fall. Not here. Not now. Charles entered the room again, his footfalls signaling his return.<p>

"So she took the bait?" Klaus asked as Charles entered.

"Yes my lord. She told me exactly the story you said she would. Everything about the dagger."

"Thank you Charles, you've been most loyal," Klaus turned to face him, smirking.

"How long have you suspected her?" Emile inquired from the desk chair.

"A while now. She seemed promising at first, but really she wasn't fit for this life. I chose her precisely because she was expendable."

"What happens to her?"

Klaus reached for the necklace at his throat and held it up. "This necklace has a twin stone, a bracelet, which is on Caroline's wrist. If they are to far apart, the stone will kill her instantly." He tucked the necklace back into his shirt. "The driver has been instructed to take care of the body and then to also take care of himself once his task is done."

Emile smiled at him, appreciating the cunning of his plan. "I guess that means we are out of a guinea pig to demonstrate the hybrid transformation on."

"Well I'm sure you can rustle someone up," Klaus replied ever so coolly. "Come gentleman, we have much to discuss."

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! Let me know what you think! Also I'm curious to know if you guys have any favor parts of the story..since it's so long...<br>**

**Follow HybridLovelies on Tumblr**

**Also-anon reviewers I continue to love and appreciate you (all my reviewers really). I wish I could reply back to you guys sometimes and let you know how much you make me smile :)**

**Cheers!  
><strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**So WOW! You guys really love/hated that cliff hanger huh? I loved reading the reactions you all gave me...even the death threats haha. Hope you enjoy the update...not sure if it's going to really make you feel any better about that cliffy.**

* * *

><p>Caroline woke up, an hour later, sitting inside a private plane. She wasn't dead. She was very much the opposite. Well as opposite as she could be. One look around the cabin said she was the only one in there, aside from the pilot and one flight attendant. She glanced out the window. All she could see was sky and clouds. The flight attendant noticed her and approached her with a smile.<p>

"You're awake," the red haired woman smiled.

"Where am I? What's going on?" Caroline was definitely tired of waking up mysteriously in different modes of transportation.

"I've been instructed to give this to you," the woman replied, handing her a white envelope. Caroline could tell that she had been compelled, just as the driver had been earlier.

Caroline took the envelope hesitantly. The flight attendant smiled politely and then went back to her seat, facing away from Caroline. She slipped her finger under the seal and slid it open carefully. Inside was a letter. It was from Klaus.

_In case you haven't figured this out by now, the bracelet is a fake. It always was. Just like everything else. You can tell your friends in Mystic Falls that they can rest happy because they won't be seeing me again. I have all I came for. My ambitions lie elsewhere now. I should thank you so much for your exquisite company. It was really quite an amusing time. Let's both hope I never get bored enough to let all of you friends know that you fucked their greatest enemy. It really does take a truly insecure person to fall for a lie as simple as "I love you." But don't worry darling, you can take solace in the fact that I let you live._

_-Klaus_

Caroline fisted the letter in her hands, crumpling it up. Then she quickly un-crumpled it and reread it again and again. Her eyes flitted quickly across the paper, drinking in every word and detail. After reading it for the tenth time, she folded it up and placed it in her pocket.

The cabin light dinged on and the pilot advised that she buckle her belt. They were about to descend. Caroline looked out the window, the lights and houses growing larger as they neared the ground. Mystic Falls. She was home.

As soon as she landed, Caroline knew exactly where she wanted to be. She raced as fast as she could, at vampire speed, towards the boarding house. It was late at night, but she pounded on the door until someone answered.

"Barbie?" Damon Salvatore answered the door.

"Caroline?" Elena cried bursting past Damon and throwing her arms around her friend. Caroline squeezed back, happy to see her. Somehow she knew this is exactly where Elena would be. Elena pulled back and looked into her eyes. "Are you ok? What happened?"

Caroline nodded frantically. "I'm fine. I'm fine. It's ok. Everything is ok." On the last she began to burst into tears. Elena hugged her tight again.

"Come on. Come inside," the dark haired girl instructed, leading her into the house. She sat Caroline down on the couch and let her cry on her shoulder. The two girls sat there like this for a long time. Caroline's chest heaving in silent sobs, the tears streaming down her face. Damon left the two of them alone for a moment.

"Caroline what happened?"

Caroline took a deep breath. "A lot. A lot has happened." She looked on as her friend waited expectantly for her to continue. But she wasn't sure she was ready to hash it all out yet.

"Have you been home? Have you seen your mom?"

"No. No."

"We should call your mom."

"No!" She said pulling back from Elena. "I just need a bit. Just without her freaking out on me. Or anyone else."

"You're probably in shock." Damon walked over and held out a bag of blood in front of her. "You look a little pale."

She winced at his effort. It wasn't exactly shock she was in. She didn't know what it was.

"Caroline." A deep voice came from behind them. She twisted around on the couch.

"Tyler?" She jumped up from her seat. How did he know she was here already? She glanced over at Damon who had a slight guilty look on his face. So that was how. Tyler rushed over to where she stood and quickly pulled her into his arms. Caroline hesitantly wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I've been so worried," he said, his voice breaking slightly. Caroline could feel tears returning. She threw a look at Elena.

"Come on Damon, let's give them some room," Elena said taking hold of the Salvatore's arm and pulling him out. Caroline could vaguely hear them bickering silently a couple rooms over. Tyler continued to hold on to her. After a few minutes he finally pulled back and looked her in the eye.

"Caroline I called and called every day to make sure you were ok. I tried to get Klaus to tell me where you guys were. At first I thought it was my fault. A punishment or something for everything at homecoming."

"Tyler, it's ok. I'm ok," she tried to force a smile onto her face. His hand reached up and stroked her cheek.

"I'm sorry Caroline. I thought I really lost you that night. I couldn't help but think about you dying, hating me, killed by the person who we had fought over in the first place. I'm so sorry Caroline. I promise I'm done with Klaus. The second I heard he had taken you I was done."

Caroline grimaced at his words. The guilt was racking her. "It's ok. I forgive you. I understand now why you felt so loyal."

"Well it's done now. I'm done with him. I'm just really glad you're back and you're safe." He smiled again, the worried creases finally leaving his eyes. Caroline gave him another half smile. Then Tyler leaned forward and kissed her. She let his lips crash into hers, just as they had a million times before. Feeling the warmth and tenderness Tyler always gave her. The knots tightened and she felt her stomach churn. But just as quickly, Tyler pulled away.

"I just really want to go to bed right now," Caroline said, shrugging out of his grasp.

"Do you want me to take you home?"

"No. I'm gonna wait until morning. I just need some rest right now. I'll find somewhere to crash upstairs."

"Should I stay?" He asked uncertainly. He knew her so well. That she never liked to be alone when she was really upset. Tyler had always been such a great friend to her, even before they were dating.

"Sure." She said because she felt like there was nothing else she could say. Tyler took her hand and led her up the stairs, til they found an empty guest room. He lay back on the bed and cradled her in his arms. Caroline lay nuzzled up against him, trying to accept what comfort she could. The tears still slid silently down her cheeks as he held her until she fell asleep.

The next day was a blur. Caroline awoke early, after a fitful sleep. She kept having nightmares. Tyler was still there when she got out of bed. He took her home that day and she saw her mom. He had wanted to stay with her but Caroline insisted that she would need some alone with her mother. He understood and left her at home, making her promise to call him later.

Her mom was incredibly relieved to see her. She had cried for almost an hour. It was weird, because she hardly ever saw her mother shed a single tear. Liz was also a little pissed that her daughter had waited a whole 12 hours before letting her know she was back. But it was overshadowed by the fact that she was home, alive and well.

"Well you'll need a cover story," Liz told Caroline as the two of them sat at the small table in the kitchen.

"What have you guys been saying?"

"Nothing, just that you had gone missing. There are fliers all down the coast."

"I know. I heard," Caroline muttered. "I guess sticking to the truth would be best. Just tell everyone I was kidnapped. And that I escaped. I tell the police that I didn't see anyone, but I was in New York the entire time."

"Is that where you were?" Liz asked. Caroline nodded. "Is this vampire related? Is this what I can expect to live with from now on?"

"What you think I chose to leave? Chose to put myself in danger?"

"I don't know honey. It seems like you and all of your friends are constantly throwing yourselves into bad situations."

Caroline shot up. "None of us want this mom! None of us asked for any of this. To be vampires or doppelgangers or witches. But we're dealing with it." She yelled.

"Caroline I—"

"Look I really don't need this right now," she said cutting her mother off, "I'm going back over to the boarding house. I'll come back later tonight."

With that she grabbed her car keys and left the house.

Caroline found herself camped out at the Salvatore house a lot over the next week. For some reason she just didn't want to be in her own home, with her mother hovering over her. Matt, Bonnie, and Jeremy all came over to check on her at one time or another. Even Alaric stopped by to say hello. A couple days after she returned home, she went back to school. It turned out that lying about where she had been didn't prove to be much of a problem, because mostly everyone was too freaked out to talk to her. No one wanted to ask questions or hear anything about the experience of being kidnapped. She hated being looked at like a freak but she was also grateful that no one was bugging her.

Friday night, she sat up in one of the boarding house guest rooms. Her homework was spread out on the bed around her, a couple empty blood bags tossed to the side.

"So when exactly did you decide to move in Barbie," Damon Salvatore stood in the doorway of the bedroom. His blue eyes crinkled in that ever-present mocking sort of way.

"Ha, ha." Caroline replied not looking up from her books.

"Seriously. You're always here. It's cramping my style." He walked forward and picked up one of the books on her bed. "Friday night. Why aren't you out at the Grill?"

"I missed a lot of school. I need to catch up."

"Uh-huh," Damon tossed the books back on the pile. "You look like you could use a break and a drink." She finally looked up at him, he waggled his eyebrows at her.

"Fine." She replied, sliding off the bed, and following him downstairs to where the bar was located.

The two vampires stood in the middle of the large living room. Damon produced two glasses and a bottle of scotch. Caroline recognized that liquor.

"No scotch!" She blurted. He gave her a weird look and then poured her something clear instead, saving the scotch for himself. He handed the glass to her and she took a big gulp, downing all the contents at once. Damon took the glass and filled it again, handing it back to her.

"Want to talk about it?" He asked as she downed the second glass.

"Talk about what?"

Damon poured a third glass and handed it to her, finally getting the chance to take a swig of his first.

"New York. Klaus. Whatever it is that has taken the air out of your pom-poms." He walked around and casually sat down in an easy chair, carelessly throwing one leg over the arm.

Caroline took a breath and another sip of the alcohol. She lowered herself down onto the couch opposite of him.

"You want me to talk to you?"

"Well no, I don't _want_ you to. But something's up with you. I can tell."

"I did just escape from a psychotic original hybrid."

"That's not it," the vampire said studying her, "which brings me to my question, how exactly did you escape? I realized you never really told us."

"I got away when he was distracted," she told him.

Damon nodded, something brewing behind his cool-blue eyes. "Mhmm. He let you go, didn't he?"

Caroline didn't reply. She took the last swig from her glass. He saw right through her lie. Damon swung his leg around and leaned forward in the chair, resting his elbows on his knees.

"There's something else that happened in New York. Something you haven't told me or Elena or anyone else."

"I've told you everything I know," Caroline replied exasperated, "everything he told me about the Manhattan vampires and the werewolves and every single detail of every single thing that happened."

She stood from the couch and stepped forward to make her exit, not wanting any more of Damon's little chat. But he flashed in front of her, blocking her way.

"But you're leaving out something big. Something very big."

She crossed her arms definitely. "Oh yeah? And what's the big thing I'm leaving out? Since you're so smart."

"That you fell in love with him."

Caroline's face fell. It felt like all the blood had rushed from her body. Her eyes widened and her arms dropped to her sides. How could Damon possibly have known that?

"Damn! That was actually a not-serious guess leading up to my other guesses, but that face tells me that I've hit the mark."

Caroline turned from him then, trying to get around him, but he blocked her still. Damon stood there, his brows pinched in anger. She knew that look. Caroline steeled herself for whatever was coming from him next. Damon was just as unpredictable as Klaus, you could never tell what would happen when his temper fell on you.

"Why don't you tell me what really happened up in New York?" Caroline could feel his stare down to the bottom of her feet. Her eyes flicked around uncomfortably. "Or if you won't tell me. Tell Elena. She's your best friend. Maybe she deserves to hear from you that you fell for the man who destroyed her life."

Damon brushed passed her then, taking the bottle of scotch with him, and leaving her to her thoughts. She realized he was right. She had to tell Elena, and probably Bonnie too. If for no other reason, than because they were her friends, and right now she needed her girlfriends. More than ever, she just hoped that they wouldn't be too mad at her.

* * *

><p><strong>I love writing Damon scenes. I love his snark! <strong>**And what do you think of Klaus's letter to Caroline? What's going on there...**  
><strong>As always I love reading your reviews so send me some!<br>**

_**Follow HybridLovelies on Tumblr**_


	20. Chapter 20

**UPDATE! But I'm sure you've figured that out by now. Happy reading :)**

* * *

><p>The next morning Caroline woke up in her own bed at her mom's house. She had decided to stay at home that night, not wanting to be around Damon and his knowing glances. She called both Elena and Bonnie early and had them meet her at Elena's house. It was time to come clean. Besides if she didn't soon, she knew Damon would do it for her, and it was better that they hear the story from her. The girls sat on the couch across from her and listened silently as Caroline retold the story, this time with all the her and Klaus bits added back in. Keeping it PG though of course. When she was finished, the three of them just sat there, looking at one another silently. Caroline waited anxiously for someone to speak. To yell at her or hate her or anything.<p>

"Wow, Caroline," Bonnie offered.

"Yeah I mean, Klaus? The same Klaus that murdered or tried to murder almost everyone we know?" Elena said.

"No one's perfect right?" Caroline shrugged, trying to make a joke. So far they didn't seem like they were about to rip her head off, she took it as a good sign.

"I just can't believe it."

"And he just let you go?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't know," Caroline admitted. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a worn piece of paper. "When I woke up on the plane, I was given this."

Bonnie and Elena took the paper from her and unfolded it. It was the letter Klaus had given Caroline. Caroline had fallen into the habit of always having it on her; just like she still wore the binding bracelet. She had read it a million times more since she had gotten off the plane. The girls read it, their eyes studying the words intently.

"Harsh." Bonnie said finally.

"What does this mean?" Elena asked.

"I don't know," Caroline admitted dropping her head into her hands. "At first I just took it at face value. I really thought that he just didn't love me anymore. But now I'm not sure."

"Well what are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that for some reason he sent me away and he doesn't want me to come back. I don't know what's going on and it's driving me crazy. I can't help but think that if he really didn't love me, he would have just killed me. He wouldn't just let me go. I know way too much to just simply be left alive."

Elena nodded. "Yeah that makes sense."

"So what are you gonna do?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't know. I don't really think there is anything _to_ _do_ right now. Which is incredibly frustrating!" Caroline rubbed at her eyes. There were purple circles underneath. All the stress of thinking about Klaus and about everything else back in Mystic Falls was getting to her. She looked up at her friends. "Are you guys really ok with this? You're not like, about to yell at me or anything?"

Elena took Caroline's hand. "Car, I can't say that it doesn't completely weird me out that you fell for Klaus, but both Bonnie and I have noticed something was up with you since you came back. Something changed about you. I'm just really relieved to finally know what it was."

"Plus we're pretty much pros at receiving difficult and weird news by now," Bonnie added.

Caroline smiled at both of them. She was lucky to have them as friends. They had been through a lot together. It was good to know that through everything, they would continue to be on her side.

"So what about Tyler?"

Caroline groaned. "I can't even think about Tyler right now."

"Well I'm pretty sure he thinks you guys are back together."

"I know. I know! I'm an awful person. But I just don't know what to do. I can't tell him. I mean I practically broke up with him because he was so loyal to Klaus. How do you think he would take it if I broke up with him again because I…you know."

"Not well," Elena interjected.

"Exactly." Caroline agreed. "But the thing is. I don't think Klaus is coming back. If that letter is anything to go by. He wanted me to hate him. So I guess whether or not he's lying doesn't matter. It's over."

She felt the knot in her throat tighten as soon as she said the words aloud. She had been reading the letter over and over again, trying to find some secret meaning or code, anything to let her know that he still really did love her. That she should wait for him. That he would come for her or send for her or something. But all she could see was an ending. A goodbye. Whether or not he'd actually meant the things he had written.

Elena broke her out of her thoughts. "Well don't get back with Tyler just because things are over with Klaus. There's no reason to start dating again until you're ready. And you really don't seem ready."

Caroline sighed. "I just can't break his heart again like that. His face after homecoming, it was so hard to walk out on. Even if I stopped caring about him that way, he's still my friend."

"Yeah, but you'll only hurt him more if you string this out. And you'll hurt yourself too."

Caroline exhaled, playing unconsciously with the bracelet that still hung around her wrist. She hadn't wanted to take it off since she'd been back. "I guess you're right. I'll tell him soon. I just need some time. I have a lot of thoughts to process."

The three of them talked for a while longer. It had been a while since they had all sat down for a nice girl chat. All of them were in their own personal relationship drama. Bonnie and Jeremy still weren't talking and Elena stated that she was finally over Stefan. That even if he came back, she wouldn't get back with him. Bonnie and Caroline looked at each other, knowing that there was probably another reason Elena wasn't owning up to.

"Things are different now. I'll always love him. But it's different." Elena had said. Caroline knew exactly what she meant.

That night Tyler stopped by to pick Caroline up for a date. He was taking her out to see a movie. There was a party going on but Tyler had said he wanted some time to spend with her "just the two of them." Ever since she had gotten back, Tyler had been an even better boyfriend than ever before. He must have really felt bad about their homecoming fight. Which just made everything worse for Caroline. As she sat in his truck, his arm slung around her, the evening breeze blowing through her hair, she knew she had to tell him. He looked over at her and gave her a big smile, one that warmed her to the core and made her feel terrible all at the same time. She tried to smile back at him. Tonight, she would have to tell him tonight.

Caroline didn't pay much attention to the movie. All she could think about was the conversation she was going to have with Tyler. Where would she start? What were his possible reactions? She would apologize profusely of course. And definitely make it clear that she thought they had been very broken up for all intents and purposes. She didn't want it to seem like she willingly cheated on him on top of everything else. She glanced over at him quickly, watching the lights from the screen play across his angular face. He saw her out of the corner of his eye and reached his hand over to lace his fingers with hers. Ugh, this was going to be so hard.

"You seem distracted," Tyler leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"Big time," Caroline quipped.

Tyler smiled his sexy smile, his eyes playful. "Wanna get out of here?"

Caroline nodded. She hadn't been paying attention to the movie anyways. And she might as well get this horrible conversation over with. The quicker it happened, the quicker she could stop worrying about it and the quicker Tyler could get over everything and they could maybe still be friends.

They walked out of the movie theater, hands still laced together, and Tyler walked around to her side of the truck. Opening the door for her. Another super-boyfriend habit he had developed. But Caroline reached for the handle first.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute," Tyler said, slowly pressing her up against the truck and bringing his face close to hers. His hands pushed lightly against her hips as he gently lowered his mouth onto hers. A second later he broke away. "Just thought I'd take the opportunity of having you alone for a moment."

"In the parking lot?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Parking lots are very romantic," he teased going in for another kiss.

Caroline spun out of his grasp. "Nice try." She said trying to make it seem more like a joke and less like a rejection.

He grimaced, rolling his eyes slightly. "Caroline wh—"

Tyler was cut off by the sound of her cell phone. She silently thanked whoever was calling her and sending her this impromptu interruption. She reached into her purse and pulled out the phone. The caller ID said "unavailable", but she had become accustomed to answering anyways, just in case it was an emergency.

"Hello?" She said into the phone. Tyler opened Caroline's door and let her slide in, then made his way around to the driver's side of the truck.

"Why Caroline, how lovely to hear your voice. You don't sound the least bit dead."

"Charles." Caroline replied. Her breathing stopped. Whatever this call was about, she knew it wasn't going to be good.

"Niklaus had claimed he had killed you for being a traitor, but of course I never believed it for a second. You weren't quite as expendable as he tried to make us believe."

The truck lunched back and forth as Tyler pulled out of the parking lot and out onto the road, the motion only adding to the sick feeling that was coiling in her stomach. Caroline tried to keep her voice even as she spoke.

"What do you want Charles?"

"The doppelganger."

This time, her heart stopped. Elena. They knew about Elena? She tried to cover though. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Nice try. I know all about the doppelganger and the hybrid transformation. We have Klaus's blood, all we need is the doppelganger's blood and then we will be able to transform. I believe Elena Gilbert is her name, if the information my spies have given me is correct."

"You'll get Elena over my dead body."

"Interesting thought Caroline, but what about over Niklaus's dead body?"

Caroline glanced over at Tyler, he was still driving down the road, but she knew he was hearing every word of this conversation. She tried very hard not to let her emotions get away from her.

"What do you mean?"

"We have your lord and master. You have one day to bring us the doppelganger or we stake him and dump his body where you'll never find it. And then we'll come and tear apart your little town and take the girl anyways." Charles snarled into the phone.

"How do I know you aren't lying?"

"Oh a picture is worth a thousand words. Isn't that what they say?"

Caroline shook her head, confused. "What?"

"One day Caroline. Tomorrow evening."

With that Charles broke the connection. Caroline's jaw clenched. A moment later her phone dinged again, she nearly jumped at the sound. It was a text message from another unavailable number. A picture message to be precise. She opened it and looked at the pixelated photo. There was Klaus, grey and comatose, a stake sticking out of his chest just over his heart.

Caroline felt a jolt of anger and fear run through her. She almost threw the phone as hard as she could. Her breathing quickened and became louder. Her eyes flicked around aimlessly searching for an answer that wouldn't be found. She felt like she was having a panic attack.

"Caroline, what the hell is going on?" Tyler asked breaking the silence.

Caroline glanced at him, her eyes full of worry. Apparently everything with Tyler was going to have to wait. She needed him now. He would be the only person that would help her. There was no way that she could go up against the Manhattan vampires alone.

"Tyler we have to go to Manhattan. As soon as possible." She blurted out.

"Why? What's wrong? I only understood like half of that conversation. Who is Charles?"

"It's a long story. But Charles is one of the vampires I met in Manhattan. They have Klaus and they are going to leave him permanently staked, buried who the hell knows where unless we give them Elena."

"What do they want Elena for?"

"So they can change into hybrids."

"But vampires can't change into hybrids."

Caroline groaned, exasperated. "I know that and you know that but they don't! Klaus lied about it to them. He said he would change them all if they helped him."

"Sounds like Klaus," Tyler muttered. "But you aren't going to give them Elena, so why do you even want to go there?"

"Klaus." Caroline replied as if the answer was so obvious, then realized her slip. Tyler wouldn't know that saving Klaus's life was more important to her than anything else.

"I don't give a damn if Klaus disappears and we never see him again. I told you, I'm through with him."

Of all the times Caroline wished the sire thing would kick in, this would have been a great time for that to happen. She would have to switch tactics.

"Then they'll come here. If we don't go. They still come after Elena and the rest of us. If we wake up Klaus, he'll kill them all and then it'll be done and the doppelganger/hybrid secret will be safe again."

Tyler thought for a moment, his eyes focused on the dark road ahead, illuminated only by his headlights. He spun the wheel and headed in the direction of the boarding house.

"Ok, we'll go. Better to head this thing off I guess." Caroline breathed a sigh of relief. "But just the two of us?"

"We'll let Elena know so she can warn Damon and everyone else of what may happen. But you're right. We can't go alone. But who else?"

"Damon?"

Caroline snorted. "There's no way Damon will leave Elena's side if there is any chance of her being in danger. He's already made that mistake once."

She sat back in the seat and racked her brain. Both her and Tyler were young. They wouldn't be as strong as the other vamps. Not to mention outnumbered. But she really didn't want to put any of her other friends in danger. They needed someone older and stronger. But who? Then, an idea came to her.

"Rebecca!"  
>"I thought you hated her," Tyler said.<p>

"She's an awful blood slut, but I'm sure she'd want to help save her brother. Do you still have her number?"

He nodded. "Yeah, but she hasn't been answering at all lately. I haven't heard from her since homecoming."

"Well try her again."

Tyler conceded and pulled his phone out of his back pocket. He scrolled to Rebecca's number and hit dial. The phone rang a few times before going straight to voicemail.

"No answer," Tyler told her as they pulled up to the boarding house.

"Well keep trying." Caroline groaned. She threw open the door and marched up to the entrance before Tyler even had the truck in park.

"Elena?" She called out, entering the house.

Elena bounded down the stairs a few moments later.

"Caroline? What's wrong?"

Tyler entered just behind her, his cell at his ear. "Still nothing." He said.

"Elena, we're going to New York," she told her.

"Why? Klaus?"

Caroline nodded, then gave Elena the run down of the phone conversation with Charles. Elena glanced back and forth between her and Tyler. Caroline knew that her friend was working out the details in her head about Caroline's true motivation and Tyler's current knowledge of it all. She was grateful that Elena wasn't about to accidentally spill her secret.

"You two can't go alone," Elena said, "you'll get demolished."

"Well we were hoping to get ahold of Rebecca. We figured she could help out a lot. Tyler's been trying to call her but there's no answer."

Elena looked a little sheepish all of a sudden. She bit her lip and looked down at the ground. "I think, I might be able to help you out with that."

* * *

><p><strong>So two things,<br>**

**One: Yeah I choose to make Elena and Bonnie pretty accepting of Caroline falling for Klaus? Why...because at this point in their lives/friendship I truly think they would be. I think in the past there would have been a lot of judgement, but if they've learned nothing else on this crazy journey they've learned to trust each other and stick together. I feel like they would have listened to Caroline's story, seen the look on her face, and known that this is the real deal. But at the same time I don't think they are going to be going on any group dates or anything lol**

**Two:** **I've seen a few of you say this in reviews and to me on Tumblr and NO you are NOT supposed to know what the heck went down in Manhatten with Klaus's betrayal and Caroline being sent back to MF and all that. So if you are super confused then GOOD...you're supposed to be :)**

**Stay tuned.**

**Follow Hybridlovelies on Tumblr **

**Cheers! :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey Guys! So here's another update to make up for the fact that there is no new TVD on this week :( **

**Also I wanted to address something about the previous couple of chapters that a few of you have brought up in reviews. So it seems I have made a HUGE faux pas in the world of my TVD fiction and I am so sorry! In the world of my fic (because this is how I thought it was on the show too, but I guess I got my facts mixed up) the white ash daggers/stakes _can_ harm Klaus and put him in a coma like state. However they _cannot_ kill him…no one knows what it is that can kill Klaus for good. The NY vamps have a couple of these daggers on hand because hey they're really old and really rich and like Charles said they've done their research and are prepared.**

**...I have a few more notes concerning Klaus's possibly OOC-ness and another dagger note at the end but for now I'll let you guys get to it :)**

* * *

><p>Caroline looked at her friend quizzically as Elena motioned for the two of them to follow her down to the basement. She led them to the very end, past the freezer where Damon kept the blood bags, to the dungeon room. Elena opened the door. Inside was Rebecca, in her red homecoming dress, with a dagger through her back. The blonde original vampire lay there motionless in a comatose state.<p>

"Elena, what did you do?" Caroline asked, wide-eyed at the scene before her.

"I couldn't take the chance. I couldn't let her screw up our homecoming plans. Just in case."

"We un-stake her, this is not going to go well," Tyler interjected.

"You guys have to try," Elena said decidedly. The three of them walked forward into the room. Tyler and Caroline crouched by the lifeless body.

"Just stay back Elena," Tyler said, wrapping his hand around the stake. He looked up at Caroline for reassurance. She nodded. He gripped the stake and pulled it from Rebecca's chest.

The original vampire's eyes flashed open. They were full of hatred and anger. She sat up quickly and immediately focused on Elena in the doorway. Rebecca's fangs dropped and she hissed loudly. The vampire jumped up and ran towards her. Elena backed out and slammed the steel door shut and locked. Just as quickly Caroline ran at Rebecca to knock her out of the way. Rebecca faltered but then spun around and seized Caroline, wrapping her long fingers around her throat, and slamming her against the dungeon wall.

"What happened?" Rebecca screamed.

"Let Caroline go," Tyler yelled. Rebecca slammed the girl against the wall again. Caroline could feel a few of her ribs splinter and crack.

"What happened?" The girl demanded again.

"You were staked," Elena said, "I staked you before homecoming. I'm sorry. We just couldn't take the chance of you ruining our plans."

Rebecca listened to Elena speak but her eyes stayed focused on Caroline. Letting all of her anger pour into the younger vampire. Caroline struggled, her feet flailing as Rebecca held her firmly against the damp brick.

"You're probably right," Rebecca growled, "No matter what Nik has done in the past. He's still my brother. I probably wouldn't have gone through with it in the end."

Her grip around Caroline's throat still tightened. Caroline could feel the veins popping out near her temples.

"Rebecca, Mikael is dead. The plan didn't work." Elena continued.

Rebecca threw a glance at Elena. "Well if that's true then there's no one left who could kill Nik anyways. Which is why I should just kill you all now and save my brother the trouble."

"Klaus…in… trouble," Caroline managed to choke out.

Rebecca's head jerked back to Caroline. "What?"

"Klaus. In Manhattan. Vampires have him." Rebecca's grip loosened ever so slightly, allowing Caroline a bit more room to talk. "He was trying to take over. For you. For the family. But the vampires turned on him and now they have him staked and unless we go save him they'll dump his body somewhere we'll never find it."

Rebecca scrutinized Caroline, her eyes narrowing at her. "I don't believe you."

"I can prove it." Caroline reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone, showing Rebecca the picture that Charles had sent. Rebecca stared at it. Caroline continued speaking. "They know things. Legends. About the original family. They knew just how to take him down."

Rebecca tore her gaze away from the picture message back to Caroline. "Why do you give a damn about what happens to my brother? How do I know you aren't lying."

"Because—" Caroline began but Rebecca tightened her grip again and cut her off. Caroline choked. Suddenly Tyler ran forward, stake still in hand, and went for Rebecca. Rebecca dropped Caroline and she fell to the ground, coughing. The vampire flipped Tyler onto his back, grabbing the stake and pulling back to plunge it straight into his heart. Caroline saw it all in slow motion as she sat there on the floor, trying to regain her bearings. The flash in Rebecca's eyes, Tyler's face as the wind was knocked out of him as he hit the ground, the trajectory of the stake as it headed for Tyler's heart. Poised to end his life for good. Caroline felt something bubbling in her, burst out of her lungs, and past her lips before she could stop it.

"Because I love him!" She shouted.

Rebecca stopped, just before piercing Tyler with the stake. Everyone turned at looked at her.

"What did you just say?" Rebecca said, rising off the ground, and walking over to Caroline.

Caroline squared her chin. "I said I'm in love with him. Klaus. I'll do anything to save him."

Rebecca stared Caroline down, considering what she had just said. Caroline looked directly into her eyes, determined to make her believe what she had just admitted. Their entire rescue mention was riding on Rebecca. She just _had_ to believe them. She had to help.

"I believe you," the vampire said slowly. She looked over to Elena, who had opened the door again. "How bloody long was I out for?"

Caroline sighed in relief. "So you'll help us?"

Rebecca shrugged. "Of course. I'm not going to let some stupid vampires take my brother."

Just then Tyler got up off the floor. He glared at Caroline and quickly stormed out of the dungeon door, back upstairs. Caroline threw a meaningful glance at Elena.

"You should probably go talk to him," she said to Caroline. Caroline nodded and headed upstairs. Her sudden confession had distracted Rebecca and saved his life, but it also meant she would be having that uncomfortable conversation tonight after all.

"Tyler wait!" Caroline said following after him. He didn't turn around or stop. He continued to stalk toward the door, flinging it open and going outside. "Tyler please!"

Tyler whipped around to face her. His eyes were black with anger, his fists clenched at his sides. Caroline could see the muscles in his arms tense. Then the anger dissipated slightly, his eyes softening. He took a couple steps back toward her.

"It's a lie right Caroline? A lie to get Rebecca to help us. Right?"

The tears were welling in her eyes. She could hear the desperation in his voice. She wished it were a lie, just so she could tell him so. Just so she could get him to stop looking the way he did, like she was about to end his entire world.

"Tyler I—" He cut her off with his hand and spun back toward his truck.

"You know it all makes sense now. Why you've been acting so weird since you've been back. The depression. The fact that you won't even let me touch you. It all makes sense." Tyler chuckled humorlessly, "Here I am thinking this entire time that it because of something I've done or haven't done. Thinking it's my fault. But it isn't my fault. It's _yours_."

Caroline just stood there, listening to him as he went on.

"And you know the funniest part of this whole thing?" He continued, "Is that you were the one who blamed me and told me how awful I was for my loyalty to Klaus. You're the one who walked out on me because I chose to accept what I am and what he gave me!"

Tyler was yelling now, he nostrils flaring. The anger had returned. The anger that Tyler always used to cover up hurt or sadness. She took a step toward him, slowly, unsure of what his temper would cause him to do. Tyler had always been volatile, always striking out without thinking. Yes he could yell at her all he wanted, but Caroline wouldn't let him physically hurt her.

"Tyler, I'm so sorry, I never planned on this—"

"You know what Caroline. I don't want to hear this, because I really don't give a fuck. There is nothing you can say," he opened the door to his truck and got in. His hands gripping the steering wheel tight.

Caroline ran up to the window, the tears falling freely down her face now. "Please Tyler, please don't go."

He wouldn't look at her. He turned the key in the ignition and threw the gear into reverse. Caroline stumbled back as the car screeched back and then forward down the driveway and away from the house. Away from her.

Hot remorseful tears ran down her cheeks. She sobbed whole-heartedly as she watched the truck disappear into the night. No she didn't love Tyler, but she never wanted to hurt him. Caroline hugged her arms to her chest, the cool air brushing past. She turned back to the house and went back inside.

Elena was seated in the living room. It was good to see that Rebecca hadn't ripped the girl apart in her absence. Caroline only just realized that maybe it wasn't the best idea to leave her friend alone with a vengeful original vampire, but she had had other things on her mind at the moment.

Elena stood up as she entered the room and gave her a sympathetic look.

"How'd it go?"

Caroline sniffled and wiped her face. "About as well as can be expected."

The two girls stood there, looking at one another.

"Caroline, why don't you sit down, I'll grab you a drink."

Elena walked out of the room and Caroline went over and sat down on the couch. It felt like she hadn't sat down in a million years. Her body ached from the beating she received from Rebecca earlier. Not to mention she was emotionally exhausted. Between worrying for Klaus and everything that had just happened with Tyler, it was all piling up.

Elena returned a moment later, a blood bag in her hand, she extended it to Caroline. The blonde looked up at her friend, surprised. It was unusual to have Elena offer her blood.

"Go ahead. Rebecca said it'd probably be a good idea to feed. So you guys could have as much strength as possible."

Caroline nodded and accepted the bag. She pulled the small tube toward her mouth and began to sip. The blood tasted so good and sweet. It was already making her feel better. She could feel her injuries healing. Elena sat down next to her on the couch and curled her legs up underneath her.

"Sorry this must be a little gross," Caroline murmured.

"I'm used to it by now," Elena shrugged. Caroline sipped quietly as Elena watched her. She could only imagine how awful she must look from crying. Then she realized that Elena was waiting for her to speak. Usually she was so eager to talk things out, to tell her friends everything. It was what was normal. Caroline talked, Elena and Bonnie listened.

"I don't know what to say," Caroline admitted, "I can't stop thinking about what might be happening to Klaus. What the vampires might do to him. To any of us if we don't pull this off. And on top of everything I'm an awful horrible person because I fell in love with the wrong person and hurt Tyler and lied and I'm just the worst."

Elena touched Caroline's shoulder. "Caroline you aren't the worst."

"Well I'm definitely in the top five," she muttered. Elena pursed her lips together for a moment, considering something. Then she spoke again.

"Caroline, I wanna tell you something. But you have to keep it a secret."

"Why? What is it?"

"You'll understand when I tell you," Elena took a deep breath and then let it out, "Damon and I are together."

Caroline's eyes widened. "Like _together_ together?"

Elena nodded.

"For how long?"

"A couple weeks now. Officially. But longer really if you think about it."

It wasn't really a huge surprise for Caroline, she could always sense something happening underneath the surface, but she never thought Elena would ever admit feelings. Apparently she had been wrong. Elena continued.

"I decided that deep down, part of me would always love Stefan, but I had grown to love Damon more. It's hard to explain."

"I bet," Caroline replied with a smirk. Elena giggled slightly.

"Look what I'm trying to say is, I couldn't imagine ever having to face down Stefan and tell him that I chose his brother over him, the way you had to with Tyler. After everything we had been through together. What you did was super brave."

"Well I was forced into it kinda, by my own big mouth."

"You do what you have to for love."

Caroline smiled. Between the blood and Elena's words, she was already feeling better. She knew deep down that Tyler wouldn't hate her forever. Maybe just right up until the day before forever.

"Are you quite finished with your girl chat?" Rebecca said entering the room.

Caroline rolled her eyes. Rebecca was so much like Klaus. "Yes, we're finished."

"Good," the tall blonde smiled, "We've got some vampires to kick the hell out of."

* * *

><p><strong>So before you guys even say it, I took a little liberty here and made Rebecca wake up from being undaggered than they normally do on the show. Mostly for the sake of time and the story. So sorry if that bugs you!<strong>

**And a couple people have made comments about Klaus being OOC (just a couple but others of you may be thinking it a little bit so I'll go ahead and put in my two cents). The thing about Klaus I think is that he puts up this HUGE badass act in front of his enemies (Damon, Stefan, etc) and tries to seem like the most evil and uncaring person in the world. Throughout this season we've begun to see the more "human" side of him, the one that does care for other people like his siblings. He would only show those sides to people whom he trusted and cared about and Caroline was definitely in that category before (or so we thought). So that's why I let him get a bit mushy from time to time.**

** As for Klaus being OOC because he's the one that needs saving…well he's not infallible, he was bound to make some mistake and I don't always want to write stories where it's the girl (aka Caroline) who needs the rescue. The thing there is, he was dealing with some way more powerful enemies in NY than in Mystic Falls. Old vampires who know what they're doing. And one of his biggest flaws in this story is the fact that he has completely underestimated Charles and the other vamps. Klaus can be a bit cocky from time to time and now that has caught up with him in the worst way imaginable.**

**So there's my two cents. I can take criticism but sometimes I feel like I need to defend myself :) And whether you love this or hate it thanks so much for reading!**

** Continue to review! Don't be scared!**

**Follow HybridLovelies on Tumblr**

**Cheers :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey everyone! Just wanna say a quick thank you to all of you who reviewed last night and commented on Klaus's characterization. I'm glad you guys get it! Thanks as always for the support :)**

* * *

><p>Rebecca and Caroline decided to wait until dawn to leave for Manhattan. That would give them enough time to form a bit of a plan and get some rest. Rebecca was fresh out of her coma and still had some waking up to do.<p>

They had tried to go reason with the hybrids that were still hanging around Mystic Falls, but on Klaus's compulsion, they were unable to leave. Even Rebecca couldn't fix it. Caroline mentally cursed him for being so thorough.

She didn't get much sleep that night. Her mind kept thinking about new, horrible things that might be happening to him. The best she could hope for was that the vampires hadn't figured out a way to truly kill him; that they hadn't already hidden his comatose body away where she would never find it. She vowed to herself right there that if that were the case, she would spend eternity searching for him.

Caroline thought of him alive; of his ice blue eyes and his curly hair and the feel of his skin. She thought of the way he would smirk, looking devilishly handsome, always with some scheme behind his eyes. The way he frustrated and thrilled her. She recalled the first time they had made love, in the office. The memory sent chills from her body. She tried to dwell on good things as she fell asleep.

The girls headed out early the next morning, just Caroline and Rebecca. They decided not to mention Rebecca's non-comatose status to Damon, so Elena agreed to "keep him busy" for the time being. Caroline did not want to think about what that entailed. As Caroline and Rebecca loaded up the car with a few provisions, they received an unexpected visitor.

"Hey Caroline."

"Tyler?"

Caroline watched him approach the car. He looked completely bedraggled. She'd never thought that she would be seeing him again this soon.

"I'll give you two a moment," Rebecca said, slipping away and back into the house. Caroline had to give the girl credit, she was an evil blood slut, but she wasn't completely heartless.

Upon closer inspection, Caroline noticed that Tyler was still in the clothes he wore the night before. He looked a little beat up and she noticed a bit of blood on the collar of his shirt.

"Tyler are you ok?"

"That's a loaded question."

"I mean the blood…"she gestured to the collar of her own shirt.

"Oh, yeah. I went hunting last night after I left. Stayed out all night," Tyler's eyes flicked back and forth, between her and the ground. Caroline took a step toward him.

"Tyler I never meant to hurt you—"

"Caroline stop! I said I didn't want to hear it before and I still don't," Tyler half shouted at her, "Plus if you keep talking I'm not going to be able to go through with this."

Caroline cocked her head. "Go through with what?"

Tyler let out a heavy sigh. "I'm going with you. To Manhattan."

"You are?"

"Yes. I am."

Caroline couldn't believe it. She couldn't understand why on Earth Tyler would still have any inclination of going with her to save Klaus.

"But why."

"Look, I'm hurt ok? Pretty bad. You've freakin' ripped my heart out and handed it right back to me. I—I can't imagine feeling any worse than I do now," Tyler took another deep breath, "except if you got yourself killed. I can't let you do this alone Caroline, I still care about you, even if you don't care about me."

Caroline's brows scrunched together. "Tyler of course I care about you."

"I said don't. Just—I'm going to help you. If you get hurt and I'm not there, I couldn't forgive myself."

She didn't know what to say. There really wasn't anything she could say, since Tyler didn't seem to want to hear it. So she just gave him a nod and he got into the backseat of her car. Rebecca came out again a few minutes later and they set off.

As Caroline sped down the interstate, she couldn't imagine being in a more awkward car ride. Her ex-boyfriend and her lover's evil sister who she wasn't even sure she could trust. After filling Tyler in on the plan, and amending it slightly now that he was there, the rest of the ride was mostly silent. She tried turning on the radio to dispel the silence, but every song just seemed to irritate her more, so she switched it off again. Tyler eventually fell asleep in the backseat, exhausted from his bender the night before.

"Well he's finally out," Rebecca nodded back towards Tyler. Caroline glanced back in her rearview mirror. "Are you going to tell me what happened with you and my brother?"

"What do you want to know?" Caroline replied.

"Well for starters, how the bloody hell did it happen," Rebecca said, "I've watched my brother for a thousand years bed a thousand different women and never once did he give a single damn about any of them. Most of them he'd fuck then kill."

Caroline grimaced. Even though this news wasn't really shocking, she didn't really want to hear it. Rebecca continued.

"What makes you so special?"

"I don't know," Caroline replied, "but you might be right. I may not be special. He sent me away. He may not even love me anymore. Maybe never even loved me to begin with."

Rebecca regarded her seriously. She seemed to be taking in every detail of Caroline, trying to add it all up to some equation that equaled Klaus falling for her. Caroline wondered if it was just sisterly affection that made Rebecca weary of her. She had never had any siblings, so she didn't know what it would feel like to size up the person her hypothetical brother or sister chose to be with.

"So if he doesn't love you anymore," Rebecca said, "Why bother saving him?"

Caroline rolled her eyes. "You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

Caroline's hand gripped the steering wheel hard, her knuckles turning white.

"Because even if he doesn't love me any more I still love him. Nothing will change that."

Rebecca remained silent, just staring out at the road ahead. Caroline glanced back again in her rearview mirror just in time to see Tyler's eyes close again, a hurt expression on his face.

Two hours later, Caroline could see the city coming into view. She woke Tyler up and they stopped at a run down gas station to get ready for their rescue mission. Going over the details once again.

"Ok," Caroline said, "I bring in Rebecca, saying she's Elena."

Rebecca was fitting herself with a long brown wig as they spoke, pinning it securely, completely covering her own blonde hair.

"Don't give me to them or anything else until they show you where Nik is," Rebecca reminded her. She had been adamant that Caroline wasn't to make any agreements until they knew Klaus was alive and safe.

"Right," Caroline said, "Tyler you'll be outside, listening just in case."

Tyler nodded stoically. "Right."

Once Tyler and Rebecca were changed and ready to go, they continued into the city. Caroline headed back towards Broadway, near where their hotel had been, and parallel parked the car on the side of the road. Tyler left the car and headed out to hail a taxi. Caroline and Rebecca watched him flag one down and get in.

"Ok, let's go," Caroline said a couple minutes later. The girls left the car at the curb and walked a couple blocks down the street, turning into an empty alley. There was Tyler, propping the unconscious cab driver up against the side of a brick wall.

"He's not dead right?" Caroline asked walking over to him.

"No," Tyler said, "I just had him pull in here and then knocked him out."

"Good," Caroline crouched in front of the sleeping man, "I'm really sorry about this Mister Cab Driver."

Tyler rolled his eyes. "Jesus Caroline, he won't even remember what happened, just get in the cab."

Caroline's grimace went unseen by the cabbie as she turned and join Rebecca in the back seat of the cab. This time Tyler was driving. It would be the perfect cover. Tyler would pretend to be a compelled human, simply waiting outside for his fare to return. Caroline gave him directions to the Van Statten mansion. It took them a bit longer to get there, since Tyler was less adept at driving through the insane Manhattan traffic.

Caroline had no way of informing Charles of their impending arrival. She hoped this would work slightly to their advantage. They pulled up in front of the mansion, one of the butler's came out to greet them. Caroline pushed the button on the door and the window rolled down.

"Tell your master Caroline Forbes is here," she instructed the man, "And that I have a present for him."

The butler nodded at her and went back inside the house.

"Tyler you're sure you'll be able to hear?"

"Positive," he said, "in fact right now I can hear the butler talking to that Charles guy. Telling him you're here. He says to send you in." Caroline couldn't hear any of this, but hybrid senses were a bit better than a vampire's. A couple moments later, the butler reappeared, waving Caroline forward. She nodded and stepped out of the car, holding onto Rebecca's upper arm and taking her along with her.

"Mr. Van Statten will see you in his office," the butler said, leading them down the long hallway. Caroline glanced over at Rebecca. She was doing a bang up job of looking unsure and afraid, just like the real Elena might.

The three of them reached the large office door and the butler opened it for them, letting them inside. There was Charles sitting behind his desk, a smug look on his face. Claudia was lounging on the chaise next to him.

"Welcome back Caroline," Charles greeted, motioning her forward, "and this must be the infamous Miss Gilbert. Please have a seat."

Caroline didn't sit. She held firmly onto "Elena's" arm.

"Where is Klaus?" She demanded.

"All in good time," Charles replied, still laying on the fake charm.

"No. I want to see Klaus."

Charles looked at her for a moment, considering. "Very well. Follow me."

Charles walked around the desk, his sister standing to follow him. He led them out of the office and back down the hall, toward the ballroom. Charles threw open the doors dramatically and walked inside. It was considerably darker than the last time Caroline had been in there. All of the grandeur seemed stolen away with the light. Now all that remained was grey and dust, mere shadows of the grand gala that had taken place not so long ago. Caroline could now see what a lie it all really was. Just like Charles's charm or Claudia's friendliness, none of it had been real.

There in the center of the room was Klaus, chained to some sort of metal table, a dagger protruding from his chest. Caroline did her best to hold it together at the sight of them. She could feel Rebecca tense slightly under her hand, but the vampire didn't break character for a second.

"Here he is, Lord Niklaus, for your viewing pleasure." Charles and Claudia each moved around them, flanking the table.

"A little medieval and dramatic don't you think?" Caroline quipped.

"What can I say? I'm a slave to the old ways," Charles replied, "now it's my turn. I'll take the girl."

Caroline unconsciously gripped Rebecca's arm tighter and pulled the vampire behind her, forgetting momentarily that it wasn't really Elena in her grasp.

"Klaus first."

Charles laughed evilly. "Very good Caroline, _very_ good. You're learning."

Caroline watched him closely as he took a couple steps closer to her, ready to attack in case he made a move.

"Remind me again sweet Caroline—you know I always did enjoy that song—but anyways, remind me again how the hybrids are made?"

Caroline stood her ground, remembering Rebecca's advice. "Klaus. First."

"Fine." Charles nodded once and stepped over to the table. He curled his finger slowly around the dagger and then yanked it from Klaus's chest.

Klaus gasped to life, the noise echoing against the walls of the ballroom. His eyes focused on Charles, his arms tugging against the chains in attempt to attack him, a kneejerk reaction.

"Unlikely my lord. These are specially made," Charles mocked leaning closer to him, "you won't get through."

Klaus lifted his head off the table as much as he could, glaring at Charles, a growl rolling out from deep in his throat.

"You won't compel me either," Charles moved away from him then and back around the table. "Now Lord Niklaus you've been out for a while, allow me to catch you up." His arm gestured toward where Caroline and Rebecca stood. "You're very not dead but still undead companion Miss Forbes and her unlucky friend Miss Gilbert."

Klaus's head whipped toward them at the sound of Caroline's name. She locked eyes with him. Caroline saw a thousand emotions cross his face and a couple more as his eyes flicked to his sister beside her. She hoped that his expression didn't betray anything to Charles or Claudia. Just then, Charles stepped in front of Caroline, blocking her view of Klaus.

"Now Caroline, tell me what I want to know. Hybrids."

Caroline took a deep breath. Klaus wasn't free yet, but she knew this was probably as far as she was going to get without giving a little something in return.

"You have to drink a sample of Klaus's blood, then a stake to your heart, and then drink the doppelganger's blood—Elena's blood." Caroline repeated the process that Klaus had told them the night of the gala.

"Straight from the tap?" Charles asked.

Caroline reached into her pocket and pulled out a glass vial. "I have a sample already."

Charles chuckled, reaching into his own pocket, and pulling out a similar glass vile filled with red liquid. "Great minds think alike," he said, "I took a sample of Niklaus's blood while he was out."

Charles reached for Caroline's vial but she curled it into her hand, away from his reach. "Unchain him and I'll give it to you."

The vampire glared at her. "I could just take it," he threatened, "I'm much stronger than you little girl."

Caroline glared back with just as much force. "Try me."

A slow smile spread across his face. "I think we shall test the process first."

Charles turned around, back toward Claudia. Caroline celebrated on the inside. It was actually working. The plan was working! Her eyes flicked to Klaus for a second. She could see his muscles tensing, still fighting against the chains, his eyes locked on her. She willed him to hold on just a little bit longer.

Suddenly Caroline felt herself being pulled forward. Her hand torn from Rebecca's arm. Claudia held onto her arms from behind, keeping her in place. Caroline tried to break free from her grasp, hissing and kicking, but the older vampire was too strong; she forced Caroline down onto her knees. Charles stood over her, a sickly happy expression on her face.

"You were always meant to be the guinea pig, time to fulfill your purpose," he said, uncorking the vial of blood. Klaus's blood.

Charles grasped her chin firmly and forced her mouth open. He brought the vile to her lips and tipped her head back, letting the blood drain into her mouth. She felt it slide down her tongue and past her throat, there was nothing she could do not to swallow. The familiar sweet taste ran down her throat.

Once the vial was empty, Charles tossed it aside. Caroline slouched forward slightly, leftover blood dripping down her chin. The vampire reappeared in front of her and Claudia yanked her back into an upright position. Charles stood before her, the white ash stake in his hand. He raised the stake back, poising it to strike her heart. Caroline's eyes widened in fear.

"I believe you said step two was a stake to the heart correct?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope this wasn't a hugely terrible cliff...but at the same time I kinda do :) <strong>  
><strong>Let me know what you all think! Only a few more days until new TVD. We can make it guys!<strong>

**Follow HybridLovelies on Tumblr for more writing and loads of romantic and sexy (and sometimes funny) Klaroline drabbles :)**

**Cheers!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Happy TVD Day! Ugh so excited for tonight's episode. I'm sure you guys are too! Here's a new chapter. So close to the end I'm so sad. It's forcing me to work more on the_ Fire and Ice_ sequel so I can start posting that once this one is finished.**

**Special thank you to nik-oline (from Tumblr) who helped me out a bit with this chapter :) **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Everything this went into slow motion, just like it had before when Caroline had watched Rebecca almost stake Tyler in the basement. She saw the trajectory of the stake and the look on Charles's face, as if he knew all along that she wouldn't survive this. Behind him she saw Rebecca's eyes flick to the side and then watched as she started to break character, moving slightly forward. She felt the air break as the stake near her heart and then saw it change direction and fly up into the air as something barreled into Charles's side, tackling him away from Caroline.<p>

Then everything went back to regular speed. Tyler grappled with Charles off to the side, one trying to get the advantage over the other, Tyler's hybrid strength lending him a better chance against the older vampire. Rebecca darted around Caroline and Claudia, heading straight toward her brother. All the action caught Claudia off guard, her grip on Caroline loosening just a bit. Caroline took the opportunity to break from her grasp, grabbing the vampire and flipping her over onto her back. Claudia landed with a loud huff. She shot up immediately, glaring at Caroline.

"I never liked you," she spat.

Caroline smirked. "The feeling is mutual."

With that the girls clashed together, throwing punches and shoves. Caroline did her best to stay on top of the other vampire, but it wasn't much use. For every hit she made she would have to dodge or endure another three times as hard. Caroline saw Klaus emerge from the table just as Claudia's nails raked across her cheek. Caroline hissed in pain and struck her foot out and missed.

Hearing her cry out, Klaus's head whipped toward Caroline. Suddenly he flashed toward them, a vengeful glare in his eyes. He snatched Claudia by the throat and yanked her up against the wall. A second later his hand was through her chest, emerging again with her heart in his palm. Claudia stared wide-eyed, as if she couldn't believe her own death. Her eyes rolled back into her head and greyness flooded her skin. Klaus tossed the heart aside, blood dripping from his palm, and let the dead girl vampire fall unceremoniously to the ground.

"NO!"

Charles screamed from across the ballroom as his sister fell down dead. He had Tyler in his deadly grasp. Caroline recovered herself and immediately dashed to him, but then she felt herself being thrown back. By Klaus. She landed hard next to Claudia's lifeless body.

In the blink of an eye Klaus flashed over and grabbed Charles by the neck, flashing back to the table in the center and slamming the vampire down on his back. The muscles across his back flexed as he held him down. Charles struggled against his hold, but he was no match for Klaus's original hybrid strength. Charles fumed, his hateful eyes meeting Klaus's cool anger.

"Rebecca darling, if you would be ever so kind as to help me restrain our friend Charles," Klaus said, his voice echoing in the large ballroom.

Rebecca stepped forward and chained Charles up, the same way Klaus had been restrained before, as Klaus held the vampire down. Once she had finished, she stepped away slightly, watching her brother as he spoke. Klaus released his grasp and straightened up, looking down at Charles.

"Where is all your charm and easy smiles now vampire?"

"Brother, you really should explain to me how it was that this puny vampire got the one up on you."

"Ah yes. Not my finest moment. Let's just say that you don't expect your food to be carrying a White Ash Dagger. What was that blonde girl's name again? Samantha? Stefania? I hope she was duly rewarded for her brave service. Perhaps you turned the girl?" Charles said nothing; he just lay there struggling against the restraints. "Well either way hopefully she had the sense to run off. I don't take lightly to those who conspire against my life. Human or otherwise."

Klaus moved around the table, continuing to speak. "I'll hand it to, you gave it your best shot. Double-crossing me takes much more intelligence than the average vampire and you pulled it off. I must admit I was a bit distracted by events of late, so really you got lucky more than anything. But you should know I never did buy you loyalty act."

Klaus stopped pacing around the table and leaned forward, close to Charles's face." Your fate, Charles, was decided the moment I met you," Klaus snarled, "it was sealed when you dared to lay a hand on Caroline and now that you've tried to murder my love…I will kill you and everyone you've ever met."

Without another word Klaus gripped the sides of Charles head and twisted hard. There was a sick, ripping sound as the vampire's head separated from his neck and shoulders. Blood flowed in rivers onto the table and down from his disembodied throat. Klaus tossed it aside like so much junk.

Caroline stayed crouched where she had landed before, halfway between the doors and the table, watching the entire scene. She glanced to her left at Tyler, who was still alive and unscathed. Rebecca stood next to her brother, her brunette wig slightly askew. Finally her eyes fell on Klaus. She stared at him. Blood stained his arms and shirt. His eyes glowed golden yellow, the veins in his face tracing harsh lines down his cheeks and throat. He looked fierce and wrathful, like a god of deadly justice. To anyone else he would look like a terrifying monster, but to Caroline, she could see past it all. She had always been able to. As he met her eyes, his expression changed. His brow soften and his incisors disappeared behind his lips. She watched him standing across the room, looking at her, awake and alive.

The expression on his face said it all. The letter, everything had been a lie, his words to Charles had confirmed that. He still loved her. All the blood and guts in the world couldn't diminish that. Caroline rose off the ground, giving him a small smile. The relief flooded through her. They had made it. Both of them. They were alive and whole. Now they could be together without worrying about stupid, conniving vampires or the anger of her friends or anything else. Caroline looked at him and imagined all the possibilities that lay before them now. Sure there were complications, but nothing like the ones they had already overcome. She knew that if they could survive this, they could survive anything. Klaus's lip twitched into a similar smile as he took one step toward her.

Just as she was about to do the same she felt something burst through her stomach. It felt like a rocket had exploded through her. Fire began crawling from the center of her body through up through her veins. Her hands went to her belly. She glanced down at them, they were covered in blood. There was a white dagger poking out from her flesh. She glanced back and saw the determined black eyes of her attacker. Emile. Her vision began swimming as she fell slowly to her knees. This wasn't right. A stab in the gut shouldn't hurt her that much. The last thing she saw was Klaus running toward her as she fell to her knees and blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>So let's keep any cliff hanger death threats to a minimum :)<strong>  
><strong>Let me know what you think in reviews!<strong>

**Also now all of you wondering how bad ass Klaus was overtaken by the vampires know what happened. A little heartbroken + too much cockiness + distracted by being heartbroken = vulnerable hybrid.**

**Follow Hybridlovelies on Tumblr!**

**Cheers!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello everyone! Happy update day! Uggh I can't believe we are getting so close to the end. It makes me sad and excited all at once. So just a reminder once again, I've taken a few liberties with the mythology of the White Ash Dagger and adapted it for my story. So any details that seem outta place with the normal, just disregard. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It happened too quickly. Klaus took the smallest of steps toward her and then Emile was there behind her, plugging a dagger through her stomach; and not just any dagger, the White Ash dagger.<p>

Klaus's heart stopped, or would have if it still beat. Rebecca and Klaus moved forward simultaneously, brother and sister perfectly in sync. Rebecca flashed in front of Emile and dispatched him quickly, the old vampire dropping dead to the floor, a bloody gap where his heart used to be.

Klaus moved toward Caroline, catching her in his arms as she fell to the ground. He grabbed the dagger and removed it from her belly. The blood poured like a river from the wound. He turned her over, so that she was looking up at him, cradled in his lap. Her skin was already an unhealthy mix of gray and green. As she faced him her eyelids fluttered closed. Klaus could feel hot tears welling in his eyes.

"Caroline, love," he murmured to her, brushing her hair away, the blood on his hands smearing on her face. Behind him, Rebecca and Tyler spoke.

"She was only hit in the stomach, she should be healing. She should be waking up," Tyler said, a worried edge to his voice. He knew that a dagger to the stomach couldn't hurt a vampire.

"It's the White Ash dagger, like the ones used on us," Rebecca whispered. Her eyes were on her brother, watching him cradle his dying love. Tears began to form in her own eyes for him. "A vampire can be stabbed anywhere with it and the wound is lethal."

Klaus clutched her body to his. He could still hear the blood rushing through her veins. She wasn't dead yet. Klaus stood, cradling her limp body in his strong arms.

"Come," he said to his sister and Tyler, "she is not lost yet."

They sprinted outside, leaving the bloody ballroom and the dead behind. The cab outside still idled at the curb. The four of them got in, Klaus with Caroline in the back, Tyler driving, and Rebecca in the passenger seat. Klaus barked an address to him.

"Get there as fast as you can." The unspoken threat to Tyler hung in the silence. Tyler peeled away from the driveway. This time he abandoned all caution, recklessly maneuvering through the traffic.

Klaus said nothing during the car ride. He simply sat there, stroking Caroline's face. Rebecca looked back at her brother; he barely seemed to notice her. She had removed her wig now and shaken out her blonde locks. The girl watched her brother, studying him. The way he looked at the young vampire in his arms; his pinched expression, the way his fingers gently danced across her face, he was staring at her like he was trying to force life back into the dead girl, like if he tried hard enough he could will her to open her eyes to him and breathe again.

Finally they reached their destination. The same dive bar that Klaus had brought Caroline to when they had first come to Manhattan. He burst out of the car with Caroline still unconscious in his arms and ran inside. Tyler and Rebecca followed close behind. All the activity inside came to a screeching halt. The music stopped and the bar patrons turned their eyes toward the scene at the door, drinks hovering at their lips as they all gaped at the newest additions to their party.

"All of you out," Klaus instructed. No one moved an inch. "NOW!" He bellowed. The patrons all jumped up quickly and ran for the doors, taking in as much as they could before they left.

Gregory appeared from behind the bar, yelling at Klaus. "You can't bring this in here. I'll have the cops down my throat soon, asking about a dead girl in my bar!"

Klaus ignored him, stepping forward. "You will save her," he told the witch.

Gregory looked down, noticing Caroline for the first time. He saw the gaping wound in her stomach, the blood soaked into her shirt and jeans, and all over Klaus.

"Bring her to the back," Gregory nodded and led them to any area down below the bar.

The four of them crowded into a basement storage area. The walls were lined with shelves full of different chemicals and plants; it looked like some weird occult chemistry lab. There were dozens of dusty old books, some with the bindings barely attached. A small overhead light clicked on illuminating the room in a soft orange glow. Gregory instructed Klaus to lay Caroline out on the table in the center.

"Why isn't she healing?" Gregory asked him.

Klaus produced the dagger from his back pocket and tossed it onto the table.

"A white ash dagger?"

"She was stabbed with it," Klaus said.

Gregory hovered his hands across Caroline's wound, his eyes closing for a moment, the creases in his forehead becoming deeper. Klaus watched him carefully.

"The ash is working its way through her system, burning her veins from the inside out," Gregory finally replied, "she'll be dead in a matter of minutes."

"You will save her." It was a statement, not a question.

"I can't," Gregory hung his head in reply.

Klaus flashed over to him, gripping the witch by his throat. "YOU WILL! Or it will be on your life and your sister's life and anyone else I can think of that will matter to you."

Gregory choked out a reply and Klaus released him. He immediately went over to his books. Handing a couple out to Tyler and Rebecca, who stood there half stunned in the midst of it all.

"They're all books, written about the white ash tree and the creation of vampires. They are all theory, but we may find something," the three of them set about the books, flipping carefully through the old worn pages.

Klaus sat at Caroline's side holding her delicate hand in his. Small whimpers were coming from her throat.

"Gregory…" Klaus said.

"That's a good sign. She's still alive. She's fighting." Gregory replied not looking up at his books.

"That's my girl," Klaus whispered to her. He willed her to keep fighting, to not back down. He knew Caroline; she wouldn't give in. He hoped she wouldn't give in. He didn't want to imagine a world where she didn't exist. His mind could barely touch the thought.

"Here," Tyler said a few minutes later. He handed Gregory his book, pointing to a certain paragraph. Gregory scanned the page, and nodded thoughtfully.

"This may work," he said, setting the book aside. He then set about the room, gathering up supplies off the shelves.

"What is it?" Klaus inquired.

"Blood letting. It was something human's used to do to relieve people of sicknesses. Some witches adapted it for vampire purposes in cases like this," Gregory explained.

"How will that work?" Rebecca asked.

"We have to drain the blood that's in her now. Completely. And flush the ash out of her system. Then repair the damage that is already done." Suddenly Gregory stopped and turned toward them. "But there is only one way of doing that."

Klaus looked up at him. "Blood from her maker," Gregory said, "Her maker's blood recreated the life in her the first time and must do it again. That blood is the only thing that can save her."

"Damon." Tyler said.

"You know her maker?" Gregory turned to him.

"Damon Salvatore. He's back in Mystic Falls."

"That's fortunate. Will he agree to this?"

"He won't have a choice," Klaus replied, "proceed."

Klaus didn't care what it was going to take to convince Damon to save Caroline. At this point he was even willing to put the doppelganger's life on the line to get him to do it. Caroline's hand began to feel colder and colder in his grasp as he clung to her.

"Nik, are you alright?" Rebecca said. She had been watching him the entire time. Noticing his control slipping more and more. The desperate rage in his eyes trying to break free.

Gregory only paused for a second, then continued assembling his things. He instructed Tyler and Caroline to fit the straps on the table around Caroline's arms and legs. They did so hesitantly. Once she was tied down he brought a syringe into the light and filled it with some chemical.

"What is that?" Klaus demanded, but Gregory didn't answer. "What is it?"

Then Gregory stabbed the syringe into Caroline's heart a pressed down, releasing the chemical into her veins. Caroline's eyes flashed open, a terrible scream ripped from her throat. She began thrashing on the tables, her limbs trapped by the blue straps. Klaus threw Gregory against the walls again, bottles knocking off the shelves and crashing to the ground. Gregory yelled to Rebecca and Tyler.

"Get him out of here!"

Rebecca and Tyler flashed in front of the Klaus, their combined strength allowing them to drag him front the basement and shut the door. Down below they could hear Caroline's screams.

"Nik you have got to get a grip!" Rebecca said.

"That damn witch could be making everything worse!" Klaus yelled.

"Weren't you listening to a word he was saying? He shot her with adrenaline, to make the blood pump faster. The faster she is drained, the less damage there will be," Rebecca explained. "Bloody hell, what is the matter with you?"

"What is the matter with me dear sister? What is the matter with you?," Klaus rounded on her, "I've been calling nonstop and then you just appear out of nowhere. Where have you even been? What happened to sticking together?"

"Daggered. In the bottom of Salvatore's basement. As if you care," Rebecca snapped, "And don't talk to me about sticking together. What with all your lies and deceit."

"What are you even going on about?"

"The fact that you lied to me for years. I followed you and gave up everything from you and you took everything from me."

"Is this about the ripper?" Klaus mocked, "Fine Rebecca, go. He's free now. I don't care."

"This has nothing to do with Stefan this has to do with our mother. You're the one who killed her. Mikael told me. He told me everything about how you killed her because she abandoned you and framed him for it."

Klaus slowly stepped toward his sister. His jaw was clenched, his eyes angry and serious. He stood over her, looming down at her equally angry face.

"Did it ever occur to you that Mikael was lying? To get you on his side? To turn you away from me?" Rebecca's mouth opened and closed. "Of course not. You just believe whatever anyone tells you without giving it a second thought."

"So what _is_ the truth then?" She countered.

"The truth," Klaus replied, "the truth is that I am in love with that girl down there fighting for her life. The truth is that if she dies there is nothing in heaven or in hell that will stop me from tearing this entire world apart, including you, if you get in my way."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so what'd you guys think? And any OOC police out there for Klaus, I defend the fact that he's about to lose it because Caroline is dying. He's sad and angry all at once, which I feel is very Klaus. Any negative emotion for him is always connected to rage. So I tried to show that here.<strong>

**Anyways, let me know what you think in reviews.**

**Follow HybridLovlies on Tumblr**


	25. Chapter 25

**So sorry everyone! I said I was going to update yesterday, but the site was being weird so I couldn't.**

**But here we are, the final chapter, I'll just let you guys read and say my bit at the end :)**

* * *

><p>Caroline saw Klaus's face flash in front of her and then the burning all over her body. She felt and heard nothing but fire. Why wouldn't he make it stop? Couldn't he hear her screams? Something was burning her, she felt like she was going to die. Then slowly the burning stopped. It left her feet then legs then arms and then her chest. Then blackness, nothing. She couldn't open her eyes or move at all. Was Klaus still there? She tried to say his name, but her lips wouldn't form the word. Everything sounded far away, like she was underwater, until she drifted off into further into nothingness.<p>

"Caroline."

Suddenly her eyes opened, blinded by a bright light. The fog in her head lifted and everything came into focus. She was lying on her back, looking up, at the last face she expected to see.

"Good to see you again Barbie," Damon Salvatore's crystal blue eyes looked down on her, a small smirk dancing on his lips.

"Caroline, you're awake!" She heard Elena from across the room.

Her friend pushed Damon out of the way and came to her side. Caroline tried to push herself off the bed but found she couldn't.

"Why can't I move?" Caroline croaked out.

"Atrohpy," Damon replied pouring something in a sippy cup and walking back to the bedside. "You've been out for almost four days."

As Damon spoke, Elena helped Caroline into a sitting position. Caroline noticed that she was in one of the Salvatore's guest bedrooms. It was morning, or daytime at least. Someone had changed her into a pair of her own pajamas, she hoped to god that it had been Elena and not Damon.

"What happened?"

"Well, the story we heard was you were stabbed with a white ash dagger while trying to rescue Klaus," Elena explained. Caroline remembered, she remembered the feel of something bursting through her and falling to her knees. Elena continued, "your blood had to be drain out of your body and then you had to drink Damon's blood and basically reincarnate. I'm not sure how it works, some witch explained it to us over the phone."

"It was touch and go for a while," Damon added handing Caroline the cup, she took it and position the straw at her mouth.

"What is this?" Caroline asked. She could smell that it was blood, but it smelled different; less sweet, more bitter.

"My blood," Damon replied. Caroline looked at him questioningly. "That's the small caveat of this whole ordeal. You have to feed from me roughly every 72 hours or else the poison in your system will start growing again and kill you."

Caroline frowned. Great. Now she really was bonded to Damon for all eternity.

"And don't worry," he continued, "your boyfriend took some drastic measures to make sure that I would live up to my half of this bargain for all eternity. Looks like you and I are going to be adding a whole new meaning to the term BFFL."

Elena passed Caroline a knowing look, Caroline just rolled her eyes. Then she suddenly realized what, or rather who, was missing.

"Where's Klaus?" Caroline asked.

Elena cast a silent look at Damon, who shrugged and turned toward the door, leaving the two girls alone. A feeling a dread came over Caroline. What was going on that she didn't know about?

"Nothing bad Caroline," Caroline must have been making a worried face that she didn't realize she had been making, "just—Damon wouldn't let him in the house. Can you blame him?"

Caroline snorted. "No, I guess not." She took another large sip from the cup. Damon's blood wasn't nearly as good as human blood, but it wasn't awful. Maybe it was just an acquired taste, like the man himself.

"He's outside though, just below your window. He's been there all day for the past four days," Elena told her. Caroline wished she had the strength to go over to the window and see for herself that he was really there.

"You know Car, I wasn't sure about this whole Klaus thing, especially not when you ran off to New York to go save him. As soon as you left I ran and told Damon and tried to get him to go after you. But he wouldn't and we got into this _huge_ fight. But when Klaus brought you here, seeing you in his arms, the look on his face—Damon gets that look sometimes. I can't explain it, it's just this weirdly hopeless look. Even when he tells me he loves me, he still looks like that sometimes. That's the look Klaus had."

Elena got up then and went over to the door, leaving Caroline alone in the bed with her cup of blood. Down the hall she heard Elena talking to Damon.

"Fuck that!" Damon's muffled yell came from down the hall. Elena's voice got slightly louder too. Apparently they were reopening the discussion on admitting Klaus into the house. A few moments later the yelling stopped and footsteps passed her door. She finished the cup of blood and set it down on the nightstand next to her.

Finally the footsteps came back to her door, she could see a shadow beneath the doorway. Caroline's breath caught in her throat. She was happy and nervous to see Klaus. This would be the first real conversation that they had since she had left New York the first time. Flippantly she thought about how bad her hair must look after days of not being washed. The door creaked open and Caroline watched as Damon, not Klaus, stepped through.

"He's leaving," Damon said simply, "I told him you were awake and that he could come in but he said he had to go."

Caroline frowned. She threw back the covers and with all the strength she could muster, heaved her legs over the side of the bed. It hurt like a bitch to move, that white ash must have done a real job on her, but she ignored the pain and stood slowly, wobbling a bit. Weakly, she took three small steps to the window and looked out into the Salvatore's yard.

There was Klaus, walking off toward the woods, his back turned away. It felt like New York all over again, her banging on the window of the car, screaming his name, willing him to come for her. But it was different. Caroline's delicate hand rest against the glass, no sound escaped her lips, she just watched him walk away.

Klaus stopped by the edge of the forest and turned back, looking up at the window where she stood. Her heart leapt and the ghost of a smile forming at her lips. But as soon as he looked at her, he flashed away, into the trees. Just like that her heart sunk back down and her hand fell away from the window. Damon flashed to her side to support her weight. Caroline looked down, confused, at his arms underneath hers. She looked back up at him questioningly as he led her back to the bed.

"My blood is in you now, we're a lot closer than we used to be," Damon answered her unspoken question, "just go with it."

It took Caroline a few more days before she felt like her old self again, at least physically. On the inside she still felt like she was dying. Klaus had walked away from her, again, and gone who the hell knows where. Once Caroline was recovered from her mysterious "flu" she returned back to school, greeted by even more weird looks than before.

"I guess my queen bee days are over," Caroline muttered over lunch one day.

"Take it from me," Elena said, "It's not so bad being the exiled queen bee. You get used to it."

Caroline laughed slightly and took a bite of her sandwich.

"Wow, Car, I think that's the most you've smiled in about a month," Bonnie said next to her.

"Well I guess I can't do depressed forever," the blonde replied, "besides, I know I'm starting to get on Damon's nerves."

Now that Caroline had a large amount of Damon's blood running through her veins, not to mention the spells that Klaus had put on Damon to keep him in check, there were few secrets between the two. Damon could feel all of Caroline's emotions and Caroline could feel some back in return.

"Look, Damon can shut his mouth. You take all the time you need," Elena said.

"No I really do need to get back to real life. And feeling sorry for yourself is bad for the complexion."

Bonnie and Elena laughed. "Caroline, you'll never change."

Caroline smiled and took another bite of sandwich. Her friends were wrong. She had changed, she realized. She remembered walking down the street in Manhattan, admitting to Klaus that she had felt so confused since she had become a vampire; that she really didn't have an idea of what she should do with her life now. But all of those feelings had gone away when Klaus came into the picture.

A quick movement caught her eye, breaking her out of her thoughts. Caroline's head whipped to the side. Someone, or something, was watching them. She saw a figure move behind a group of trees, on the edge of the forest behind school. The bell rang just then, signaling the end of lunch period.

"See you after school at cheer practice?" Bonnie asked.

"Yep, see ya then," Caroline answered. She glanced back at the forest. Whoever had been watching them was gone. She quickly gathered her things together and headed off to class.

Later on, at cheer practice, she sensed the presence again. Watching from the shadows. But every time she looked back, no one was there.

"Caroline, you ok?" Bonnie nudged her. She snapped out of it and looked back at the rest of the cheer squad. They were all giving her sour looks. Bonnie grinned at her sympathetically.

"Yeah, I'm just not feeling well. I think I need to head out," Caroline said. She quickly grabbed her gym bag and purse off the ground and headed toward the parking lot. Bonnie ran after her.

"Hey, what's going on?" The witch asked, grabbing Caroline by the arm.

"I think I'm being followed," Caroline said quietly.

Bonnie's eyes flicked around nervously.

"Don't worry," Caroline told her friend, "just go back to practice. I can deal with this."

Bonnie nodded and jogged back toward cheer practice. Caroline got in her car and turned the ignition. In her rear view mirror, she saw a male figure dart off into the forest. Caroline flung open her car door and flashed off after him.

Caroline could still feel her body protesting the quick movement. It was so frustrating. Vampires were supposed to be quick healers weren't they? The stalker was quick, but not quick enough, Caroline eventually caught up to him, pushing him to the ground as she reached him. She leapt over him as he crashed to the ground, and spun around, crouched to attack. The man shot up and lowered himself into a similar position. It was a hybrid, one she didn't know. Caroline's heart sunk. Until that second, she hadn't realized that she had been hoping the person following her was Klaus. Caroline stood up out of her attack position.

"Never mind," she said to the hybrid.

The hybrid boy stood up as well and cocked his head at her.

"Go!" Caroline shouted. "And stop following me!"  
>He just stared at her curiously and then ran off in the opposite direction. Caroline sighed in annoyance, blowing a lose strand from her ponytail out of her face. She stalked slowly through the trees back towards the parking lot and her car. The walk back gave her time to think. To remember how angry she should probably be.<p>

Klaus had sent her away once before, in Manhattan, in the most horrible way possible. Now he had left her in Mystic Falls without a word or an explanation or anything. But yet he helped save her life, he stayed to make sure she would be ok, and clearly now he was sending hybrids to check up on her. Who did he think he was? Who did he think _she_ was?

This was it, she decided, she had had enough. Suddenly all the thoughts she had been thinking over the past few days collided and the answer was clear. She knew what she had to do.

Klaus awoke with a start. It was pitch dark inside of his bedroom. Well, his newly acquired bedroom. Since finishing off Charles and the rest of his coven, Klaus had taken up residence in the Van Statten mansion, along with Rebecca. He heard a crash downstairs. So that's what had awoken him. An intruder.

He swung his legs around the bed and made his way to the door, grabbing a shirt from the end of the end and pulling it over his head. Klaus crossed down the long hallway and towards the stairs, he could still sense Rebecca in her room, so he knew that she wasn't the one making the noise. Another crash told him that whomever it was he was about to kill was in Charles's former office. Klaus smiled wickedly, clearly the intruder was wanting to be found. He grasped the handles of the office doors and flung them open. His eyes widened and his mouth gaped open at what he saw. There she was, sitting cross-legged on top of the desk, smiling her frustratingly sweet smile.

"Took you long enough," Caroline said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Turn for the Epilogue...<strong> **:)**_


	26. Epilogue

"Caroline, what are you doing here?"

Caroline swung her legs over the side of the desk and hoped off gracefully. "Oh I came back to see if Charles was still around? I thought since you dumped me…"

Klaus's eyes flashed. She was joking, he knew it, but he wasn't in the mood for her sarcasm.

"I did not _dump_ you," Klaus replied.

"Oh," Caroline said walking toward him, "I thought that's what you called it when you send me away, pretend you hate me, then after I save you and get staked, you save me, and then ditch me again."

Klaus took a step forward. "No, darling, I believe we call that not being able to take the hint."

"Well then I'm picking up mixed hints."

Caroline closed the distance between them. Klaus stood stone still, looking down at her. It was dark again in the office, only the moon shining through, but he could see every inch of her perfectly. They were back in this office, where it had all started, though really it had started long before that. He shook the thoughts from his head and stepped around her, not allowing himself down that path.

"Would you like a drink before I send you on your way darling," he asked making his way over to the desk and pulling out a handle of booze.

"I want you to tell me the truth," Caroline demanded.

"And what truth is that?"

"Cut the act Klaus," his name on her lips gave him a chill, "I know the truth. I just want you to fill in the blanks."

"There's nothing to fill in," he said coldly, keeping his eyes away from her as he poured two glasses. "You're alive, that's all that matters."

Suddenly Caroline flashed in front of him, taking his face in her hands, and crushing her lips to his. Klaus dropped the glasses and wrapped his arms around her, lifting her off the floor. The sudden and desperate reaction almost knocked Caroline over. Her hands fisted in his hair as his tongue invaded her mouth. She tasted just as sweet and fiery as he remembered. He bit her lips hungrily as he devoured her mouth, she gasped at the pain, a small drop of blood fell onto his tongue. It tasted strange. And then he remembered why. He dropped Caroline back onto the floor, tearing away from her. She stumbled back as she tried to regain her balance.

"That proves it," Caroline said.

"That proves nothing," Klaus growled.

"Yes it does. You've left me because of Damon and his stupid blood in my body. A choice I didn't even get to make!"

Klaus stared at her dumbfounded. The blood pooled on her lip and Klaus realized that she would need to drink from him. He bit into his wrist and let some of his blood fall into an empty glass. He didn't want her lips and teeth on his skin. He didn't think he could take it.

"Here," he said, "better drink up before that bite turns nasty."

Caroline frowned, accepting the glass and taking a sip. She licked her lips once the glass was empty.

Klaus spoke again. "Is that what you truly think Caroline?"

"What else could it be?" Her voice was barely a whisper, "You do still love me."

He noticed that her last words were a statement, not a question. Klaus turned his back then, walking over to the window. He glanced up at the moon overhead. It was almost full. In another night, werewolves would be roaming all over the city restless and hungry, looking for kills and victims. He could feel the pull of the moon, but he didn't have to answer to it, he could control it. Just like he could control everything else about himself. His changes, his cravings, his emotions; all of it.

"You know I had been planning it for a while, getting you out of New York. It didn't matter what you did darling, Charles was always going to see you as a weakness of mine. We weren't very convincing about our relationship anyways," Klaus smirked slightly recalling the Opera and continued, "after you and I had had our argument and the conversation with the wolves, I thought you would leave me, or want to. I called on Charles to prove his loyalty to me, by trying to get to you. I set you up, so that I would have a reason to kill you."

Caroline stared at his back, not sure what point he was trying to make. "But you didn't kill me."

"No, I didn't. But Charles didn't know that. I told him to test you, to ask you for information about me. And I told you to give it to him. Then I sent you away and told Charles that the bracelet would kill you as punishment for your betrayal. You thought it would too, so the whole thing seemed real. Charles would think you dead and you would be safe."

"But I never wanted to leave! Klaus I—"

"I did it for your safety Caroline. You were always in danger here, with me, and me loving you made it all that much worse!" Klaus turned to face her then an angry and hopeless look in his eyes.

"Well it didn't work," Caroline replied, "because Charles figured it out. He called me. He was the one that told me he had you staked."

"Yes, believe me when I awoke and saw you and my sister I was sincerely surprised," Klaus smiled ever so slightly, "you'll have to explain the brown wig to me one day."

Caroline chuckled taking a hesitant step forward. "So does this mean I can stay?"

Klaus looked at the girl in front of him, the woman he loved. He had waited a million lifetimes to find her; he had never even realized he was waiting until he _had_ found her. He wanted nothing more than to reach out and hold onto her and never let go. At the same time he wanted to push her away to keep her safe and alive.

"I sent you away to keep you safe. I will always have enemies, old and new. I couldn't bare to lose you."

"But you can bare to see me go?"

Klaus sighed. "As long as I know you are safe and alive."

Caroline chuckled, shaking her head. "Klaus, I may not know much about being a vampire, but I do know this: there is no such thing as safe. There is survival."

She crossed over to him, reaching for his hand and taking it into both of her own, gently running her thumbs along his skin.

"What about high school and cheerleading and Mystic Falls," Klaus countered.

"You changed all that," Caroline said looking up into his eyes.

"What about Damon? You can never be to far away from him."

"We'll work that out."

"What about—" Caroline slapped a hand over his mouth. Klaus raised one eyebrow in reply.

"Just shut up and kiss me."

With that Caroline removed her hand and placed her lips on his. He wrapped his arms around her and she melted into his body. Klaus held on to her tightly. This time, he was never letting go.

* * *

><p><strong>The End.<strong>

**I'm so sad that its over. Thank you to everyone who read along and reviewed and all the support and encouragement and love for this fic. I wanna say special thanks to my anon reviewers and especially to "Lizabeth"-I got so used to seeing your comments and they always bring a smile to my face :) **

**For those of you who have asked I do have MORE Klaus/Caroline fics, just check my author's page and I'm currently working on two others at the moment. So I hope that you all will go check those out as well :)**

**Also go over to HybridLovelies on Tumblr anytime and following along for more Klaroline goodness and feel free to message me there.**

**Much much much much love to you all :D  
><strong>


End file.
